A Brave New World
by slice141
Summary: After the battle of Canterlot and Shinings wedding the queen sends a assassin after Twilight and in the battle a spell goes wrong destroying the tower she was in. Now she goes by the name of Jayde, a 25 year old mare with two kids and works as a rally cross racer. During a interview she is in for the shock of her life when after no memory of her past that just appears in her life.
1. Chapter 1

(Equestria 1974)

Twilight Sparkle a purple unicorn sighed as she trotted to her room, it had been a long day. After the invasion of the changelings and then the situation with her friends along with the following defeat and party afterward the small pony was worn out and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep.

Just as she was about to go into her room she was stopped by a purple and white mare calling out to her.

"Um excuse me?" Twilight groaned but put on a smile and looked at her.

"Yes how can I help you?" She asked getting a smile from the mare who trotted up to her.

"I just have to ask are you Twilight Sparkle the one that saved Princess Cadence?" She asked getting a nod from the mare making her smile.

"Good, the queen sends her regards." The mare stated making Twilights eyes widen when a beam of green magic was fired at her. Thinking quickly Twilight jumped away before rounding on the changeling and fired her own spell just when the changeling did and clashed in a power struggle.

Twilight grunted in effort and looked to see a black ball starting to expand making her go wide eyed.

"STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US BOTH!" She screamed at the changeling but it fell on deaf ears and even started to pump more magic out.

"You will die here by order of the queen!" The mare yelled and opened her eyes to a large black ball growing even when they stopped pumping magic into it.

"Oh well looks like your going to die anyway Twilight Sparkle along with everling in this castle." The changeling stated only to be knocked out when a bust of Celestia slammed on top of her head.

'I think is just time for you to shut up. Ok I got to stop this thing from growing, I need to take my magic out of it if I want to save everypony.' She thought looking at the black ball that was continuing to grow.

'Damnit, damnit, damnit! What do I do!? OOOOOOH, WAIT! Maybe that will work.' She thought and began to channel the magic out of the ball making it stop growing and was able to get it about the size of a large beach ball.

"TWILIGHT!"

The unicorn jumped surprised and accidentally shot a spell into the ball making it grow brightly along with Twilights eyes.

''RUN DASH GET THE OTHERS AND RUN!" She screamed trying to keep the the ball from exploding when all her friends and the two princesses rounded the corner.

"TWILIGHT!"

She looked up feeling her magic starting to get overpowered by the ball that was pusling dark purple and white.

"RUN GET AWAY FROM HERE!" She screamed at them but they started to move towards her making her grit her teeth.

"NO WE WONT LEAVE YOU!" Dash screamed and started to fly towards the mare as a bolt from the ball shot in front of her making her yelp in surprise. They could see the sphere rapitly pulsing white and purple, time seemed to slow down as Dash looked over to her friend that was smiling at them and lit her horn up. Dash felt Twilights magic build up around them as she looked at her friend one more time who had tears in her eyes and mouthed her last words to them.

Goodbye guys

The next thing Dash felt was her world spinning and found herself outside near where they gathered to go to the Gala so long ago, Dash looked around to see them all there but Twilight as a massive explostion ripped apart the tower they were just in along with a bright flash of blinding white light.

"TTWWWIIIILLLIIIGGGGHHHHTTTTT!" Dash yelled as tears poured from her eyes.

"No. I never got to tell her."

(Sol system 2883, Lunar Republic 25 years later)

A purple mare with a short mane and tail smiled trotting towards a large building that read LNN(Lunar News Network) she had on red leather jacket with a the emblem of a woman that looked like she had firey wings behind her as she was in armor and held a spear with the words Let Me Live above her.

She could hear the people around her and see some pointing at her making her grin wider.

"Dude is that Jayde Romanov!?"

"No way what's she doing here!"

"Oh my god dude do you think the next X-games are gonna be held here?" She chuckled looking over at the crowd and smiled.

"Sorry guys but Im just here for a interview! Hope to see you guys at my next race!" She called out to her fans who cheered while she walked into the building and came face to face with her friends who cheered.

"HEY GIRLS I DIDNT EXPECT YOU HERE!" She cried standing on her hind legs to hug her human friends.

"Oh please darling like would miss our friends first nation wide interview!" A beautiful white woman stated backing away from the mare. She was wearing a long flowing black dress that reached down to her ankles, her blonde hair was styled like she alwayed had it and two gorgious blue diamond earings. The Republics lady of fashion.

"Yeah come on Jayde do you really think that we wouldnt be here for you?" A asian woman stated beside her. She was wearing her military uniform a dark blue coat and pants and she had her brown hair in a bun under her beret. The moons feared ace pilot.

"Rebecca you know I know that girls, but I just didnt expect you guys till after the show." Jayde stated and felt the hand of her other friend Francheska Hawkings brush her fingers through her mane. She was tan with black hair and was wearing a yellow sundress that when just below her knees. The best animal vet in the sector.

"Jayde, you should know that we would be there for you on something as important as this." Francheska stated getting a sigh from Jayde.

"I know thanks girls." Jayde smiled.

"OH COURSE WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOR YOU SILLY BILLY! WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND BEST FRIENDS ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR EACH OTHER!" A bubbly dark skinned woman stated jumping in front of her. She was wearing a pink top with bluejeans and had her hair in a afro that seemed to always be like that except for that one time when the woman found out about the bad crash she had a few years back. The sectors best party planner and baker.

"Patricia please darling calm down! We are in public darling." Rose solded her bubbly woman.

"Eh its cool Rose its just Trish being Trish, wouldnt have it anyother way." Jayde getting a sigh from them all.

"Well sugar come on lets get on in there, ah'am sure they're waitin on yah, we'll be in the top row. Just look for us if your havin a hard time talkin sugar." A fit and toned dark tanned woman said smiling down at her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a open back that went down to the small of her back while the dress stopped about mid way down her legs, her blonde hair free from the usual hair band that she had it tied up in. The moons legendary farming family.

"Thanks Alice, come on everybody lets go." Jayde said leading the way to the door, but the closer she got the more nervous she got.

"Jaydie you ok? You look really nervous." Patricia asked smiling at her friend.

"Yeah Im good, just um is it to late to back out now?" She asked starting to pant.

"Whoa hey Jayde buck up! Come on just look at it this way the sooner you get in there the sooner it's over ok. Now come on you came all this way to your home town from the other side of the freaking moon just to do this exclusive interview, now come on and nut up and MARCH!" The combat pilot ordered getting a gulp from the mare.

"Ok, your right." She stated just as a stage worker came out and spotted them.

"Oh hey Mrs. Romanov your here! Come with me your friends can go ahead and find a seat." The man said getting a nod from the others while Jayde followed him backstage just as the audience started to clap and she heard a woman start to talk.

"Ok and welcome back everyone, today we have a very special guest. Everyone knows her, please welcome Mrs. Jayde Romanov!" She yelled as the mare trotted out with a shy smile just after the stage had got finished setting her mic up.

"Welcome to LNN , please sit down sit down." The hostess offered getting a nod from her.

"So is this your first interview?" The hostess asked as Jayde sighed.

"Nah I've had plenty before but just never one so personal." She stated getting a understanding nod.

"Well I promise we'll make it as painless as possible. So tell us a little about yourself!" She chirped getting a smile out of the mare.

"Well you all know me as the galaxies first and only unicorn and Madam President Romanov's daughter in-law, and sports fans know me as the fastest mare on the course! But you dont know me on a personal level, which is why Ive come here to tell my story to the world live today." Jayde stated still feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes but why now after all these years? We all know of some of the hardships you faced when you were younger, predjustice and anti-xeno groups and there was even a attempt on your life at one time am I correct?" She asked getting a nod from the mare.

"Yes but how bout I start at the begining." She stated and looked up at her friends were encourageing her making her smile before she took a deep breath.

"The first thing I ever remember was when I was a foal at least this is what my mother told me, I appeared near a small house hold a few years after the Lunar Rebellion and tentions were still high with earth. My mother told me the people who found me thought I was some kind of earth bio weapon, mom said the first time she saw me she felt this overwhelming urge to hold me. I was a pretty big mess with cuts and scrapes on me and dirty she said I was crying and no matter who held me I just continued to cry until she took me to her lab." Jayde smiled warmly at the memory of the story.

"She changed me and fed me, put some clothes on me and brought me into her home after she was given permission by the head director and my father that she could take me home. She said when she got me home she couldnt keep the smile off her face as I made baby noices." She stated and looked down sighing.

"Mom had always wanted a child but could never have one after a accident in one of the labs years ago, I was her first and only child. Im so lucky to have them as my parents." Jayde sighed and looked up as everyone was giving her their undivied attention.

"So what was your childhood like? I mean before your existance was released to the public?" The hostess asked.

"Life in the labs and at home either when I was with my mom or dad was pretty hard with the testing and other things they had to run on me when I was growing up to make sure I wasnt going to destroy the galaxy. The times I accidentally hurt people with my magic when I tried to control it, I almost stopped using it at all if it wasnt for my dad talking me into practising in the battle room so I wouldnt hurt anyone anymore. When I got older and started to experiment with the other scientist there and up earning my mark in containing a explosion that would have taken out the whole complex and everyone in it." she said shifting in her seat to show the mark on her flank.

"So what does the mark mean?" The hostess asked looking over at the mark curiously. It was a six pointed dark pink star with smaller white stars around it and had what looked like fire behind it.

"Dont know really I found it after I woke up from using so much magic to keep everyone safe. Mom was extreamly worried and so was dad, Ive never seen him so scared before when I woke up in the hospital. After I was released I found I could use my magic with ease and found that my power had grown quiet a bit." She said smiling.

"So from then until now how powerful are you?" The woman asked making Jayde and her friends smile.

"I could easily destroy the earth three times over before I black out." She stated getting gasps from the audience.

"Wow thats a lot of power, how do you keep it all in check? That must be quiet a burden to have but it does make me feel safe that if our enemies would ever try anything all it would take is flash from you and say bye bye to the bad guys." She smiled getting a nod from Jadye and clapping from the audience.

"Yeah Earth knows not to mess with us after they found out that little secret. Besides Im sure the military would call me back if the earthlings did try something, Im a proud supporter of the republic and wouldnt want to live anywhere else. But the way I control the power is actually from actient runes that were found on Mars." Jayde smile while the crowd cheered as her eyes lit up and markings all over her body appeared.

"Well Im glad we have you on our side! Sorry we got a little off topic there so what was your teenage life like since I know you didnt stay in the labs then. I remember when you first where shown to us and you talked it was the most amazing thing to me when I saw you." The hostess said getting a smile from Jayde.

"Well high school was... Horrible if I put it bluntly and colledge was no better, I didnt have any friends and I was either beat up or picked on during my entire school life. I started to hate humans and longed to be back to where I belonged with my own kind." She stated glaring at the memories of the younger life.

"What changed your mind?" The woman asked getting a laugh from Jayde.

"Patricia! She's right up there actally." She stated pointing to the bubbly woman who was bouncing up and down waving her arm above her head.

"I LOVE YOU JAYDE!" She yelled getting chuckles from everyone.

"Love you to Tricia." Jayde said smiling at the woman.

"So how did she get you to change your mind?"

"Well Tricia is a very determined woman when it comes to new friends, she came from a sector over around the mining parts and had a very sad and boring life there. So when she moved she came to this sector and started her own business in the middle of town called Tricia's Cake Shop, I met her in colledge when she was busy getting her degree in bakery. It was after a really bad beating from some of the other girls there when she came across me unconsious and bleeding, thats when she took me to Fracheska's clinic and where I came to and met my two best friends that saved my life." Jayde smiled as the camera panned over to the shy woman who gave a weak wave.

"So what did they say to help you?"

"Fran was furious and was about to call the police but I stopped her at first but Tricia pulled me aside and told me that it didnt matter what I looked like no one should ever be treated the way I was and became my first real friends since I left the labs. Fran was the one who introduced me to Rose, of course our meeting wasnt the best since it was a few days later and I still looked pretty beat up." She smiled up at Rose who gave a sheepish grin back.

"Why was meeting her different?"

"Weeellll everyone knows Rose as the hot fashion designer but I knew her when she was just getting out of colledge. She kept trying to get me to change my coat color and had litterly threw me into her new store to try and help cover up my wounds. I thought she was crazy at first but after I got to know her she became one of my best friends to." She stated getting a kiss blown at her from Rose making her smile.

"So what did you major in?"

"Science and the study of history."

"So how did you get into rally cross racing?"

"Well when I was serving my 4 years and after I met Rebecca I hung out with her all the time and we went to a lot of sports event but when I saw that rally car and the moves the driver made and sound of the engine, I fell in love with it. I started to research it in my spare time when me and Daniels weren't hanging out and I wasn't working, I even saved up enough money and was lent some from my parents and friends to buy my first car and was sponsored by the military along with Rose, Fran, and Tricia's businesses. I really am lucky to have such great friends really." She said smiling up at them.

"Indeed, can you tell us the feeling you get when your in your car?" The woman asked getting a loving smile from the mare.

"There really is no way to describe the feeling, it's, it's just the most warm and exciting feeling you can experiance in a job you love so much." She smiled.

"So tell us about your brother Judon Jackson." The hostess smiled.

"Oh man Judon is the best brother any girl would be lucky to have! I love my brother with all my heart, it just sucks that he-RING!" Jayde looked down and smiled tapping her hoof and a screen and a dark skinned and clean shaven man with a military hair cut popped up making her smile.

"HEY JUDON!"

[Hey Jay just wanted to tell you I love you to and I'll see you as soon as I can!]

"Love you to BB. Where are you?"

[Sorry Jay you know I cant tell you, but Ill come by as soon as I get back ok? I love you and Ill see you when I get home] He said before hanging up.

"Ladies and gentalmen Captain Judon Jackson, of the Lunar Marines! Captain Jackson is currently deployed to some of the more unruly parts of the moon so lets all hope and pray he comes home safe and sound." The hostess stated and looked over at Jayde as the audience clapped.

"How long has it been since you last saw your brother?"

"Bout a year and a half now, I cant wait till his tour is over and he's home for good. I miss him so much." Jayde said looking down and wipped a tear away before straightening up.

"So tell us about Nikolai, Jayde." The woman stated getting a loving smile on her face.

"I actually met Nik through Alice who grew up in this sector with her family and is actually really good friends with the president and our famliy. Alice runs the farm about a few miles from here on the outskirts of town called Jefferson Farms, I met Alice a few years back through RD who are really good friends. Hell her family accepted me without a second thought and her little sister has even dubed me a step sister." She smiled winking at AJ who had put her favorite family leather hat on tipping to her with a smile.

"So how did you meet?"

"Well Nikolai and his family are BIG investors in Jefferson products and Nik is actually my co-driver and is a rally sport driver like myself, we usually flip flop back and forth when we are traveling and doing races. He's currently on earth right now in this years rally cross games." Jayde smiled when her hoof beeped again and up popped a white man with blonde hair smiling at them.

[Hey baby just wanted to say I love you and Im proud of you. My mom has the kids tonight so you and the girls enjoy yourself. I got to go and I'll call you after Im done, love you babe.] He said in a thick russian accent blew her a kiss before he hung up.

"Love you to stud." She smiled.

"Well you certainly chose an handsome one thats for sure. So you said that your friend Alice introduced you? How was that meeting?" She asked the mare.

"It ended with me and him in a grudge match in the Alpes going neck and neck. I totally won but he will tell you otherwise." She said laughing with them.

"After that and a few more matches I ended up asking him out and he accepted and that's when we formed our team." She smiled as the others clapped.

"So tell us about the babies." She said as a picture of two tan babies a boy and girl each with a stip of pink and purple going through their hair showing who their mother was.

"Those two are my world, I would give up everything I had for those two and to make sure they have a safe and healthy life in this cruel world. The girl is Ana and the boy is Nicholas." She said smiling at the picture of her babies.

"Nicholas is maybe 4 months old and Ana is 6 months old in this picture." She said getting awws from the crowd.

"How old are they now?"

"They're a year old now and spoiled rotten by my friends and family especially by my dad and mother-in-law. But they're my angels, I dont know what I would do without them." She smiled as the crowd aww'ed and clapped.

"Well Im happy for you and your family Mrs. Romanov now we will be right back after these-FLASH!- What the hell!" The camera turned to show 15 figures appeared in the room.

"TWILIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Jayde was awe struck at first looking at her own kind for the first time in her life along with everyone else in the room but was snapped out of when when the taller white one looked at her and smiled.

"TWILIGHT!" Jayde raised a eyebrow as the other ponies looked at her before she was tackled by a rainbow blur.

"JAYDE!" She heard her friends call out to her and could here the sound of weapons charging all around the room and even heard her body guards running from the back. She looked down feeling her jacket getting damp and saw the pegasus mare crying in her chest.

"We finally found you!" She yelled holder her tighter before Jayde flashed away to her friends and body guards.

"Mrs. Romanov are you ok?" One of the guards asked pointing his weapon at the ponies.

"Yeah Im cool." She stated looking at the ponies who were staring at her.

"Twilight what are you doing? Get away from those things!" The blue mare yelled standing up and wiping her face.

"Um sorry but you have the wrong lost mare, my names Jayde Romanov. Who names their kids Twilight anyway?" She said chuckling and waved at the others in the room who lowered their weapons.

"Well ponies allow me to welcome you to the Lunar Republic! You know who I am so who are you guys and who is Twilight?" She asked as they looked at her in shock.

"Your Twilight darling! We're your friends dont you remember? It's me Rarity dear." A white mare with a purple mane and tail with three diamonds on her flank said making her look at her own.

"Sorry it dont ring any bells, I think you have the wrong mare seriously. But why dont you ponies stay for a while and we can swap some stories, it's good to see Im not alone in the universe." She smiled at them while they gawked at her.

"Thank you Ms. Jayde we accept." A smaller pony with wings and a horn said stepping forward with a moon on her flank making Jayde frown.

"Are you ok Ms. Jayde?" She asked.

"Ok quick question what's with the mark on everyones butt and what's it called?" She asked as their jaws unhinged.

"YOU SILLY FILLY THAT'S YOUR CUTIE MARK! EVERYPONY GET'S THEIR CUTIE MARK WHEN THEY FIND THERE SPECIAL TALENT! You know that Twilight." A pink mare laughed just as Jayde's friends walked up beside her.

"Her name is Jayde ponies! Not Twilight! She already told you that!" Rebbecca yelled fingering her pistol along with AJ and Patricia.

"Well I know her name is Twilight! I dont know what you things did to her but you wont get away with it!" The rainbow pony yelled back.

"How bout we all calm down, I need to call my husband and my mother-in-law so we can get a place set up to meet besides a tv news room." Jayde stated getting a nod from the others while the ponies went wide eyed.

"Your married!?" The tall white one asked/shouted.

"Yeeeeessssss. I have two children to, look just be quiet while I talk to my husband." She said just as her wrist beeped and out popped her family.

[JAYDE! Are you ok? What's going on? Are you hurt?] They yelled making her smile.

"Whoa guys it's cool really these guys just found the wrong lost pony is all, they're looking for somepony named Twilight I guess I look like her." She said as they sighed.

[Ok babe Im going to be on my way there.] Nikolai said making her sigh.

"Sweetie it's ok really I can handle it ok? Besides your flight dont leave till the end of the week, just take it easy. Your mom has the kids and I have the girls and guards here with me ok? Just chill." She stated getting a sigh from him but he was still worried.

"Im not going anywhere babe so dont worry, just relax and I'll see you at the end of the week ok?" She stated getting another sigh but with a smile.

[Ok hun, love you and I'll see you later.] He smiled getting a nod from her.

"Love you to Nik I'll see you at home." She said and looked to see her mom and dad were gone making her groan and look at her mother-in-law.

"Hey momma hows the kids doing?" She asked as the older woman sighed and smiled.

[Darling they are just fine, Im worried about you. Are you sure you dont need some help? I can have a Special Forces team there in a few minutes.] She asked while Jayde smiled.

"No Im good momma I have my guards here and if they do try anything I'm sure that I can take them and once my mom and dad get here I'll tell them the same thing. Now please make sure that Nicholas is down for his nap at 3 he gets really fussy if he dont have his nap." Jayde said while the woman rolled her eyes.

[Darling are you forgetting that I've raised 5 of my own children. We are fine darling just please be careful and I expect you and our guest at the palace once your parents get there.] She stated getting a nod from the mare.

"I will momma love you and I'll see you in a bit." She getting a smile from the woman.

[Love you to darling see you in a little while.] She said and hung up just when a another screen popped up to show some soldiers.

[Ma'am we are in postion ready to drop on your orders!]

"Whoa whoa whoa guys stand down the situation is under control RTB ok, I got this."

[Roger that ma'am we are oscar mike]

"Well and now all we have to do is wait for-CRASH!

"Jayde! Honey are you ok?!"

"My parents." She sighed as two humans ran in and pulled her into a hug and looked her over.

"Are you ok how many fingers am I holding up!?" Jack Turner asked he was a middle aged white man with greying sideburns and was wearing a lab coat.

"DADDY IM FINE! And five now come on guys seriously Im fine just a misunderstanding." She said and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her mother.

"Oh honey I was so worried! When we saw you get tackled I flipped out." Mai Wei a asian middle aged woman who was also wearing a lab coat and was greying in some areas sighed holding her little girl.

"Mom Im fine see the blue one thought I was someone she knew is all, no big deal." She stated and pulled away smiling at them.

"But thanks for coming though." She smiled as they all stood up and looked at the other ponies who gaped at them.

"So why dont we head over to the palace? Boys why dont you get some more cars for our guests and her escort." Jayde stated smiling.

"Hey RD!"

"YO Jayde/Twi?" The two glared at each other.

"She was talking to me!" The said in unison.

"REBECCA!" Jayde yelled making the woman jump.

"YO!"

"Could you please help my mom and dad?" She asked smiling at her friend who nodded and shot a look at the pegasus who growled.

"Your name is RD?" Jayde asked making the mare look at her confused.

"Yeah you know Rainbow Dash? Fastest flier in Equestria, going to be a Wonderbolt soon?" She said a little hurt in her voice when Jayde gasped and held her head falling on her hunches.

"JAYDE/TWILIGHT!" She heard as flashes of memories began to flood her mind that wasnt her own as she held her hoof out stopping them and looked at them confused.

"Your Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, and Luna. Dont know any of the guards." She stated making the ponies cheer and ran to her.

"SHE REMEMBERS!" They yelled but she pushed them back with her magic.

"Whoa guys I just know your names, but who are you guys to me? Everything is all jumbled together." She stated still holding her head as her dad came over and pulled out a pad and put it on her head.

"Here you go sweet heart." He said as the pad glowed for a few seconds as the mare sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thanks daddy." She said making the humans smile.

"Hey AJ."

"What'cha need sugar/sugarcube?" The two farmers said at the same time making them look at each other.

"Ugh MY AJ! Could you take them out to the cars for me please with the guards, I'll see you guys at the palace." She said sitting down as Alice started to lead them but Rainbow stayed behind a little bit just watching her surrounded by these things making some primal urge build up in her to protect her as she walked up to her making the others look up at her.

"Um Twi, er Jayde do you mind if I stay here with you?" She asked as the mare looked at her for a minute before smiling.

"Sure Rain, I'd like you to meet my family." She stated introducing her to the others and headed for the exit with the two mares walking side by side just talking as they headed out to the cars where the body guards were waiting on them.

"Mrs. Jayde this is your car for you and your famliy." He smiled and looked at the blue mare beside her and then back at Jayde.

"Its cool Tom she's with me." Jayde said making Dash smile with a small blush.

"Come on Rain, there's so much I got to show you." Jayde stated as a flying car landed in front of them making the pegasus jump back.

"WHAT THE HAY IS THAT THING!?" She yelled making the others laugh.

"Calm down Rain it's just a car, you know you ride in it. Dont you guys have cars?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Well yeah we do but usually ponies pull them." She said tapping her hoof against the car.

"You mean you guys dont have motor cars or anything? That must suck. Come on and hop in so we can chat on the way to the palace." Jayde said opening the door to the car and hopped in with her parents following as Rainbow looked inside to see them sitting down inside.

"Come on Rain! It's safe I promise I wont let anything happen to you." She smiled as the pegasus grinned with a blush.

"Ok."

"BUT I WANT TO RIDE WITH THE PINK ONE!" They heard making them sigh.

"I WANT TO RIDE WITH THE OTHER THINGIE!" They heard the response as Dash sighed.

"Pinkie/Tricia." They said making the two mares laugh while Jayde's parents smiled at them as they lifted off towards palace. s they flew through the air Dash was looking at all the sights of the massive city.

"This is so awesome! Twi you lived here for the past year!? This is so cool!" Dash stated.

"Um Im Jayde not Twi, and I've lived here for the last 25 years ever since I was found as a baby." Jayde stated making Dash whip around looking at her confused.

"What are you talking about?! You've only been missing for a year, I dont understand." Dash stated while Jayde shrugged.

"Maybe in your world but I've lived here my whole life." She stated watching the pegasus groan and sink in her seat.

"No wonder you forgot us." Rainbow grumbled with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Rain it cool, I mean I got all these memories I guess from my past life so maybe I'll remember more about you guys." She said but it didnt seem to cheer the pegasus up at all.

"Yeah a past life." She mumbled and sighed.

"Hey come on buck up everthing will be fine Im sure of it." Jayde as Dash moaned.

"Im sure it will." Dash stated while Jayde sighed.

"How bout we see how my husband did in his race." She said as the pegasus perked up.

"Race!?Sweet! What do you things race with?" Dash said climbing over to sit next to Jayde.

"Well me and my husband are in rally cross racing and these 'things' are called humans Rain." She said watching her husband drift around a dirt path and shoot down the road and onto a paved road.

"Wait YOU race these things to? THATS AWESOME!" Rainbow cried getting a smile from the others.

"Yeah I am pretty awesome, I have the fastest record land speed in rally cross and am ranked number 4 in fastest flyer here in the Republic, Rebecca hold the number one spot followed by two Lunar Bolts a woman named Jane something and then me." She stated proudly while Rainbow looked at her with a grin.

"You know we should fly together sometime and see who the fastest of the two of us are." Dash smirked while getting a challenging grin from the other mare.

"Name what time and I'll say where." Jayde said with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"Tomorrow 8am sharp now where?" She asked.

"Outside sector 5, its wide open and no one is out there that early. I'll bring my car but I got to warn you, I HATE loosing." Jayde stated getting a smile from Rainbow.

"So do I." The two smiled at the up coming match while her parents sighed as they landed outside the palace.

"You are so going down Twi er Jayde hope you're ready to be humbled." Dash stated.

"And I hope your ready for a healthy dose of eating your words." Jayde stated smirking at the grinning mare as they started to walk up the stairs to the palace and were met by more armed guards making the rest of the ponies look at Jayde.

"What? Its standard prosedure you really think you can just walk into the nations capital with so few guards? Dont worry they are just here for protection." Jayde stated but Rainbow stayed close to the mare while the others huddled closer to the two princesses.

As the group made it to the main room and three bio toxic screenings they were finally in the main hall and saw a older woman that looked to be in her 50's holding two children as Jayde ran up to her.

"Hey my babies! Ohhhhh! Mommy missed you." She said taking the children from their grandmother who hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Im glad your ok dear." She stated and smiled hearing the babies cooing feeling their mothers fur and warmth.

"Did you guys have fun with grandma? Huh?'' Jayde asked standing up and holding them on her hips and smiled at the woman.

"It's cool momma, I told you I could handle it." She smiled getting a nod from the woman.

"I know dear but you know how I worry. Now why dont you take your new friends outside and show them around while I talk to their leaders." She said as the two sisters stepped forward.

"Sure momma come on guys I'll show you guys around. Why dont you girls meet us at the house later tonight ok?" She stated to her human friends who looked uneasy.

"You sure sugar? Ah don't want to leave yall alone with the youngins and them." AJ stated getting a nod from the other girls.

"Indeed darling, though I know you can handle yourself we just want to make sure you will be alright with them and the babies." Rose stated looking over at the other mares.

"Really girls I got this, plus I want to know what my home world is like and get to hang with some of my own kind, don't worry girls it's not me ditching you really. The party is still on and we'll just have a few more guests is all, is that ok Tricia?" Jayde asked as the woman smiled and nodded making her afro bounce back and forth.

"Sure thing Jaydie the more the better!" She smiled and looked down at the pink pony who was looking up at her.

"You want to help me bake a few more cakes?" She asked at Pinkie's smile grew to dangerous levels.

"YES!"

"Twilight er Jayde dear do you know of any fashion store around, I'm an seamstress back home and fashion is my passion." Rarity stated as Rose chuckled.

"Please darling Jayde has no real fashion sence why dont you come along with me. I can show you some of the hottest fashion spot in town and I would like to talk with someone who loves the game as much as I." Rose smiled getting one from Rarity.

"Thank you darling I may just get a head start on the next line of fashion!" Rarity giggled and the four where off.

"Um Jayde? Do you know where any forests or animals are... Um if you dont mind telling me." Fluttershy asked.

"Um I could show you my vet clinic I have a lot a little friends there that you might like and the forest sector is not far from it." Francheska offered meekly smiling.

"Oh yes please." Fluttershy stated and walked off with Fran.

"Well if yall are sure ah'm gonna go check on the farm before the party starts, the crops are comin in really good this year." AJ stated as Applejack perked up.

"Y'all wouldn't mind if ah tagged along would yah, ah want to see how y'all get yer batch in." Applejack stated getting a nod from the human.

"Come on then ah'm sure that mah sister and her friends are there by now and Al is runnin damage control and granny is probably makin dinner fer us." She stated heading towards one of the cars to be taken home.

"Well I'll see you at the party Jayde just be careful ok?" Rebecca said eyeing Rainbow.

"Ok RD I'll see you later." Jayde stated still holding the babies on her hips before she kissed them both making them giggle as she walked towards their room so she could get their carrying bags.

"So Twi er Jayde what's it like being a mom?" Rainbow asked and winced.

'Real smooth Rainbow.' She thought to herself as Jayde put on the baby carriers and put the two in them.

"I dont know how to describe it to you Rain, it's hard work but it's the best job I could ever have. I'd give up everything if it ment my babies had a safe secure future. I love being a mom and wouldn't trade the job for anything, I'm happy here. I have a loving husband, two beautiful kids and a awesome job, I dont know what else I could want in life Rain." Jayde said smiling at her kids who were giggling.

"Come on lets go, I got a lot to show you." Jayde said and turned to see the pegasus staring at her with a small smile and looked like she was staring off into space.

"Rain? You ok?" Jayde asked as the mare blinked and smiled.

"Yea totally. So where to?" She asked just a Jayde's hoof beeped and a window opened up to show she needed to pick something up from Rose's as she blushed.

"Um lets head to my favorite spot here in town. The arena." She said trotting out as the babies giggled clapping their hands while Rainbow followed after the mare giving a good long stare at the mares flank and blushed at the toned muscles on her.

'Wow Twi is HOT!' Rainbow thought licking her lips.

"So Rain do you mind if I ask you some questions while we walk?" Jayde asked snapping Dash out of any pervy thought she was starting to get.

"Um sure. What do you want to know?" Dash asked.

"Well what's our home world like?" She asked getting a smile from Dash as she started to swap stories with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

(4 hours later)

Dash and Jayde along with two sleeping babies walked into Jaydes house to find their friends already there and the party was in full swing while they were greeted by the the others.

"Awww Twilight your babies are so CUTE!" Pinkie gushed as Nicholas snored softly with a spit bubble on his lips.

"Seriously Pinkie my name is Jayde not Twilight, and I'm gonna put the kids down so Tricia keep it down to a low roar." Jayde said getting a nod from the woman while Jayde headed upstairs while the ponies talked about their day with the others.

"So Dash how was your day with Twilight?" Rarity asked as the mare blushed with a small smile on her face.

"It was pretty cool, we went to all kinds of places from the library to the race track and to something call the arena where these flying things did all kinds of cool stuff! Best. Day. Ever." She said sighing and plopping down with a goofy grin on her face as Fluttershy smiled and noticed her wet wings.

"Um Dash what happened to your wings? Um if you dont mind telling us that is." She asked snapping the mare out of her daydream but held onto the fond smile on her face.

"Twi was getting tired from carrying the kids so I offered to hold them for a while, they took a liking to my wings and slobbered all over them." She said laughing while the humans gaped at her.

"Jayde let you hold her kids? Wow you must have really earned her trust." Patricia stated making them look at her.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked getting her answer from Rebecca.

"Jayde wouldn't let anyone hold them but us and family. For her to let you hold her kids she must trust you some kind of hardcore." She said getting a smile from Dash just as Jayde came down.

"Ok guys I just layed them down so now we can party!" Jayde smiled getting some in return from the others. Jayde and her friends partied well into the night before it started to wind down and her human friends left.

"See you later guys! I had a great time be safe heading home." She said as they all headed to their cars saying goodbye to the mare before she closed the door and turned to see the other mares looking at her.

"Ok guys guest rooms are down the hall and bathroom is at the end of the hall so you guys can take a shower, I'm upstairs if you need me second door on the right." She said waving goodnight to them as she headed to take a shower and get some sleep.

Rainbow watched her head up the stair and sighed and headed for the shower first since she was sweaty and had baby slobber all over her. After her shower she headed down to one of the rooms and layed down on the large bed sighing before starting to fall asleep.

Later that night Rainbow woke up to the sound of hoofsteps above her making her get up and walk upstairs to check on Twilight and the kids. After looking in on the children who where still alseep she looked in on Twilight but saw she wasn't in her bed, she wondered the hallway and saw Twilight outside looking up at the stars lost in her own little world. As Rainbow got closer she could see that something was troubling her and had a need to help her.

"Twilight?" Dash said softly but got nothing out of her.

"Jayde?" She called out again a little louder as watching the mare turn to her and smiled.

"Oh hey Rain, what are you doing up?" She asked turning back to the stars.

"I should be asking you that. You ok Jayde?" Rainbow asked getting a sigh from the mare.

"I dont know Rain, yesterday I thought I was the only one of my kind in the galaxy and now I found out that I had a past life in a world full of my own kind." She said before looking down.

"I always felt so alone being the only one of my kind and now I just don't know. I'm happy that I'm not alone but what happens now? I can't just leave what I have here behind, my life is here." She said and looked over at Rainbow.

"I keep having these flashes of us, our friends I guess is what we all were but with you it was different so many different feelings surface when a memory of you comes up. Saddness, need, want, and love. Rain were we together before I disappeared?" She asked as Rainbow stared at her for a minute before she sighed.

"No, we weren't. When you disappeared it was after your brothers wedding I was gonna ask you out that night, hehe, I was gonna come to your room and seduce you and hope against hope that you accepted me. But I guess that it's to late for me anyway, you have a family here and I'm pretty sure that you're not going to be coming back with us when we leave. I wish that I would have said something to you back then sooner." Dash said smiling and looked up at the sky.

"Haha! I still rememeber when I first met you." She said smiling at the memory.

"I remember that, you bawled me over and into a mud puddle and then you gave me your patented 'Rainblow Dry' messed my mane up even more and then you and um Spike started to laugh at me. I was so angry but now that I think about it WAS pretty funny." She said smiling as the memory came to her.

"We had some good times huh Rainbow?" Jayde asked turning only to be on the of a deep kiss from the pegasus surprising her and jumped back looking at Dash in shock as all kinds of feeling swarmed her.

"Sorry Twi, I just couldnt help myself. I know that this is the last I will problably ever get to see you and well I figured I might as well get that one kiss in before we leave so I can have something to remember you by. But I'll leave you alone now." Dash stated looking down as tears started to bud in her eyes and head towards the hallway.

"Wait Rain, don't go." Jayde said making the mare stop in her tracks.

"Since you know that I won't be leaving why dont you stay? Here with me and my family, I know Nik wouldn't oppose having you with us and he'll be tickled to know that his wife is bringing another mare into the famliy." Jayde asked running her hoof along the ground.

"Twi are you serious? Your not mad?" She asked as Jayde shook her head with a smile.

"Im serious Dash and Im not Twilight anymore, I'm Jayde and besides Nik knows that Im bi-sexual and if I have a need I usually get some help from my friends especially when my heat kicks in. Why dont you sleep on it Rain and give it some thought and let me know before you leave ok?" Jayde said walking up to her and pulling her into a deep searing kiss making Rainbow's wings snap out and moan into the kiss before Twilight pulled back with a smile at the glossy and goofy look on Rainbow's face.

"Just think about it Rain ok. Now why don't we head to bed, we've had a long day today." She said giving the mare another searing kiss running her tongue along her lips as Rainbow opened her mouth and Jayde's tongue invaded her mouth claiming it as hers while Rainbow's eyes rolled into the back of her head before Jayde pulled back with a pop keeping a hold of the mare who's legs were like jelly at the moment and into Jayde's arms panting.

"See you in the morning Rain." Jayde said leaving the panting mare giving a extra sway in her hips and smiled as Rainbow was mesmorized by her flank.

"Uhhhhhhh, wow." Was all Dash could say when she lost sight of the sexy mare while a goofy grin spread across her face before it fell to a frown.

Rainbow was faced with a very difficult decision ahead of her, on one hand she could stay with Twi er Jayde and be with the mare of her dreams and leave everything she knew back in Equestria behind her, friends, family, the Wonderbolts. Everything. OR She could go back and leave the mare of her dreams behind possibly forever.

She sighed and looked up at the sky hoping it could give her the answers, but after a while she sighed and headed back to her bed.

(Next day)

Jayde and Rainbow were just outside town with most of the people there waiting for the race to start as the two opponents smirked at each other. Everyone watched as Dash flapped her wings grinning at Jayde who was smiled and reved her turbine engine shooting flames out the back of her RY-Super Charged Sport Cruiser. The two watched a light hovered in front of them counting down as the whine of Jayde turbine spun just as the light reached zero and a green GO flashed signaling the drag race to start.

The aftershock of the two speedsters take off made many loose their footing and some were completely blown over as a color of rainbow shot up into the sky showing Dash broke the sound barrier followed by another sonic boom of Jayde right behind.

A screen popped up showing the super sonic racers as they reached the first checkpoint neck and neck.

"Wow ah've never seen Dash going so fast in mah life!" Applejack stated as Alice smirked.

"Jayde is just getting warmed up." She said as they saw Jayde pulled ahead of Dash and another sonic boom sounded telling everyone she reached Mach 2 followed by another rainboom making the ponies cheer.

"WOW two rainbooms in one day! Dashie is really amping it up!" Pinkie yelled just when the sound of another pair of sonic booms and a rainbow ring shot into the air making the ponies jaws drop as the two crossed the finish line with a tie.

(With Jayde)

The purple mare was stunned that Rainbow was able to keep up with her even after she reached Mach 3, once she was stopped she jumped out and ran to the mare who was grinning like crazy just as Jayde slid and caught her as she fell and held her close to her chest.

"RAIN! Are you ok?!" She yelled as the mare started to laugh weakly.

"Ha! I did it, a triple rainboom!" She smiled and poked Jayde in the nose.

"Boop. Hehehe you should see the look on your face. Hey Twi. looks like I can never call you a egghead again huh? Can't believe you pushed me so hard to keep up with you." She said sighing and snuggling into the other mares G-suit.

"I'm really tired Twi. I'm gonna take a nap." She said getting a smile from Jayde who held her tighter and ran a hoof through her mane.

"You idiot." She said as medic's came over to them and said she was suffering from extream exhaustion. Jayde sighed and picked the mare up with her magic while Francheska ran with them to the ambulance that was taking Dash to the vet to be looked after.

(Animal health clinic 2 days later)

Jayde smiled running her hoof through Rain's mane just when she saw the door open revealing her husband making her shoot up and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a heated kiss.

"I missed you." She said leaning her forehead to his feeling his hands moving further south making her grin.

"I missed you to." He stated kissing her and nibbling down her jaw line and neck getting a pleased sigh from the mare before he stopped making her groan in disappointment and look at him.

"What did you stop for?" She asked as he nodded his head over to a grinning pegasus.

"Oh please dont stop on my account. This is a awesome way to wake up." She smiled.

"RAIN!" Jayde jumped out of her husbands arms and ran over to the mare worried.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" She asked as the pegasus smiled.

"Really, really sore. But (ow) I'll live." She said as Jayde smirked and bumped her shoulder making the mare wince.

"Dude that was awesome! I dont know how you did it but I'm gonna chalk it up as a pegasus thing, I can't believe how your body held up at Mach 3 but its amazing Rain!" Jayde grinned as her husband walked over to the two as Jayde told him about the race.

"Well Ms. Dash I think my wife is right you truely are amazing." He smiled as the mare blushed at the human and looked away.

"How long have I been out?" Rainbow asked.

"Bout two days, it's about 4 right now so if you want I can go get a Fran for you?" Jayde offered as Rainbow nodded.

"Might as well get if over with." She sighed getting a understanding nod from Jayde and Nikolia.

"Nik stay here with Rain, I'll be right back." Jayde said getting a nod from her husband.

"Of course beautiful." He said making her smile and head out to find Fran leaving the two alone.

"So you are from my wife's homeworld yes?" He asked getting a nod from the mare.

"Yeah, I met Twi a few years ago. Been best friends ever since." She smiled but looked over at his confused face.

"Who is this Twi?" He asked as she sighed.

"Back home her name was Twilight Sparkle and was the student of our ruler the sun princess Celestia. Well after a attack on her brother's wedding and we beat the snot out of the invaders, Twilight was attacked by a assassin. But something went wrong and when the two were fighting it created some kind of ball of energy, Twi was trying to shut it down after she knocked the assassin out but then I had to go and scare her." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"If I had'nt had scared her she would still be home! With us, with me." She said looking down sniffing but looked up hearing the door close.

"Ms. Dash I must say that I am sorry that you and your friends." He said running his fingers through her mane making her smile and relax.

"But I have to also thank you." He said making her eyes snap open and look at him.

"If it was'nt for you I never would have met the love of my life, I never would have had my two beautiful children or the life I have now. So thank you Ms. Dash." He said hugging the shocked mare who smiled a little and hugged the large human back.

"But now she does'nt remember any of us! I never got to tell her how I feel or had the life with her that I hoped for." She said looking at the mare and blushed as he wiped her tears away.

"Ms. Dash I know that's not true, when I saw the two of you a while ago I could see her look at you the same way she looks at me. She may not know it yet but she does feel the same for you as you do her, but you already know this don't you?" He asked as she looked away and nodded.

"Besides Ms. Dash if I know my wife, and I do before you leave here she will go back with you. At least for a while before she comes home." He smiled at the hope in Dash's eyes.

"I figure my wife offered you a oppertunity yes? To stay with us and our family? Well I have no problem with it Ms. Dash but if you do choose go back I dont know if you will be able to came back if you change your mind. I will talk to my wife and make sure she goes with you for a while at least to see her own kind and to see your side of things, I'm sure you have your own dreams for the future and family and friends back home. Jayde needs to see that so she doesnt try to force you to stay here." He said leaning over and giving the mare a small kiss on the head making her face light up.

"But it would be nice to have you stay with us Ms. Dash." He said getting up and heading to the door.

"Rain." She said as he turned back to her confused.

"Just call me Rain, it's what Twi er Jayde calls me." She said still blushing with a small smile.

"Ok Rain I will be right back, I'm going to check on Jayde." He said opening the door to find a pile of mares and humans falling into the room just as Jayde rounded the corner with Francheska.

"Um what's up?" Jayde asked as the humans and ponies jumped up blushing at being caught.

"Um nothin, nothin at all. Um hey Applejack why don't you come help me with some of the garden at the farm." Alice said her eyes shifting all over the place while Applejacks eyes were wide and all over the place as well.

"Yah took the words right out of my mouth." She said as the two took off.

"Um me, Pinks, and Tricia have to do that think at the bake shop." Rebecca said sweating.

"What thing?" The two bubble girls asked as the woman started to turn pale.

"You know that thing at the shop you told me you wanted to show us." She said fidgeting under Jayde's narrowed eyes.

"Um I don't remember any thing at the store. What about you Pinkie?" Tricia asked.

"Nopey dopey!" She said before they were both dragged out of the clinic by the flustered girl mumbling about thick headed people and ponies.

Jayde watched the three leave before turning her gaze on the two fashion divas.

"Well darling we must be going there is new line of products that I simply must show Rarity so she can be ahead of the game back home so to speak." Rose said walking away quickly just as Fluttershy came around the corner.

"Um Francheska one of the bunnies is having a tummy ache, where do you keep their stomach pills?" She asked watching the two walk back and then break into a run down the hall and out the clinic.

"Um well it's in the cabinet above the operating sink, if that's ok?" Fran said as Fluttershy blushed.

"Oh ok I'll be going then, if that's ok with you?" She said getting a nod from Francheska who then turned back to Rainbow and a glaring Jayde making her squeak.

"I'm gonna get those 8 back for this." She smiled and turned to see Fran checking on Rainbow as her husband came out and shut the door.

"Come on Jayde lets go have a chat ok?" He said as Jayde looked confused.

"Ok?" She said as the two headed down the hall.

In the exam room Francheska was just getting done with Rain when they heard Jayde scream.

"WHAT!" The two looked at each other as Francheska wimpered.

"Why don't you stay in here with me till they cool down." Rainbow suggested getting a nod from the woman.

After a while she saw Nikolai walk in with a smile give Dash a thumbs up and a wink.

"She'll be going with you but on one condition and she'll tell you when you start to leave. I swear she would have made great ambassador." He said getting confused looks from the two girls as Jayde pushed passed him and plopped down next to Dash and pouted.

" I do this under protest Nik and your sleeping on the couch for a week when I get back." She said getting a wince from him.

"Well I better enjoy the bed while I can." He sighed making her smile watching him walk out.

"Jayde your really going to have him on the couch for a week?" Francheska asked as Jayde laughed.

"Please Fran you know there is no way I'll last that long without him! And he knows it to, he's just being dramatic is all." She smiled and looked at Dash.

"Hey Fran you mind giving me and Rain a minute alone?" She asked getting smile from the woman.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check on Fluttershy. Um if that's ok?" She asked getting a nod from the pair as a smile came from the woman who quickly left to go tend to Fluttershy leaving the two alone and a heavy silence filled the room.

"Um so what should I expect when I get there or well get back that is?" Jayde asked getting a smile from Rainbow.

"Mostly hugs and parties from everypony like your brother and parents, along with Cadence, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Cruasders." She said as Jayde sighed.

"This is going to be so awkward." She said but felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Dont worry Jayde I'll be there with you every step of the way." Dash said making Jayde smile and nuzzle her.

"Ow OW!"

"Quite being such a wuss."

(2 weeks later)

Jayde was standing in front of Luna and Celestia with her saddle packs full of gear and her trusty sidearm along with a small square.

"Are you ready Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"It's Jayde princess and yes I am but there is one thing you have to promise to do before we go." She stated getting a curious look from the two rulers.

"And what's that Jayde?" Celestia asked as the unicorn smirked.

"You open trade and allow access between our two worlds." She stated as everyone's eye's popped open while Jayde's mother in law started to cackle.

"Honestly mother you're very creepy when you laugh like that." Nikolia said and got a smack in the back of his head for his troubles while the others laughed.

"That is a very bold request Jayde." Celestia said while the unicorn smiled.

"Well if my memories are correct then I am the element of magic for something called the Elements of Harmony and a key part of Equestria's defence against evil yadda yadda yadda and three bags full. So I think it's perfectly reasonable to have a ally and new trade partner, besides it's a win win situation for both of us. Between the new influx us buyers and sellers along with our advanced technology we can jump start your nation forward by hundreds or even a thousand years. Plus even if Im not going to be staying I will be able to help you with any kind of danger that pops up once we have trade routes set up and you will have the might of the Lunar Republic to call on if heaven forbid there is war." She said as they all looked at her stunned as she took another breath.

"And from you we would be able to have fresh supplies to maintain our people and expand our trade goods to you and bring in some from your nation to us. Not only that but from what Rarity told me gems in your land are so common that they barey are worth much. I say with can split the profit, say 70/30. We will be providing the tools to mine and transport the gem and you just porvide the gems." She said as Luna stepped up.

"That sounds very good indeed but for the profit I say 60/40 since we will be providing the gems." She said as Jayde grinned.

"Yes you will be we are providing the labor, tools and the most experianced miners the moon has to offer to mine, haul and ship the gem. So I say 70/30 our favor." She said as Luna's eyes narrowed.

"60/40 your favor, we must get some kind profit from this along with a 70/30 our favor for any Equestrian goods besides the gems." She stated as Jayde thought about it.

"Sounds fair, you got yourself a deal." She said shaking her hoof.

"Well once we get there and back the president should have everything set up and documented ready to make it offical." She smiled as her eyes turned white and the runes on her body glowed bright before she slammed her hoof down on the stone floor as a pattern began to draw itself on the floor and flashed and Jayde stopped glowing as a black stone with runes carved into it popped up out of the floor in the middle of the pattern.

"Ok lets go." She stated walking over to the ponies who were gaping at her especially Celestia and Luna.

"Whoa." Dash stated.

"Twili er Jayde what did you just do?" Rarity asked.

"She placed a interdemintional marker. Not even Celestia was able to understand how to do the spell at such a young age, you surpise me Jayde Romanov." Luna said smiling.

"Meh its just something I found in some Saturn ruins." She said as the two alicorns were in thought.

"ALRIGHT! Now how bout we get this show on the road." She said snapping the mares out of their stupor.

"Indeed." Celestia said staring at Jayde before she and Luna gathered their magic before they flashed away.


	3. Chapter 3

(Equestria)

Inside a hidden chamber sparks of lightning flashed all over before a white orb appeared and then exploded as the band of ponies appeared from the flash and the two princesses fell to their knees panting.

"Wooohooo! What a ride!" Jayde yelled with a big smile on her face before she looked at the two goddesses.

"Oh are you two ok?" She asked trotting up to them checking up on them for injuries.

"Just tired Jayde is all." Celestia said getting a smile from the unicorn.

"Oh dude no problem I can help you out." She said as her horn turned orange and what looked like fire surrounded the two who yelped.

"Calm down and relax it's not going to hurt you, you should start to feel better in a minute." Jayde said as the two bouncing and rolling goddesses obeyed her and could feel their magic well coming back faster and could feel the exhaustion disappear.

The ponies in the room room watched the healing flames dance over the princesses healing them as they got up and Jayde let her magic fade.

"What was that Jayde? That was not any magic I have ever seen." Luna said getting a smile from her.

"That's a secret. So who's hungrey cause Im starving." She said pushing open the heavy wooden doors as all their stomachs growled making them giggle and follow the purple mare outside.

"Hey you soldier guy! Where's the kitchen at?" She asked but he just stood there and stared out into space.

"Helllloooooo? Moon to base, come in base." She said tapping him on the forehead hearing the stallion beside the door snort making her look at him.

"YOU! You breathed! Where's the kitchen seriously Im starving!" She said but he composed him and became a statue.

"UUUGGGHHHHH! It's no wonder mares on this world like each other more than stallions if this is all you ever do!" She sighed hearing laughter from the other mares.

"Don't bother Jayde I tried the same thing when the princess visited one time, didn't get anything out of them." Rainbow stated and waved her over.

"Come on Jayde lets go eat. I'm sure your brother is around here somewhere." Celestia stated as the mare sighed.

"Right I have a blood brother, this is gonna be weird." She said following the pack around twists and turns making her feel a since of deju vu. After a while the group came into a massive dinning hall that could easily seat all of her home sector and still have room for more.

"Jayde you coming?" She heard Celestia ask making snap out of her shock.

"Wow you royals really do know how live." She said looking around smiling as a few chefs and waitresses came and and took their order, Jayde was a little upset they didnt have any tofu burgers or hotdogs but settled for a large salad with ranch dressing.

"What's a tofu burger?" Luna asked as Jayde smiled.

"Its like a regular hamburger but no animal parts in it. Same thing with the hotdog, don't get me wrong they are both awesome but I just can't eat real meat." She stated getting shocked looks from them.

"What? It was my dad's burger and I had already finished mine but was really hungrey after a day in the labs so I took a big bite of his burger and instantly got sick after I swollowed it." She said.

"Worst week of my life." She stated getting nods from the others when their meals came out.

After they ate and the plates were taken away Celestia had a guard summon for Shining Armor while Jayde laughed.

"My brothers name is Shining Armor? HA! What is he like really good at cleaning armor or something?" She asked as a large hoof landed on her shoulder making her react jumping up and twisting the hoof around as her hind legs wrapped around whoever dared touch her neck as she pulled back.

"TWILIGHT STOP THAT'S SHINING ARMOR!" Celestia yelled making her come back to reality and let go of the whimpering stallion and jump off him.

"OH I'M SO SO SORRY! WHEN YOU GRABBED ME LIKE THAT I JUST REACTED OH MAN IM SO SORRY DUDE!" She paniced checking him over.

"Hold on I can fix you in just a sec stay still." She said and once again she summoned the healing flames around him letting it work its magic as she heard him sigh.

"Are you ok? I'm soooo sorry about that, I just have a issue with people surprising me is all. Are you ok?" She asked feeling really bad helping the stallion up who rolled his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good that was a really good move, what was that?" He asked as she beamed.

"My drill instructor taught it to us when I was in basic training, comes in really handy." She said getting a good look at the stallion.

"So your Shining Armor? Huh I expected you a little bigger or something." She said while he looked at her stunned.

"Twilly you look so different." He said walking around the mare.

"You cut your mane and tail to, and your pretty fit to." He said still looking her over.

"Well the military didn't like long manes or tails and the marines kinda make you fit and tone." She said slipping off her gear showing a small but deep scar on her left shoulder.

"Whoa Jayde where did you get that scar?" Dash asked making the mare look down at it.

"Oh it's just a flesh wound from a las-rifle. Tagged me pretty good but I'm good, I think it looks cool. Scars especially battle scars are sexy to me." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You should ask my husband, he's got a few from some battles during deployments, rrrooowwww." She said giggling as Dash blushed along with the other girls.

"HUSBAND!? SMACK!"

"OH IM SORRY!"

"I think you knocked him out that time Jayde." Pinkie said as Jayde was busy apologizing and trying to wake her brother up while Rainbow was trying to learn how to breath from laughing so hard.

(10 min later)

"Dang Jayde how hard did you hit the poor feller?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"HAHAHAHAH (BRRRREEEAAAAATTTHHHH!) HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY RAINBOW!"

"HEHEHEHEHE!"

"Well actually it is, um if thats ok?"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"SQUEE!"

"I would think the captain of the guard should be able to take a hit?"

"Luna! That's not very nice!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Well he should!"

"OH OH he's coming to!"

Shining Armor opened his eyes and to see 8 mares looking down at him as he groaned and slowly sat up holding his head.

"Did anypony get the number to that stage couch?" He groaned.

"I'm really sorry! But when you yelled you really scared me and I just kinda reacted. Are you ok?" Jayde asked as he looked up at her.

"Twilly I don't know who taught you that but I want to employ him for the guard." He smiled getting a sigh from the others before his eyes when wide.

"Wait did you say you were married!?" He shouted and then groaned holding his head.

"Yeeesssssss. I'm married and have two kids." She said as Shining shot a look at her.

"WHAT!?"

"Dude seriously calm down even my dad... Wait nevermind his reaction was worse but seriously chill out man damn, I've been married for 6 years now I think I don't need your permission there guy." Jayde said with narrowed eyes while he looked at her confused.

"Wait what? Twi you've only been gone for a year, what are you talking about?" He asked as Jayde sighed.

"My name is Jayde not Twilight first of all oh brother of mine, and second talk to Celestia about that thing, I on the other hand while you do that am going to explore." She said putting her gear back on and looked at Dash.

"Yo Rain you wanted to fly together right?" She asked getting a confused look from Dash.

"Um yeah that would be awesome but how?" She asked making Jayde get a big smile.

"Never give a girl a big funding pool and unlimited resources." She said taking out the square and headed outside with the others following her.

Once outside and she found a large area to set the square down she stomped her hoof and the square started to transform into her Super Sport making the others gape.

"My own design actually. Pretty cool huh? Made a fortune off these to the point my great-great-great grandkids are going to be set for life." She smiled as the door opened up for her and the top slid into the back.

"So Rain you want to ride with me?" She asked looking back to see the pegasus gone till she heard the horn honk.

"Come on Jayde! Time's wastin!" Rainbow called from the passenger seat.

"Well if you need me I'm going to check out where Spike is and stuff. Later!" She said jumping into the driver seat and shot off into the sky hearing Rainbow scream.

"Come captain we have much to discuss about you sister." Celestia stated walking back into the castle as Luna yawned looking at the other ponies.

"Why dont you ponies head home, I'm sure your family wants to know you are home and safe." She said heading inside.

"Yes we all best be on our way, Im sure that all of our family is wandering about us." Rarity stated getting nods from the others.

"Oh I hope angel has been good for Ditzy and helped her feed the animals." Fluttershy said picking up her pace to the train station.

(Ponyville)

Jayde and Rainbow hovered above the small town for a bit smiling at each other.

"Do you think we should?"

"Naturally."

"Mare after my own heart." Jayde said smiling at the blush on Dash's face as she flipped her car over and came in at a steep angle before leveling out along with road, once they got within three feet above the ground Jayde pushed a red button and fell through the seat and began to trott with Rainbow towards the library as the car transformed back into a cube and fell into Jayde's pouch.

"Awesome entrance and now we just keep moving like nothing happened." Dash said pulling some shades over her eyes while she watched as some shades formed on Jaydes face.

"Swag." Was all Jayde needed to say as the two came to the library.

"3.2.1."

"RAINBOW DASH!?" The two mares looked over to see Scootaloo and the other crusaders running up to them.

"What's up squirt?" Rainbow said smiling at the filly pegasus.

"When did yall get back Ms. Dash?" Applebloom asked.

"Um who's your friend?" Sweetie Belle asked looking at Jayde who kept looking at the library.

"Hey Rain Im gonna go see if Spike is in there." Jayde stated taking the shades off and put them in her bag after they folded up.

"No prob Jayde, I'll be there in a bit." She said watching the mare walk to the library letting her eyes travel south.

"Quit looking at my butt Rain, actually you can keep looking but don't touch." Jayde said smiling back at her who was licking her lips.

"Rainbow? Who is that mare?" Dash looked down and smiled looking back at the library.

"Hold on wait for it." She said.

"TWILIGHT!"

(Inside the library)

Jayde smiled and held onto the baby dragon like her long lost child had come back, she had tears in her eyes and could feel Spikes tears soaking her chest.

"Twilight you're finally back!" Spike yelled squeezing the mare who was running her hoof along his spines.

"Yeah but I dont go by Twilight anymore Spike, I go by Jayde." She said pulling back wiping his tears.

"Jayde? Why?" He asked as she started to tell him about her home while Rainbow and the crusaders walked in.

"Wow that's one crazy tale Jayde but I believe you, crazier things have happened." He said getting a nod from the other mare and fillies.

"I figured as much, but I got to ask Spike do you want to come back with me?" She asked as he thought for a few minutes.

"Sure. Nothing is really here for me besides Rarity but even then I'm starting to think that she's not into dragons." He said saddly.

"How'd you figure that?" Jayde asked.

"Well after you disappeared I had a lot of time to just think and well I thought about our relationship and it's really just more of friends anyway so no harm really." He said shrugging getting a smile from his adopted mother.

"SO I have two younger siblings now and I guess you can say a father figure?" He asked getting a nod from Jayde.

"Yep, I think you two will get along just fine." She said hugging the dragon again.

"It's good to see you again Spike." She said.

"You know Twilight we still need to go to your mom and dad's place." He said getting a sigh from the mare.

"I know, it's a little weird having so many parents." She said.

"Well no time like the present might as well go see them now! Come on Spike I'm gonna show you what momma has been making since I've been gone, well one of the things I made." She stated pulling out the cube.

"Congrats on your cube." He deadpanned.

"Shutup stupid and walk outside." She said and threw it on the ground where it transformed.

"Jayde that is never gonna get old." Dash said as they heard a train pulling up.

"AWESOME!" Three guesses.

"That is SO COOL!" Spike yelled as the door opened.

"Hop in sport, we're gonna go for a ride." She said and walked up to Dash pulling her into a deep kiss before pulling back with a pop.

"And I expect you at my place tonight around 7 for a date." Jayde said leaving three gapping fillies and weak kneed pegasus.

"I think I like this version Twilight better." Dash said with a dumb look on her face as she took flight faltering ever once in a while towards the station to meet with her friends.

(Canterlot)

Jayde landed the car outside the house Spike pointed to and got out as the car folded up and into her pocket.

"So what do you think I can expect from-TWILIGHT!- them?" Jayde was pulled into a bone crushing hug by three ponies, two unicorns and a pink alicorn.

"Oh I missed you so much honey." She heard her mother say and could hear her father crying while the pink pony was looking her over.

"Wow Twilight you look hot." She said.

"Um thanks? I guess." She said feeling her back pop making her let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah that felt good." She said slumping down a little and stumbling as they let go of her.

"Where have you been sweetie!?" Her mom asked leading them into the house and once again explained everthing that's happened.

After about 3 hours of talking and answering questions and showing photos of the babies making the mares giggle while her dad was grumbling about some alien getting his daughter pregnant TWICE! Jayde looked out to see the sun was setting making her grin.

"Well I better go I have a date soon so I gotta fly. Later guys!" She yelled back running outside getting out her car and heading home.

(Ponyville)

Jayde had just put Spike to bed and prepared her and her dates dinner when she heard the door open and in walked a well groomed Rainbow Dash making Jayde's mouth drop open. She could tell she went the extra mile and had her mane in a bun and could smell a hint of mint perfume coming from her.

" Jayde." Rainbow said but Jayde never said anything making Dash smirk and fly up to her.

"Like what you see Jayde?" Dash asked smiling wide when she gave a dumb nod before shaking her head.

"Rain you come in here like that again and I might just have to have Spike sleep over at a friends house." Jayde smiled giving Rainbow a quick peck on the chin.

"Now I have prepared a feast for two so come my dear lets eat." Jayde said taking a seat and waited for Dash to have some of the spiced salad.

"Dang Jayde this is reall good, a lot better than the other times you cooked." She said as her eyes widened.

"Hey the last time you had my cooking was um that one time I tried to make us some sandwitches around the snowy season and was so nervous that I blew up half the kitchen." She said smiling as Dash laughed.

"Yeah exactly I- wait you were nervous then?" She asked as Jayde sighed.

"From what I'm getting from my memories Rain, Twilight had a crush on you since the Best Young Flyers Comp." She said as Rainbow's mouth dropped open.

"But,but why didnt you say anything!?" Dash asked.

"My guess is I was terrified that if she made a move on you then it would tear apart the we had. Come on Rain if I Twilight Sparkle the egghead would have came up to you and told you I wanted you to be my fillyfriend would you have? Or would you had thought it was a joke?" Jayde said as Dash looked down.

"I probably would have thought she was joking and laughted in her face, OH MAN that really would have messed everything up!" She said feeling more depressed.

"Maybe but I think that she would have just buried it down deep and never spoke of it again and it would probably be really awkward around you two for a long time but she would move on. I think so anyway." Jayde said picking up Dashes head to make her look at her.

"But I'm not Twilight Rain, I'm Jayde a mother, wife, soldier, racer, and I hope someones fillyfriend." She said smiling making Dash sigh and smile.

"Your right, I'm sorry for ruining dinner." She said.

"Hey you didn't ruin it! Besides I do remember that I have a special book that I had on hold for you for your birthday last year but since I wasn't here I didn't get to give it to you obviously." She said making mare grin.

"REALLY!?"

"Yeah finish your-OMNOMNOMNOM- food. Um right well come with me." She said leading her to the basement and flicked on the light.

"Now Twilight was saving this for you if you ever got together with her BUT I think you waited long enough." She said and pulled a fake candle and a wall opened up along with as lights came on showing a book shelf inside.

"Happy late birthday Rain, every Daring Doo book thats ever been released and even a few that havent been yet." Jayde said watching the shocked mare.

"But, you, how, I dont even, um what?"

"Use your words Rain they get you a lot farther in life." Jayde chuckled.

"How did you get these and they're all signed! How did she do it?" Rainbow asked as Jayde smiled.

"Actually she ment for this to be a wedding present to tell you the truth and if you look at the signature you can recognize it." She said smiling as tears came the mares face.

"It was her all along it was her, she's the author of the story." Rainbow said sniffing as Jayde pulled her into a hug as the mare clutched the book to her chest sitting down on her hunches and started to cry.

"HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SEEN IT! IM SO STUPID!" She cried looking down at the book.

"Hey Rain look at me." She said lifting the mares face up and smiled.

"If your Twilight was here now what do you think she would say?" She asked as Rainbow snorted and laughed.

"To stop crying on the book she wrote for me or I would ruin it."She laughed getting a giggle out of Jayde.

"Yeah most likely. I think your Twilight would take this book away gently make you look at her and..." She pulled Rainbow into a soft loving kiss trying to take all the pain away from her friend before she pulled back in the need for air.

The two mares stared at each other panting before they smiled.

"I think she would to, softy." Dash said pecking her lips and grabbing the book.

"Hey is it cool if I stay here and read tonight?" She asked getting a nod from Jayde.

"No prob Rain but I got one last thing I want to do with you before you hit the books." She said making Rainbow blush.

"Um I don't mind the kissing, I mean I REALLY don't mind the kissing but uh I think this is a really big step don't you think?" She said nervously while Jayde laughted.

"Not that you perv, come on and I'll show you." She said heading back upstairs and pulled the secret switch closing the fake wall as Dash looked back at it and smiled before following Jayde outside and towards the park hill where they usually play with their pets and where they watched the awsome meteor shower.

" So Jay what are we doing here?" Rainbow asked getting a smile from the unicorn.

"I just got a idea, how would you like to watch Daring Doo instead of read it?" She asked as Rainbow's eyes widened.

"Really you can do that?!" She asked getting a nod as her horn started to glow.

"Rainbow when I start this spell don't bother me ok?" She said getting a nod from Dash just as a flash went off and she was suddenly in a jungle just when Daring Doo jumped out of the bush with giant spiders chasing her.

Two hours later Daring had just excaped being impaled and burned alive after defeating the main villan and got the artifact only to be stopped by another, a stallion before he vanished into the brush and Daring had to make a quick get away from the villans henchman when the words to be continued came up.

"AAAAAWWWWWWW! IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!" Dash said as everything went back to normal and saw Jayde smiling at her not even breaking a sweat.

"Glad you liked but I need to get back to Spike and you have morning duty to do tomorrow Rain." She said looking back at the library when she felt her face grabbed and pulled into a searing kiss making her eyes go wide and knees weak before the mare pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks Jayde you went above and beyond for me today and I would be happy to be your filly friend, but I expect a show at the end of every night time date." She said kissing the mare again before taking flight.

"Thanks Jay!" She called flying away as Jayde just kept waving with a goofy smile on her face before trotting back to the library and took a bath before heading to bed.

(Next day)

Jayde made her way through the market towards sugar cube corner getting curious looks from the other ponies as she walked into the shop to see Pinkie manning the counter.

"Sup Pinks how's it going!?" She called as the pony smiled and hopped the counter.

"HEY JAYDIE!" She said pulling the mare into a bone crushing hug before dropping her with a thud.

"I got to go." She said zipping out of bake shop while Jayde just smiled.

"She reminds me so much of Tricia it's not even funny." She said to herself turning to see a orange skinny stallion walking up to her.

"I'm so sorry miss that was-

"Yeah that's Pinkie I know but I'm used to it though from my friend Tricia." She said walking over to the display.

"Well still how bout a free blueberry bagle?" He asked making her smile.

"Cool thanks ! Tell Mrs. Cake I said hi." She called over her should walking out.

"Hm how does she know our name, she looks familar I just can't put my hoof on it." He said as a few more customers came in.

Jayde walked through town heading towards her past lifes favorite spot so she could watch Rainbow practise and where she could read well back then anyway, now she was going to work on her car.

With that in mind Jayde pulled out the cube and let it unfold before a bunch of screens popped up and she started to look through them as she pulled out a small marble and tossed it over to the side as a full tool box and car jacks. She smiled and tied a red head band around her forehead to keep sweat from her eyes as her horn lit up and could hear the tools moving around before she thrust her hoof at the car and the screens floated over to various areas around the car.

(4 hours later)

Dash had just got done with work and went over to Jayde's place and talked to Spike when Pinkie showed up handing them invitations to a party at AJ's barn. After she left she couldn't find her new fillyfriend anywhere so decided to go practise but when she got to her favorite spot she found a gaggle of ponies there and her mare with the CMC.

She flew down to find that Jayde was working on her car and the crusaders were actually helping, well Applebloom was while Sweetie Belle was reading something on some screens and Scootaloo was handing her tools.

"The screen said that you just increased the max output by 22% Jayde!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Thanks hun, Scoots hand me that wrench over there the one with a bright blue handle." She heard Jayde from under the car.

"You mean this one?" She said as Jayde's magic grabbed it and pulled it under the car.

"Yep this is it thanks Scoots."

"No prob!"

"What's this thing do?"

"That's the turbine computer hook port don't touch, it's custom and costs a pretty penny." She said.

"What's a penny?" She asked.

"A form of money." Jayde answered.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Dash called out catching the attention of the others.

"Hey Rain just doing some tweeking on the car is all, this baby is one turbo upgrade away from hitting Mach 4! You going to train today or you want to watch me get dirty?" She asked sliding out from under the car with oil and grease in her coat and on her face.

"I got to say the latter is very tempting." Dash stated smiling while Scootaloo gagged.

"So Rain what IS your plan for today?" She asked as the ponies left talking about the strange mare and the cool thing she was working on or how she might be with Ponyville's star pegasus.

"Well I was looking for you but when I couldn't find you I was going to practise, BUUUUTTT since your here what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well let me put the car together and then you can have my full attention, it's been a long time since I've seen you fly." She said looking down but Dash kissed her on the ear.

" Hey it's cool Jayde from the way I see it you have my Twilight's smart and Jayde's awsome skills and smarts so I get the best of both worlds." Rainbow said smiling as Jayde grinned.

"You just want me for my body." She said as Rainbow gave her a playful shove.

"Shutup and go fix the car." She smiled watching her work and handed her any tools she needed.

"You know I didn't hear you disagree with what I said." Jayde said from under the car.

"That's part of it but your almost as awesome as me, almost." She smiled hearing her laugh.

After about a hour everything was back in place and packed up with the car and toolbox in her vest pocket.

"Ok Rain wow me." She said and was pulled into a powerful and hungrey kiss before Dash pulled back smiling at the goofy look on the unicorns face.

"Not what I had in mind but WOW! Now show me what you can do Rain." She said pushing Rainbow away as she shot into the sky at breakneak speeds as two rainbooms went off at once.

"Well darling I must say that Dash's mood has certainly improved since you came back." Jayde turned around to see Rarity and Applejack walking up her.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much sugarcube we just saw the crowd over here a while ago and wanted to see what was goin on, you know what it was about?" AJ asked.

"Yeah I was working on my car when the crusaders came by and offered to help so I put them to work with Sweetie looking at numbers, Scoots handing me tools and Applebloom was asking questions the whole time." She said shrugging as the two groaned.

"Oh darling I am so sorry about that." She said as Jayde just waved them off.

"No harm done, remember I have two of my own and their growing like weeds I swear." She said as they all smiled and looked back up at Dash who was in the middle of doing a tight loop.

"Um I hope I don't come off as rude dear but how did you have your children?" Rarity asked.

"With a little bit of my magic and nine months later here they were, pretty much as soon as I could have another again we went right for it. But I think me and Nik are good on kids for now unless Rain joins us and wants a kid then meh." She shrugged watching Rainbow spin through a tight group of trees.

" So ah guess when yall go back yer takin Spike with you?" AJ asked getting a nod from Jayde.

"Yeah when I asked him he said he wanted to and last night after my date with Dash I wanted to make sure he wanted to go and he does so I won't stop him." She said smiling as Dash squeezed between two tight trees while dodging a third at the last second.

"Well I will miss Spikey Wikey, it's gonna be very lonely without him there." Rarity said just as Dash landed in front to them panting.

"So what do you think?" She asked Jayde's horn lit and she was engulfed in the healing power.

"Your flip at the end of the last corkscrew was a little sloppy from your dizzyness, I saw you clip your wing on one of the trees and I saw the gash you got under your wing dodging the tree past the tight pair you went through at the end, but all in all I have to say if it was anyone else we would be calling for the medics." She said giving the mare a peck on the nose.

"Now lets go take a shower, we both are dirty and I have oil and grease on me." Jayde said waving goodbye to the other two dumb struck mares.

"I was sure I could have made that last pair of tight trees." Dash was saying as the walked away.

"Babe you came in to fast and at the wrong angle..." Jayde said before they got out of earshot.

(Library)

"So do you think that if I lessen the number of spins but put in a few flashy moves I would be square?" Rainbow asked as they walked into the library and said bye to Spike who was going out to play with the crusaders.

"Mhmmm I say that shoud work, we can practise a little tomorrow if you want since you have the night shift tomorrow right?" Jayde asked leading the way up to the bathroom.

"COOL! I'll come by when I get up and we'll head out but I know your a early riser so what are you going to do?" Dash asked her as they walked into the bathroom together while Jayde grabbed the towels.

"I dont know I might go for a run or see what they have at the gym, and then work on my car a little bit before I hit the spa." Jayde said climbing into the tub with Dash and began to scrub her back.

"Hmm depending on how early I get up I might join you for that run." Dash said moaning as Jayde ran the scrub in between her wings making them stiffen.

"Sorry wasn't trying to ruffle your feathers." Jayde said gently going along her wings.

"No, it's cool I know. But that does feel pretty good though, oooooohhhhhh what are you doing back there?" She laying down as Jayde dug her hooves into the mares back.

"Rain you got a lot of knots in your back, don't you ever go to the spa or something?" She said only getting a groan from her making her stop.

"Oh Jayde don't stop please that feels sooooooo good on my back." She begged.

"You didn't answer me." Jayde stated making the other mare groan.

"I don't really like going there it just seems to girly for me." She said groaning as Jayde started to work out another knot.

''Babe you need to take care of yourself, especially after a work out. If you cramp up during a show when you become a Wonderbolt it could end very bad for all of us." She said kissing the back of the mares neck getting a shiver out of her before going back to working out the sore and knotted muscles.

"I know but when I go they always want to give me a hoofacure and HATE ponies touching my hooves." She said as Jayde used her magic to gently massage the flight muscles while Rainbow groaned.

"I understand Im the same way, the only people I let touch my hooves is my husband and Fran." She said letting the mare up and turned around as Dash began to wash her.

"So I take it you and Fran are really close?" She asked getting a sigh from Jayde feeling Dash scrub the grease and oil out of her coat.

"Yeah she was the one that has always helped with my heat and when I ever got hurt. She was also the one to be there for me when I needed some um attention when my husband was gone. But we always kept that between us and my husband, no one else knows about it well besides you now." She said as Dash rinsed her mane and made her lay on her stomach.

"Really wow she acts like Fluttershy does sometimes." She said as put pressure on the mares back feeling it give a little and getting a moan from Jayde.

"She may be a little shy but she won't let people walk over her, I saw her knock a couple of jerks out that were giving her and Rose a hard time and were harrassing them. Made me so proud." Jayde said smiling as Dash gently ran her hooves over her neck.

"Mmmm where did you learn this?" She asked as Dash smirked.

"I learned it from the spa ponies down the way, as a part time job when fall and the snow seasons come around." She said hearing another moan from Jayde.

"Well you are very good at this Rain but we better get out now before we get to soggy." Jayde said getting up and turning off the water while grabbing their towels so they could dry off. They headed back downstairs when Rainbow stopped and looked back at Jayde.

"Did we just take a bath together?" She asked as a huge blush creeped up on the two mares faces.

"Um awkward, um we should really pay more attention to stuff." Jayde said blushing.

"Well Im going to head home, I'll see you later Jayde." She said and took off while Jayde headed out to see what she could find to do.

"I'm hungrey, lets see what there is to OOF! HEY WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WERE YOUR-Oh cool a griffon."

(Two hours later)

Rainbow sighed as she looked around for her mare but could'nt find her anywhere..Again. She was just about to call for a search party when she heard laughter coming from the lake recognizing it and an unknown voice that sounded familiar and took off to her mare.

When she got there she was shocked to see a griffon she thought she had left in the past sitting next to HER mare and they were both laughing about something so she crept up close to hear and get a better look.

"No seriously me and Rebecca were so close at the start of the race but I think she had a turbo chip in her car. That was the first and only race I ever lost except for a crash I had a few years ago, I was pretty messed up, got scars to prove it." Jayde said standing on her hind legs and opening her vest to show a few deep scars on her chest.

"Going at 200 mph and taking a sharp turn never a good idea." She said zipping her vest back up and smiled at the griffon.

"Dude that's awesome! I have a few scar myself most you can't see with all the fur and feathers but." She turned and sat down showing her back near the middle of her spine.

"Got this bad boy a year ago fighting some rouge griffon soldiers and one got the jump on me, cut me from there all the way to my shoulder." She said as Jayde hissed.

"Awe man that sucks, I already showed my war wound but that's pretty intence." Jayde said wincing.

"Yeah no kidding I was in the hospital for months and had 247 stitches and stapels." She said grinning.

"So what are you gonna talk to Rain about?" Jayde said as Dash's eyes widen.

"I really messed up a few years ago and after we had a falling out and I joined the military I grew up and knew what I did was stupid. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did to her and her friends and hope that we can be friends again." She said looking down.

"Hmm well I don't know how Rain may act but I'm sure if you explain it to her and she CALMLY LISTENS then you might get some lead way." She said flicking her eyes where the pegasus was hiding.

"But if you want you can come with me and we can go to my surprise party that Pinkie set up for me." She offered getting a smile from the griffon.

"New pony in town?"

"Something like that."

As they two left towards the town Rainbow shot into the sky and then down to them like she just found them.

"THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking everywhere for you Jay." She said looking over at the nervous griffon next to her.

"Gilda." She said with narrowed eyes as Jayde elbowed her ribs and leaned into her ear.

"Be nice Rain and give her a chance." She said and walked towards the town.

"Oh hey Jay! AJ wanted some help in her barn with something." Dash said getting a nod from the unicorn.

"Got it, hurry up babe you know Pinks will eat all the cake if you don't get there." She said trotting towards the farm.

"I'll be there in a minute." She heard Dash yell back before flashing away and trotted towards the barn.

"Hey Applejack! Rain said you needed me for something?" Jayde called out walking into the dark barn.

"SURPRISE!" She heard as a light flicked on making her blink and smile at the mares.

"Thanks Pinks for my-Welcome home and congrats on your very first fillyfriend?- how did you know me and Rain were together I never told you and we just made it offical last night!" Jayde stated.

"Pinkie sence." She said as Jayde sighed.

"Riiiigggghhhhttt, SO who's up for cake?" Jayde asked getting smiles from them as Pinkie put a party hat on the mares horn.

"Come on eveypony lets PAAARRR-TAY!" And so they did till around midnight, Dash and Gilda came in some time later and after some explaining the party was back on.

"Well girls I'm done, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later." She said and started to leave when she heard Gilda call out to her and walked up to her.

"Hey thanks for helping me Jayde, it's because of you I have my friend and more back." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Nah it's cool everyone deserves a second chance." She said and flashed away.

(That afternoon)

Dash sighed as she looked in on Jayde who was reading about spells before she scoffed and got up putting the pile of books back up.

"What's up Jay?"

"Dude these spells are childs play! I mean really facial hair growth, want-it-need it spell? UGH! Where's the good stuff like advanced limb regeneration or something like that! This is baby stuff. Hey wanna make out?" She said as the pegasus' busted out laughing.

"You do know that Canterlot has a huge library of spells from the beared star guy." She said.

"Meh don't feel like flying there and going through the hassel, so what'cha wanna do today Rain?" She asked heading into the kitchen.

"I don't know, want to head over to the lake for a swim?" She asked just as the door was kicked open nearly hitting Dash as Spike ran in.

"TWILIGHT!"

"In here Spike and it's Jayde, I keep telling you that." She said coming out to see he had a letter in claw.

"What's that? Mail for me?" She asked getting a nod from Spike.

"Princess Celestia sent it, says she wants you to come to the castle for a important test!" He said as Jayde shrugged.

"Ok, just let me get my gear and we can go. I guess I'll see you when I get back Rain." She said heading out the door leaving two very shocked people before they heard a squeal from the otherside of the door making them look out to see a giddy Jayde getting into her car as a bag flashed into the backseat. The two smiled and rolled their eyes before Spike went to join her.

"Later Rainbow, we should be back soon." He said as the pegasus waved at them.

"Later guys, see you when you get back!" She said as they shot into the sky blowing her mane straight back.

"Ugh seriously."

(Two hours later)

Spike paced back and forth along the front steps when Twilight came out with a bored look on her face as he scrambled to her.

"So how was the test did you pass?" He asked.

"She didn't give me one and then said we have to go to some Crystal Empire that came back, something about my brother and a king and a evil plot but whatever. Here send this to the others and have them meet me here before we head off to the whatever." She said giving him a scroll and plopped down letting out a sigh as he sent it and looked at the grumpy mare.

"Uh Jayde you ok?" He asked sitting down by her.

"No, I was expecting a test of some kind. Not a mission ugh, whatever come on let's go see how mom and pops are doing and look at the sights." She said heading into the city.

After a few hours and a few stops at some stores along with spending some time with her birth parents, her and Spike were waiting for the others as the train came in.

"Ok no reason to get off people I already got us tickets to the frozen north I hope you remembered to pack your thermal underwear." She said pushing her friends back onto the train.

"Of course darling I have a scarf for everpony here." She said as Jayde took one.

"Thanks Rares." She said walking with them back to their cabin.

"So how long is the trip gonna be?" Applejack asked.

"Probably a day or so nothing to bad." Spike said getting a nod from the others.

"Oh Spike show Rain your awesome snow gear I got you!" Jayde smiled making the dragon grin and pulled out a poofy black coat with a dark red dragon on the back.

"That's pretty cool dude but why did you get him such a puffy one for?" She asked.

"He's cold blooded Rain so he needs warmth, you remember the pond incident a few years ago. I won't let anything like that happen to him again." She said looking down remembering how he was sick for weeks before she was ever able to get his fever to break.

"Hey Twi I told you I wasn't mad at you." He said hugging the mare as she sniffed.

"I know but still, I knew that and I still let it happen." She said as he squeezed her.

"Twi we live and learn and we came out stronger and wiser for it right? Now please stop crying." He said smiling at the mare who smiled back at him.

"Thanks Spike." She said and headed out the cabin and towards the sleeping car.

"If you guys need me I'll be in the sleeper car." She said and flashed away after she got nods from the others.

After a few minutes Dash went to go and find Jayde but didn't find her in the sleeper cart so waited for a little while before she started to get worried and started to look for her. After a hour of looking all in the train she flew outside to find her mare on the top of the train sitting own in a meditating postion making her growl.

"Damnit Jayde! We've been looking everwhere for you!" Rainbow growled and went to grab her but fell through the mare completely making eye widen in shock as she turned to Dash with glowing eyes before they went back to her normal color.

"Rain? What are you doing up here?" She asked but started to worry at how pale she was looking.

"Rainbow you ok babe, your a little pale." She said as the mare shook her head and glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were up here!? I've been worried sick and so has the others Jayde!" She yelled making the mare flinch.

"I'm sorry babe I wasn't meaning to be gone so long, I was visiting my family and checking on the babies." She said her ears were splayed back and she was looking down.

"Aw I'm sorry Jay, why didn't you tell us though that you were up here? I was really worried when I couldn't find you." She said holding the mare close to her.

"Im sorry Rain I didn't mean to worry you so much." She said hugging the mare back and snuggling into her warmth.

"Come on lets go inside lets the others know that your ok." She said getting a nod from her and flashed into the train making a few of the girls jump.

"JAYDE!"

After some explaining and the other mares scolded the her they went to the sleeper car to rest and get ready for bed, after everyone was ready and said goodnight Jayde layed down waiting for the others to fall asleep before she got up and headed into the next car leaving a note to anyone that saw her not in the bed.

Once she closed the door she started to calm herself and reached deep into her mind while her runes began to glow and light up the car and started to chant in another laugage.

Dash woke up since she was near the door looked up to see a bright purple light coming from under the door before it died down, she sighed and went to open the door but was stopped by Rarity who pointed to the note on the door as they heard Jayde start talking to someone.

"Rarity what's going on?" She asked.

"I dont know darling but Jayde has been gone for almost 4 hours now and left that note on the door."She said as they heard a yell from the otherside of the door that sounded like a argument going on.

"Well I'm going to look and see what's going on, if she's in trouble then I'm gonna help her." Dash said as something slammed into the door waking the others up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"WHAAA!" Thud.

"SQUEE!"

"WHAT THE HAY!"

They all looked at the door hearing the pony getting back up.

"WELL IM GOING!" Dash yelled as she was tackled by Rarity.

"NO! She doesnt want anypony in there with her just like her note said! It says right here that no matter what don't- What's going on guys?" The two looked up to see a battered and beaten Jayde with cuts all over her.

"JAYDE! What happened!?" They yelled running up to the bleeding mare who wiped some blood off her face and smiled.

"I'm good just been getting this strange feeling that something was watching us so I waited till everyone was asleep and channeled a old spell of mine and found some stallion trying to creep up on us. Tried to take me over at first but he wasn't ready for me, then he tried to get physical which is the thump you heard of him hitting the door, didnt mean to wake you guys up. I just thought it was a ghost or something." She said shrugging with a small smile as they gaped at her.

"What?" She asked and looked at Dash who was close to tears.

"Oh Rain what's wrong? I'm fine it's- Oh yeah um hold on." She said and flipped on the light making them blink and gasped at her, they could already see bruises forming and what looked like a stab wound from a horn along with many deep gashes on her.

"SWEET CELESTIA! Hold on baby I'm gonna go get a doctor or something and, and..." Rainbow couldn't finish starting break down as Jayde comforted her.

"Whoa hey calm down Rain deep breaths I'm fine really here watch." She said channeling her healing fire around her as they all watched her wounds close up with a hiss.

"See all better, I'm sorry but I had to make sure you guys were ok since he tried to get in a few times." She said as they looked back at the destroyed interior of the car while Jayde got a sheepish look on her face.

"Um I can fix this." She said as she lit her horn up and the furniture and things started to set themselves back right.

"There all better, now I'm gonna go get a bath so I can get this blood and this nasty black stuff off of me." She said walking past them while they still gapped at the room before they heard the shower started to go. Rainbow got up and headed into the shower while they all watched her go.

Jayde sighed feeling the stress started to wash away when she heard the door open and lock making her eyes snap open.

"Hello?" She asked just when the curtain was ripped back and she felt pain in her face before she felt herself pulled into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that Jay." She heard Rainbow say making her smile and hug her back.

"I'm sorry I should have made myself look better before I came in to see you guys." She said feeling Dash pull her into a heated kiss as she pushed her down into the tub and pulled the curtain closed.

(15 min later)

The two mares came out with Jayde laying her head on Dash's and both got into her bed and went straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Crystal Empire Station)

Shining Armor watched as the train came to a stop by the old platform and saw the only passengers come off the train as he walked up to them so he could lead them to the empire. As he made it to them he could see they were very alert and watching for threats catching him by surprise.

"Shining, what's going on here? I can feel a powerful being nearby." Jayde stated.

"It's good to see you to Twi, come on we need to get to the empire it's not safe out here." He said leading them back the way he came as a haunting sound came over the valley.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"COMPANY! MOVE! GO GO GO!"

Shining led the way as the others ran past him while he watched Twilight standing between him and the old king.

"TWILIGHT MOVE!" He shouted but was encased in magic before being fired towards the empire.

Jayde glared at her brother and looked down at Spike and smiled at the frightened dragon.

"Hey it's cool big guy I can handle this punk, why don't you go join the others so you won't get hurt in the battle." She said sitting down patting his head and wrapped her scarf around his head.

"Oh and tell Rain I'm fine, just gonna talk to shades over here." She said nudging the baby dragon towards the pink shield.

"Are you sure Jayde? I want to help you." He said hugging her as she smiled and squeezed him.

"I know buddy but if you want to help me keep Rain calm and make sure Shining don't come out here. Think you can do that?" She asked getting a nod from him with a smile.

"You can count on me." He said and hurried off to the others that were watching them, she watched and made sure that he got to the others safely before she turned back to the shadow that was in front of her looking down on her.

"So this is your shadow form? Impressive King Sombra, but where your hate comes from greed and power, mine comes from pain and suffering." She said as her eyes took on the same as his shocking the king who went down to his unicorn form.

"So you know of hate, you the power of dark magic and you know of me. But I know nothing of you dear girl, care to enlighten me?"

He asked walking towards the smiling mare.

"Sure, I'm Jayde Romanov, first and only unicorn of the Lunar Republic, champion of two demons and a god wronged by its brothers and sisters, I am Jayde the dark reaper of the Lunar Republic." She said smiling as the stallion circled her humming.

"Indeed, quite a list my dear, tell me you do not smell of this world. Where are you from?"

He asked.

"From the Sol sector of the galaxy, I've come to help with the princess yadda yadda and all that. So tell me king, why would you enslave when you can have your own kingdom full of zealot followers and not waste your magic on controlling them yourself." She stated as her eyes went back to normal.

"I'm listening child."

He said making her smirk.

"Let me ask you this Sombra, what is your goal once you take over the empire?" She asked making him stop.

"That's what I thought, your goals are not very far reaching once you have the empire then what? Are you going to lead a march across the lands in some epic war or something? That's stupid, it always ends the same the allies come together and you're defeated. I could kill you here and now and this whole thing would be over." She said as he growled and started to charge his magic but it failed him shocking him to the core.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

He bellowed.

''SHUT UP FOOL!" She screamed as he clamped his mouth shut feeling her power spike. He looked down at the mare troubled by the sheer power she was giving off, he had never felt power at this magnitude ever in his long life. It dwarfted his by leaps and bounds.

"I'm not some little girl to be trifled with BOY, I could kill you with the drop of a hoof and not be fazed in the slightest. But I do feel as though I should reach out to you Sombra, if you surrender to me I will help you take your kingdom back and the ponies here will be willing to follow you into hell and back without even batting a eye." She smirked feeling him consider it before she could feel magic gathering under her making her jump back just as a large crystal jutted out of the ground nearly impaling her.

"You think you can control me!? I am King Sombra, THE DARK KING OF THE NORTH! ALL WILL- GACK!"

He looked down to see a hoof inside his chest and golden magic swirling around it as he looked back into the shining eyes of the mare who's mane was billowing like fire and for a moment it reminded him of the sisters.

"You have made a grave mistake Sombra."

She said her voice changed sounding like a disappointed mother and that of a dark killer. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second before he flashed away and into his shadow form.

"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME JAYDE ROMANOV!"

He cried and retreated as she growled before walking back to the others but was stopped by Cadence's shield making her roll her eyes and place her hoof on it pumping a bit of her magic into it making a small opening for it.

She sighed and looked at the others who were staring at her in shock as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh hehe um I'd rather not talk about it, can we go see Shining's wife now?" She asked snapping them out of their stupor before Dash flew to her and tackled her.

"Jayde that was awesome! You almost had him!" She yelled making the mare smile.

"Yeah I should have just taken him when I first saw him." She grumbled getting poke from the mare.

"Hey babe it's cool you heard what he said, besides we have to go see Cadence. Shining said that she was in the big tower over there." She stated pointing at the tall castle.

"I figured that much Rain, come on let me up so we can go." Jayde stated as the mare got off her as Spike ran up and hugged her and jumped on her back smiling, the group made their way to the crystal castle but Jayde could see something was bothering Shining and made a note ask him later, she didn't like that look in his eyes.

When they made it to the throne room Jaye could see that Cadence was in a bad way making her sigh.

"Twilight it's good to see you!" She said smiling at her getting a small grin from the other mare.

"You to Cadence, so what's up?" She asked as they began to explain what's going on.

"Cool so ask around get intel and all that good jazz." Jayde said and looked at Shining who was still looking at her.

"Shining can I talk to you, alone." She asked snapping him out of his stupor.

"Not now Twilight, I need to stay here and help Cadence." He said making her growl.

"Whatever, come on guys lets get this over with." Jayde growled making the others look at her as she headed out the door.

"Um Jayde are you ok?" Fluttershy asked as Jayde stopped.

"No." She said and continued to head down the stairs as the others looked at each other with worry.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Rainbow stated taking off after the mare, she found her glaring at the ground before she sighed looking back at Dash.

"Rain I really don't want to talk about it right now lets just kill Sombra and go home." She said trotting over to talk to some of the ponies as the others came up behind her.

"Is she ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know Shy I've never seen her like this." She said and watched Jayde turn the corner and lost sight of her.

(Few hours later)

Jayde sighed and sat down out in the field near the forcefield just staring at it with a grim look on her face looking out into the billowing snow.

"Trouble in paradise Jayde?"

She heard Sombra mock.

"If you think this is my paradise you are wrong Sombra. Why don't you go back to the hold you crowled out of, make my life easier." She stated hearing him growl.

"I'm going to destroy you and take back my empire after I kill each of your friends in front of you."

He growled as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Is that a threat boy? What's to stop me from coming through this shield and taking your power for myself?" She asked watching him take a step back.

"You think you can handle my power? A lowly mare who knows not what she tampers with? HA! Your a fool Jayde."

He stated smiliing at the mare as a sick grin started to cross her face and stand up walking towards the shield.

"Then come to me then oh great king, come and show me your power." She said as her eyes darkened leave only the color of her retinas that glowed in the sea of black making the dark king's eyes widen.

"You are no normal mortal, what are you?"

He asked as she started to step through the shield making his eyes fly open in alarm.

" I am Jayde the Dark Reaper." She said as her eyes flashed.

(Crystal Empire)

The sound of battle rang through the air making Rainbow Dash worry sick since she couldn't find Jayde anywhere as explostions rocked the land and giant dark crystals sprout up from everywhere.

Inside the throne room Shining Armor was staring at the battle with narrowed eyes along with Cadence who looked on with worry.

"She is to powerful dear." Cadence stated getting a nod from him.

"We have to find a way to reduce her strength and magic. Nopony should rival my aunts in power much less be more powerful, all it would do is lead to rebellion." Cadence stated as he nodded again.

"She is using dark magic to fight him along with the magic of a god from the golden glow she lets off and the purity of the magic, what are we going to do?" She asked as he grunted.

"We need to let the princesses know what's going on and see what they say, we can't have another Nightmare Moon." Shining stated as a little mouse made it's way to the door before it exploded.

"There will be none of that you little rat." Shining stated.

(Outside)

Jayde smiled and was laughing as she hit Sombra with a powerful blast of dark magic, they had been going at it for a while and he was starting to tire out. Unknown to him Jayde had been sapping his power the entire battle making it her own.

She walked towards the downed evil king and stopped as he whimpered in fear and pain as she closed the distance, a black sphere growing larger and larger till it was about the size of her hoof all the while a golden ball around the same size spun in her hoof before she stood on her hind legs taking the black circle on her horn and pressed the two together.

Sombra gaped at the mare as a cone of magic from the mare trapped him in his place.

"I offered you peace Sombra but you spit in my face, so this is the end for you." She stated as the pink and black ball shrank to the size of large grape while he screamed at her to stop.

"To bad, I could have used you as a ally." She said as the last of his dark power was sapped away and his eyes went back to normal making her smile.

''I YELD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY I BEG OF YOU!" He screamed tears running like rivers down his face.

"Oh do you now?" She said keeping the ball above her head near her horn as it slowly ran down her body and began to orbit her midsection.

"Yes please I yeld, just please have mercy on me Dark Reaper." He whimpered watching her give him a preditory smile.

"Good Sombra I can see it in your eyes you know who your better is. Now tell me why I should spare you?" She asked the shaking stallion.

"Please I will do anything you ask of me, just let me live please. I could show you ancient hidden knowledge of the dark arts that the sisters forbid along with those of ancient ruins that gift those that seek a higher power and knowledge and wish to learn, I know forbidden arts that I could teach you that have been destroyed by the sisters after I was thrown from power." He said watching the orb stop and float up to her horn before it was absorbed making him gape at her.

"Very well Sombra but I will tell you this,don't become a liability, your powers are mine and your dark magic are mine. You're a regular unicorn now Sombra." She smirked as he nodded sadness radiating from him.

"This is your own doing Sombra if your had taken my offer I would have let you keep it and if you proved yourself you would be in charge of my forces that will be coming here." She said getting a sigh from him as he was encased in healing fire making him sigh.

"I didnt want to hurt you dude but NO ONE threatens my family. If everything goes right then my people will have a foot hold here in this world, now you will stay the rest of your mortal life behind bars and die there." She said as he looked down.

"Lets go Sombra your day of terror is over for good this time." She said leading him towards the shield where she burned a hold through it so he could pass through. On the way to the castle ponies stopped and gaped at the mare and defeated Dark King who was in chains Jayde put him in.

They could hear talk and angry shouts from the former slaves making him cringe as someone threw a rock at him hitting him in the back.

''ENOUGH!" All stopped as Jayde glared at them.

"You have your justice, and the prisoner is going to spend the rest of his days rotting in a cell. You are free crystal ponies have a party or something, go get laid." She called out as they smiled and moved on just as they got to the castle where her friends were smiling at her and ran to congradulate her while Shining took Sombra away.

"Oh and Sombra I will be coming to get those lessons." She said as he looked down and nodded.

"What lessons? On how to enslave ponies?" Dash asked making her smile.

"I don't know Rain I bet you would like to be my slave for a night." She said smiling at the huge blush on the other mares faces.

"No I'm going to be getting lessons on other dark magic spells along with getting some secret intel from him." She said and looked at Cadence who now had the same look at Shining on her face.

"Twilight I'm so glad your ok." She said hugging the mare that gave a cautious hug back.

"Yeah sure." She said body tense incase she tried to pull something, she just didnt like that look on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait. Dark magic? Isn't that stuff bad?" Rainbow stated.

"Yes it-NO!" Cadence looked over at Jayde who had a annoyed look on her face.

"No dark magic is only as evil as the one who wields it, if you were hit with a rock by someone would you blame the rock or the person?" She said as the others mumbled agreement.

"Yet every pony that has used it has been evil." Cadence stated.

"So I'm evil? I'm the one that just saved this empire Cadence I don't see where your logic is. If I was evil wouldn't I have just taken up where Sombra had left off?" Jayde said getting mumbles from the others.

"Be that as it may dear Twilight, black magic has and always will be seen as evil." Cadence said as Jayde shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not my problem. But we still need to find a way to get these ponies all cheerful and stuff now." She stated getting nods from everyone.

Jayde groaned in bliss as she looked at all the books in the library as Rainbow and the others fanned out in search of something.

"Well I know where I'm taking my next vacation." Jayde stated as Spike tapped her.

"Uh Jayde focus." He said while she cleared her blissful mind when a mare walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked getting a cheeky grin from Jayde.

"Yes ma'am can you show me where the history section is?" She asked as the mare looked around confused.

"Um I don't know I'm sorry." She said getting a smile from Jayde.

"No biggie we got this." She said and trotted off to help in the search.

(4 hour later)

Jayde smiled at the crystal heart she just finished and set it in the center where the book said.

"Well looks good now I have a library to raid." She said and started to trott towards the library before she saw Dash flew up to her.

"Hey babe we have a problem, it looks like this crystal heart thing is the real deal, and it looks like Sombra hid it somewhere." She said as Jayde goaned.

"UGH! I'm never gonna get to the library at this rate!" She growled trotting over to her brother.

"Hey Shining where's Sombra? I have to ask him where the Crystal Heart is." She stated.

"Sorry Twiley but nopony sees Sombra right- POOF!" Shining turned to see Sombra looking around confused till he layed eyes on the glaring mare and started to shake.

"How can I help you my lady?" He asked as she walked up to him.

Where did you hide the crystal heart?" She asked her eyes starting to change gold.

"IT'S ON THE ROOF OF THE CASTLE!" He yelled in terror as her eyes went back to normal and smiled.

"Thanks dude! Rain it's on the top of the castle!" She yelled getting a salute from the pegasus and then shot into the air as Sombra went poof back to his cell and started to trot away to enjoy the library.

"See you later dude! I'm gonna get some grub and some books!" She yelled over her shoulder as the captain sighed.

After the festival was over the crystal ponies activated the crystal turning them back how they used to be. Jayde and the others were headed home(after the girls dragged her out the library) when her horn lit up up and Sombra popped in front of them.

"Hey Sombie lets have a little chat." She said after the girls calmed down and Spike climbed back on her back.

(Forsaken Forest 6 days later)

Twilight and Sombra were out in the Forsaken Forest practising dark magic as he coached her through the process.

"Don't fight it Lady Jayde or it will comsume you. Become one with it and let it flow in you." He said gently smiling at his student.

"Just let it flow, just let it flow." She kept repeating it as a dark blanket settled over her making her smile as it reminded her of home at the warm feeling it gave off.

"Now channel the energy from the inside and push out all of it." He said watching her grit her teeth.

"Calm yourself my lady reach in and grasp it then spead that feeling out." He said watching the mare relax again and it looked as she started to glow.

"Yes, good job keep going make sure that feeling is spread through every inch of you." He said smiling for what felt like eons watching the mare break passed her limitations and beyond, he had never felt so proud at his first student whos raw power dwarfed his and he wouldn't doubt it if she could give all the alicorns a run for their bits.

As he turned back to the mare he was shock as a dome of light and darkness appeared around her and expanded as he jumped up and flashed away as the expantion continued at a alarming rate engulfing the whole forest before flashing back to Jayde and ended in a massive explostion.

(14 minutes later)

Sombra gaped at the distruction around him as he trotted to the mares last location and found her looking around with a smirk on her face.

"Lady Jayde? Are you well?" He asked as she looked at him and a dark tendril reached out grabbing him before he could do anything and pulled the shocked stallion into a hug.

"Thanks Sombra, my magic has always been out of control and I'm just happy to be able to have control of it for once." She said nuzzling the stallion who smiled at her.

"You are very welcome Lady Jayde, but your lessons are no where near over there is much to do, but it should be safe now to learn back in your home" He stated getting a nod from her.

"Ok hold on." She stated as he put on hoof on the mares shoulder and flashed away.

(Ponyville)

Jayde and Sombra appeared in the middle of the street startling some ponies before they recognzied her and smiled.

"HEY JAYDE!" The two turned to see three fillies running up to her as she scooped the girls up.

"Hey girls, I would like you to meet Sombra he's my teacher in the dark arts." She stated getting ooooo's from the fillies making him smile.

"So y'all were that evil king from the northern lands?" Applebloom asked making him sigh and nod.

"Indeed I was but Lady Jayde showed me the errors of my ways and if I have to be honest I feel better than I have in years." He stated getting a nod from the fillies.

"Cooooolllll! So can you teach me dark magic to!?" Sweetie Belle asked as the two smiled.

"Sorry my dear but for now I have only one student and that is this mare here, besides I doubt your parents would let me." He said as they sighed and look back at Jayde.

"Hey Jayde are you going to be helping with Nightmare Night tomorrow?" Scootaloo asked getting confused looks from the two.

"The hell is Nightmare Night?" She asked as the three fillies gaped at her before she was tackled by a prism blur.

"Jayde your back!" Rainbow yelled kissing the mare making her eyes roll back before she pulled back.

"I missed you babe." She stated smiling at the goofy look on her face while Sombra rolled his eyes.

"DASH JAYDE DONT KNOW WHAT NIGHTMARE NIGHT IS!" Scootaloo yelled in shock as the pegasus looked down at the smiling mare.

"Seriously?" She asked as Sombra cleared his throat.

"From what I gathered Lady Jayde has been gone for a while and I am also curious about this." He stated as Dash helped the mare up.

"Nightmare Night was made after Princess Luna was banished 1000 years ago and back then ponies would give a statue offerings of candy or something so she wouldn't eat them." Dash said as the two looked at her confused.

"Princess Luna was bananished to where?" Jayde asked as Sombra looked eager to know as well.

"To the moon duh." She stated as the two looked at each other.

"So after I was sealed Celestia sealed her sister away in her own moon, harsh." He stated getting a nod from Jayde.

"True story, I mean if she had the elements she should have been able to do like we did right, with the whole bringing her back from darkness thing?" Jayde mused and looked at the former king.

"Go to the library and see if you can dig up some of that history stuff for us and see what you can find out. I'll be by later and I want a full report." She as he nodded.

"Yes my lady." He stated and took off down the road to the Golden Oaks.

"Now that he's out of the way you can help me with some stuff." She said flying above the mare.

"Wait just a sec Rain I need to do something real quick, just meet me back here in a hour." She said and took off to the library.

"Got it!" Dash called after her and took to the sky to help her other pegasus with setting the mood for the horror night.

(Library)

Jayde opened the door to see Sombra pouring over a few books with a few more stacked up beside him as he looked up.

"Um I just got here Lady Jayde." He said as she shrugged.

"It's cool I'm not here for that, got to contact my family." She stated as he smiled and watched while her dark purpled colored magic glowed while she began to fade making his eyes widen.

"By the empire." He breathed watching as Spike came down.

"Oh so she went home for a while? That's cool, yo Sombra you hungrey?" He asked getting a nod from the shocked stallion.

After a while the dragon came back with a daisy sandwitch for the stallion and a gem for himself as he plopped down beside the still gaping stallion before Spike closed his mouth and handed him the sandwitch.

"Oh thank you Spike." He said not taking his eyes off the mare.

"Pretty cool huh, Jayde usually does this every few days and stays like that for a day or so, It's pretty cool." The dragon stated nibbling on his gem.

"This is incredible, where did she learn this?" He asked walking around the mare taking a bite of his sandwitch as he studied the runes on her body.

"These are not in any language I've seen! Fasinating." He stated as the dragon grinned.

"Yep before she disappeared a year ago she was named Twilight Sparkle and was Celestia's student." He said getting a grin from Sombra.

"Interesting indeed, where did she go when she disappeared?" He asked as she began to mumble with a smile on her face.

"Some place called the Lunar Republic and is married with two kids and part of a promonant family." He said finishing his gem.

"Really? Have you been to this place before?" The stallion asked as Spike shook his head.

"Nah Jayde will be taking me with her though at the end of this week after she talks with Celestia and Luna about opening a gateway for trade and military aid." He said as the stallion looked at his student with awe.

"I have to be the luckiest stallion to be graced with even being near such a creature." He stated to himself feeling quite humbled and lucky the mare in front of him didn't turn him to ash when she could have.

"Well I'm going out and see what the crusaders are up to, later Sombra." Spike called over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Sir Spike." Sombra stated looking at the mare before he went back to his research stealing a glance at the mare every once in a while.

'To bad she's married.' He thought with a sigh and continued to look over his book with a small smile on his face.

(1 hour later)

Sombra had just finished his second to last book when he heard the sound of hooves coming up behind him making him turn to see his student/mistress.

"Oh Lady Jayde your back, I've just about finished my research here and from what I gather the youngest grew spiteful and jealous of the oldest before she let darkness comsume her and led a rebellion against her sister, appearently Luna was a bearer of the elements as well so when she went rouge then her elements stopped working and weren't powerful enough when Celestia tried to use them against her. So she sealed her away before she could harm anypony else." He stated getting a nod from Jayde.

"Huh that's cool, maybe I could get some lessons from Luna as well once my training is done with you Sombra, now come on lets go help with whatever Dash needs us for." She said as he coughed in his hoof.

"I'm sorry Lady Jayde but Ms. Applejack came by and asked if as she put it, borrow me for the day to help on her farm to get ready for this Nightmare Night. I accepted but if you need me more my lady I will be happy to help you." He smiled sweating a little hoping he didn't piss the mare off.

"Ok, have fun you know where to go right?" She asked as he nodded.

"Ok once you've cleaned up the books head on over there." She said walking out the door as he sighed.

Jayde walked through the town smiling at ponies that waved at her as Gilda landed beside her and fist bumped.

"Yo Jayde what's up, you just get back?" She asked as the mare nodded.

"Yeah thought I would help Dash after I contacted my family since I didn't get to since I was gone, so what are you doing?" She asked as the griffon blushed.

"Well I was helping this cute stallion named Doctor Hooves with some of the decorations, you know if he's single?" She asked as the mare shrugged.

"Don't know yet but I could ask if you want me to, wait I think he might be to Derpy Hooves actually now that I think about it." She said as the griffon sighed.

"Bummer, oh have you met that weird griffon here Gaston." She said breathing his name making Jayde giggle.

"No not yet, but I hear he's a pretty good baker though, why what's up?" She asked as the griffon shivered.

"He tried to hit on me and get me to go on a date with him, said he's a griffon I'm a griffon so we should stick together." She stated as another shiver when down her spine as Jayde laughed.

"Wow what a pickup line, so want to help me find my mare? You take the sky I take the ground?" She asked getting a smile from her griffon.

"Sure I can do that, meet here in 20 minutes." She stated getting a nod from the mare as she took off looking for Dash.

(20min later)

"I couldn't find her anywhere, I even went to see if she was setting up another party for me since I've been back." She said as the griffon landed.

"Me either and I asked around and they said she went towards your place but when I got there I just found Spike." She said as the mare shrugged.

"Huh I wonder where she is?" She said just as Dash streaked overhead towards Canterlot.

"Well there she goes but I guess she ditched me, oh well want to help put stuff up? I'll ask the mayor where she needs decorations at." Jayde stated headed for the town hall as Gilda told her to meet at the fountain.

As the mare entered the town hall she could see the mare swamped with paper work making her sigh.

"Hey mayor, where do you need preporations set up at?" She asked as the mayor looked up and sighed.

"I need some near the fountain and the stage set up near the main road, also need help with putting up the game stations for the fillies and colts and then I need to get into contact with Zecora and see if she will be a guide for this years offering again." She said as Jayde nodded.

"Got it, I'll get right on mayor and I'll have Gilda ask Zecora and report to you ok?" She said getting a smile from the mare.

"Thank you Jayde now I need to get these papers put away before I get my costume." She said.

"What are you going as?"

"Oh last year I went as a clown and it didn't go over so well so this year I was thinking a blood hoof." She said getting a confused look from the mare.

"Basically a demon zombie." She said getting a nod from her.

"Cool, don't know what I'll be or if I'll even dress up. I haven't ever gone trick or treating since well since I was in the labs back home, none of the other kids or parents ever gave me candy when I was younger so I just got some from the others from the departments in the labs." She said smiling as the older mare stared at her.

"That's so sad dear but I understand." She said getting a nod from the others.

"Well I better go Gil is probably wondering where I am." She said and flashed away after her assistant gave her a box of decorations.

She appeared next to Gilda making her screech in surprise.

"Sorry Gil but I got what we need to do, but first can you go over to Zecora's place and see if she will be a guide for this years offering again?" She asked as the griffon nodded.

"No prob be back in two shakes of a tail feather." She said and shot into the sky.

"Well better get busy." She said as Rarity walked past before gasping.

"Oh darling your back! How was your trip?" She asked as the mare shrugged.

"Meh not to bad just flashed here from the Forsaken Forest and just got back a hour and a half ago." She said busy setting up some scary pumpkins around the fountain not noticing the floored mare.

"Th-the Forsaken Forest?! But darling thats 4 days travel from here." She said in disbelief.

"Yeah once Sombra helped me with my magic I have a lot better control over it and don't waste as much as I used to since I never had a teacher and most of it was self tought." She stated as the mares jaw hit the ground.

"Hey Rares how does this look?" She asked gesturing to the pumpkins and fake dead leaves around the fountain.

"Oh um it looks good dear, would you like some help?" She asked as the mare shook her head.

"Nah but the mayor could use some help with setting up the game booths and stuff around town if you want to jump on that while I get this stuff finished up here." She said as the mare nodded still in thought as she trotted away mumbling to herself.

After a while Gilda came back letting her know that she told the mayor that Zecora was on board as the two finished up the main square and headed over to help set up the stage as they just chatted and talked for a while as they helped set up the stage.

"So then after the battle we ended up staying there for a few weeks! Place smelled like hot garbage the entire time and it took me weeks to get the smell out of my feathers." Gilda growled as Jayde smiled.

"That's nothing when my son was born and we got to take him home the first night he took a bath with me he pooped all over me." She said as Gilda gagged.

"Oh that's so gross! Ok ok let's see um worst date you've ever had." She said as Jayde sighed.

"Sorry but no one dated me till I met my husband a few years ago, besides by the time I was in colledge I wouldn't have accepted anyway after all the shit that they put me though." Jayde growled before sighing.

"But hit me with yours." She said smiling as her eyes faded from the green and red back to her original color.

"Let's see ok there's this guy back home that was always trying to date me right so I was like meh why not dude might surprise me, worst mistake of my life." She sighed as Jayde smiled putting a board into place.

"I swear everything that could have gone wrong did and then the guy had the nerve to blame the night on me!" She said hammering a support into place.

"Wow what a dick, what did you do?" Jayde asked setting the stage on the supports and stepped back to admire their work.

"What do you think? I knocked his ass out and left him on the sidewalk." She said and smiled.

"Wow this looks good, make a pretty good team huh?" She said bumping her flank with hers making Jayde smile.

"Damn right! Come on let's go check on Rares." She said looking up at the griffon who smiled.

"Right behind you." She said just when Gilda was bowled over by a grey blur as Jadye ran to them.

"Whoa are you guys ok?" She asked getting the mare off of Gilda and then helping her up.

"Yeah I'm good, Derpy you need to watch out where your going girl!" Gilda growled as the mare looked down.

"Sorry Gilda, but I was in a hurry to find Macintosh and help out that I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." She said as the griffon sighed and smiled.

"It's cool Derpy just be careful ok, you don't want to run over a kid." She said as Jayde smiled.

"Hey Derpy are you and the Doctor married?" She asked as the mare blushed.

"NO! I'm actually dating Macintosh that's why I was headed over there." She smiled with a blush still on her face.

"But you have the same last name as him, are you guys related?" She asked while she shook her head.

"No my real name is Ditzy Doo but everypony calls me Derpy Hooves since I'm really accident prone." She said looking down as the two looked at each other.

"Oh Derp erm Ditzy why didn't you tell me that from the start you filly otherwise I wouldn't call you that if you didn't like it." Jayde stated as the mare sighed.

"Most ponies call me that anyway so it wouldn't be long before you started to as well." She stated as the two friends looked at each other.

"Ditzy if you don't like being called that then let ponies know that! You can't just assume we would call you that girl." Gilda stated making the mare smile.

"Thanks you guys." She said while Jayde threw her arm around her.

" Hey it's cool just let one of us know if anyone is giving you heat and we can make sure it never happens again." She said.

"Thanks girls this means a lot to me.'' She said flying up before taking off towards the farm.

"Well Gilda you heard the mare, as far as we know the doctor is a free stallion." Jadye said nudging the blushing griffons side.

"Yeah yeah, come on lets go see if the others need help." She stated getting a nod Jayde.

(few hours later)

The girls sighed as they saw Rainbow coming from her house from Canterlot before she flew down to them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I had to get something from Canterlot." She said blushing as Jayde sighed.

"Well we got everything done so I'm gonna head over to AJ's place and see if Sombra is helping out over there." She said as Dash sided up next to her.

"Hey come on Jayde don't be mad at me it was important and I needed to get it since I special ordered it a while back." She stated getting a sigh from Jayde before she shrugged.

"Ok Rain I believe you just come with me to help Applejack." She stated while Rainbow smiled.

"You got it." She said as Jayde grabbed her and they flashed away.

(Apple Farm)

The two appeared in the orchards and could see Sombra hard at work with Applejack.

"Sombra ah need you once y'all are done with that row of trees to take these apples to the cellar, after that come back and help me with the rest and we should be done for the day." She said as he nod.

"Yes ma'am." He said as the other two walked up to them.

"Hey AJ, you guys need any help?" Jayde asked as the mare smiled at them.

"Yeah if you would take those apples to the cellar so we can finish these trees here and be done for the day, Dash why don't you shake the other apples down that we ain't got yet." She stated getting a nod from the mare.

"I got you covered." She said and took off to the other tree's.

"You know Ms. Applejack you are lucky to have such good friends, in my time one was lucky to have even one. You are blessed my dear you should be proud." He said making her smile.

"Ah am every day ah'm happy to have such good friends and finally having one back after so long." She said as he nodded.

"Yes Spike told me of Lady Jayde's unwanted vaction." He stated picking up the apples with his magic and putting them in the buckets.

"Yeah we were all in a bad way when that happened, Rainbow Dash especially." She said looking at her friend who was darting through the trees.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that ma'am, I never really had friends since I always stayed in ruins or old libraries." He sighed looking up to the sky.

"I can't help but think of what could have been if somepony had reached out or dragged me out of one those ruins just to have some fun." He stated before grabbing up the baskets heading towards the cellar.

"Hey Sombra when Nightmare Night is over why don't yall come stay here with me and my family? I figure that Dash has something planned for Jayde that night." She winked making him blush.

"Oh of course." He said trotting to the cellar just as Jayde came out.

"Oh hey Sombra, the left side is full but the back right one should be fine." She stated getting a nod from him.

"Thank you Lady Jayde." He said disappearing into the cellar.

"Hey Jayde do you mind if I borrow Sombra overnight for some time with my family and me?" Applejack asked heading to the cellar.

"Um sure I don't see why not." She said making the mare smile.

"Thanks Jay!" She said heading into the cellar calling out for Sombra.

"Hey Jayde, I'm done mind helping bring the apples into the cellar?" Dash said with two baskets.

"Sure are the other apples already in the baskets?"

"Yeah just grab and go."

"Cool be right back, hey are you going to be coming over for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Nah sorry but I'm going to be getting up early tomorrow to finish up the weather." She stated getting a nod from Jayde.

"Ok well I'll see you at the festival right?" She asked getting a nod from her.

"Most def." She said and went their seperate ways.

(Next day)

Jayde smiled walking with Spike who was shuffling around groaning in his zombie costume that Rarity made him while they made their way to the first house. Jayde watched as fillies and colts ran around screaming and laughing when she heard thunder in the distance making her shiver as memories came to her, she sighed trying to calm down when Spike came back up to her.

"Uh Jayde you ok? You look a little pale." He said as she shook her head.

"No I'm fine just some bad memories." She said looking around now highly alert.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go find Pinkie and see what she wants to do." He said taking off

"Sure just be home around 10 ok I'm gonna head out, I'm not to much of a fan for this thing to tell the truth." She said looking around getting a worried look from him.

"You sure Jayde I can stay with you if you want." He said as she shook her head.

"Nah go have fun bud just be home by 10 and stay with your friends, dont go anywhere without them got it." She stated as he nodded.

"Good I'm going to chill and clear my head for a while." She stated walking away turning a corner and leaning against the wall letting her sences push out like her masters showed her feeling the spook that attacked her on the train making her smirk.

"You know if you want power you wont find any here, unless you want to try for me again." She stated walking from her hiding spot as a monster appeared from thin air growling at her.

"Hm a xeno enforcer, how did you get through the portal?" She asked as the disfigured and mutated human stumbled towards her.

"You and your kind will die here when my brothers and sisters find out about this world, the leaders will take this world for the human race and forge a new path for this world in the republics image." He stated in a raspy voice as he started to crackle with energy.

"You want a fight then your gonna have to follow me freak" She blinked away followed by the human. They appeared in a empty field miles away from any village as she took a battle stance light and dark powers sparked across her body.

"You made a big fucking mistake coming here freak." Jayde stated as the human growled.

"You are one to talk XENO!" He screamed as she scoffed at him.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with? Xeno? Really? It looks like your organization has more infuence than I thought bravo on getting some of my blood, freak." She smiled as he growled.

"How could you have known?" He asked.

"The fact that you were able to teleport and follow me was a dead give away, I see that my blood doesnt go well with the human body." She stated as he scowled at her.

"Unless of course you were born from me." She stated smiling as his eyes widened.

"You cant be serious!" He yelled.

"Oh but I am! My children are the next step in human evolution along with their children and their children for generations to come! In the next 200 years the Republic will be unstoppable with my family alone, but I'm sure your little organization already knew that didn't they? No? I guess the cat's out of the bag then. To bad you won't live long enough see the rise of the great Lunar Republic!" She smiled looking at the shocked look on his face as power crackled over her body.

"You know what the difference is about a fake and the real thing? The real one will always win, freak." She stated as her eyes became black with red slits.

"I may have sacrificed my humanity so we can fight you on equal grounds lets see how I am against you!" He stated as power erupted from him and flashed away appearing in front of her and knocking the mare back sending her flying into a hillside.

"RAAAAHHHH!" A huge dome of black magic shot into the sky as Jayde unleashed her power.

"You don't know who your fucking with!" She screamed flashing away and appearing behind him as two weapons of pure energy formed on her forlegs sharping to a point thrusting the weapons at him while he dodged the attack sending one at her that she dodged before grabbing him with her magic and flinging him into the forest causing a explostion of wood and dirt.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU FREAK!" She screamed as a black ball formed in her hoof and shot into the air coming down exactly where the human was starting to get up before she smashed the ball into his face driving him into the ground when a massive explostion of black magic went off destroying everything within four miles.

Jayde smirked before jumping away from a blast from the human who was a few feet away laying on the ground panting.

"You damn demon! Your kind are to powerful to let live in this world let alone ours! If the rulers know whats good for them they would kill you now and save them the trouble!" He said before puking up huge amounts of blood watching Jayde's red eyes glow through the dust and smoke as she smiled at him.

"You and your pathetic organization will die soon enough and if the rulers of this world knows what's good for them they will not raise a hand to me if they don't want to risk a war." She said now standing over him with a sick smile on her face.

"Now lets see what all you know." She said grabing his face and tapping her horn to his forhead ripping all useful information from him.

"Hm well it looks like your friends are stepping up their game, but all your little stunts will do is name yourselves terrorists. Now I have to make a report back home and once your kind are dead my family can finally live in peace." She said smiling to herself while he just gurlgled.

"Shut up." SQUELCH!

She flung the blood and brain matter off herself before cleaning herself up and heading home looking around at the destroyed forest making her sigh before her eyes glowed white and trees started to sprout up from the land and grass covered the fields, after a while she dropped down panting while her eyes went back to normal.

"Damn still need to get that magic under control." She sighed plopping down in the forest trying to regain her breath.

"Impressive Twilight, your study under the humans have improved by leapts and bonds. There is no doubt about that." Jayde turned to see Celestia along with Cadence and Luna looking at the mare in question while she smiled.

"Oh hey you three, sorry about this some how one of the anti-xeno zelots was able to make it through the portal don't worry as soon as I get home I will have everyone I can look into it." She stated as Celestia smiled.

"Indeed Twilight, now what's this I hear of black magic and you taking Sombra as a teacher of said dark arts?" She asked while Jayde smiled.

"Sombra is my prisoner since I was the one to defeat him and take his power, I take him as a teacher because he is the only one that can teach me how to control my power." She said before looking at Luna.

"Unless Princess Luna wants to volunteer her time to teach me." She mentioned while Luna and Celestia scoffed.

"TWILIGHT! Learn your place when speaking to us!" Luna shouted.

"Sorry sorry princess just thought I should ask didn't mean to offend but if you change your mind or have advise then I'm always willing to listen, but until that happens then Sombra is my teacher and will remain in my custody since all you would do is have him rot in a cell with his magic sealed." She said as they narrowed their eyes.

"You will watch your tongue Twilight, we may be friends but you will not disrespect me and my family." Celestia growled while Jayde sighed.

"Ok Celestia but lets get one thing straight, my name is Jayde not Twilight. So don't expect me to act like your old student." She said sitting down trying to build her magic back up while admiring her handy work.

"You know now that I think about it these are oak trees, huh no wonder it took so much out of me." She said watching as critters cautiously came into view making the mare smile.

"Well I better head back or the others will start to get worried." She stated streching and popping her back before flashing away.

"She is far stronger than I would have imagined sister, and her control of dark magic is very frightening to say the least." Luna stated while Celestia nodded.

"Indeed it is sister we will monitor her for now." Celesita stated while Cadence looked worried.

"Are you sure that is wise auntie, remember this isn't Twilight that we are dealing with here." She said as Celestia nodded.

"As sad as it is Cadence you are right. Twilight, the Twilight we know is no longer here." She said sighing.

"I fear we may have brought a monster back to our lands, but the elements are still very strong and Jayde still is it's barrier so we need her if anything happens." She stated while the other two looked at each other worried.

"If you are sure this is the best course sister then we will heed your words." Luna stated getting a nod from Cadence.

"I am, please I don't want to risk anything with another world if we can help it and as long as the humans and Jayde don't anything rash then I believe we have nothing to worry about.." She stated but could still see the uneasyness in their eyes.

"Don't worry you two if it comes down to it, I will handle Twilight myself." She said as the two nodded.

(That weekend)

Jayde and Spike along with Sombra smiled at everyone after a teary goodbye to everyone and a private evening for Rainbow and Jayde but after a long discussion they desided that it would be better if neather had to give up their dreams for the other, so Rainbow would stay in Equestria while Jayde would go back to the Republic for political meetings and to live her dream of being a mother, wife and only unicorn in the republic.

As the three waved a portal opened up behind them while Jayde and Rainbow looked at each other with a smile as tears ran down their faces.

"Well I guess this is goodbye huh?" Jayde asked as Dash smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I know you'll be back just don't be gone for so long ok? The princesses gave the go ahead on the portal right so we'll see each other again." She smiled as Jayde nodded.

"See you later Rain, oh and come here why don't you take this." She said handing over a small round device that scanned her making her jump.

"It a phone just say my name or one of my friends since we're all progammed in there if you want to hang out sometime." Jayde said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Until next time." She said as they walked through the portal as Dash looked down as the other girls walked through.

"You sure your not makin a mistake sugarcube?" Applejack asked while the elite flyer sniffled.

"No, we both decided that it was for the best." She said looking as the portal closed.

"I lost her again." She said as she was brought into a hug and lead to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

(2 years later)

Jayde smiled as she walked around the mining compound watching the miners working.

"Lady Jayde!" She looked over to see a stallion walking towards her making her smile.

"Hey Sombra! How's it going?" She said hugging her friend and former teacher.

"Ah you know same old same, I must say my lady that these human never cease to amaze me with the things they think of." He said waving his hoof out to the mining compound.

"I know right, so how bad was the last Diamond dog raid?" She asked as he sighed.

"4 people were severly hurt in the attack but the men held out before a marine attatchment came to help us, turns out another mining compound was hit as well." He said getting a nod from her.

"I know the diamond dogs are more aggressive so I'm going to have a detachment of marines at each compound so the ones already stationed here wont be so overworked." She said getting a smile from the stallion.

"So how are the children?" He asked as she sighed.

"A handful as always, ever since Nik left us they've been a real handful." She sighed thinking of the night her husband served her the divorce papers.

"That bastard, to think he was cheating on you for the past year and a half with that woman." He growled.

"Whatever as long as I have my kids then I'm happy and at least the new president is a good friend of mine so the divorce was painless finantually anyway." She stated looking down.

"Hey Jayde why don't we go into town and have a drink for old times sakes, maybe you can get laid lord knows you need it." He said smiling.

"What with you? Please you couldn't keep up with me." She said smiling as he sputtered.

"While I admit you are beautiful and at one time I fancied you but times change and my view of you has been turned to that of a sister or best friend." He said smirking.

"And for the record I've been told I last FAR longer than any stallion or human think you very much." He said looking away with hmph before smiling hearing her giggle.

"Ok Ok come on then Sombra after work I'll take you up on that drink." She said getting a smile from him.

After the elections went south for the Romanov family, Nikolia became distant as well as taking sudden business trips or was challenged by another racer out of the blue, Jayde didn't want to believe it but when a video was sent to her from one of her friends she asked him about it but was lied to until he served her the papers three days later. Bastard didn't even want anything to do with the kids.

Now she stays home or at work or studying old tomes from the ruins her and Sombra explored during their trips back.

Also during her two years her power has grown by leaps and bounds at every turn as far as her dark magic was conserned while her light magic she was still struggling with and since Celestia nor any of the other alicorns would help her or allow her into the Canterlot libraries as well as the Crystal Empires libraries since she was banned from them after a display of power seen by Cadence.

Now here she was a single mother with a two great jobs that still allowed her enough time with her children and friends that were also starting to seem distant, the only constant in her life was Sombra and her babies. While she hung out with her friends ever now and then she felt that she was drifting away from them while at the same time she was staying more in Equestria leaving the kids in a daycare or at her parents house. One thing good did happen and that's the destruction of the anti-xeno group.

"So I'll meet you at the Leaky Tavern after work yes?" He asked getting a nod from her.

"Sure just let me check on a few of the other compounds and I'll be there." She stated getting nod from him.

"See you at quitting time Jayde." He said going to help some of his workers.

Ever since he came back with her and her teaching had been finished then he appointed himself to uncle of the children while Spike the big brother of the two, Sombra had been a real help these past two years from the falling of her marriage to the struggles of life he was always there and once he got the job here as a mining supervisor he helped keep things running smooth and even kept Jayde in the loop if anything was going down.

"See you later Sombra, I might be a little late so don't leave. I'll call you when I'm heading that way." She stated before flashing away.

(3 hours later Leaky Tavern)

Jayde walked into the tavern smiling at the stallion who was talking to some human females and some mares.

"So if you ladies would like- Ah Lady Jayde!" He yelled making her smile and went up to him and looked at the girls grining.

"See I told you ladies that I knew her, won't you tell them that I tought you all you know in the dark arts." He said as she smiled.

"Yep he really did, everything I know I got from the former king here." She said as the looked at the stallion in awe.

"Tell you what Sombra I'll buy you guys a drink before I head out." She said getting a disappointed look from Sombra.

"Jayde please I came here to spend some time with my friend, why don't you stay for a while with us." He said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Nah dude it's cool after compound 4 I'm not in such a drinking mood, but I'll see you later Sombra." She said leaving some money for their drinks while grabbing a bottle for herself and heading out the door happy she was at least helping one of her friends get laid, not like it was the first time she was the wingmare.

(20 min later)

Jayde sighed sitting in her car drinking a bottle of hard liquor letting it burn her throat on the way down.

"What a fucking shitty two years this has been." She commented looking over at the cloud next to her remembering the time Rain took her up after she learned the cloud walking spell just before her ex served her and after that she hadn't really seen her.

"I wonder what she's up to?" She said to herself sluring her words a bit.

"Well I better set this puppy down before I pass out." She stated letting the car gently float down and land on the ground before the mare pulled the keys out and passed out.

(Next day)

Jayde woke up in a field still in her car making her look around with bleary eyes trying to blink away the sleep.

"UGH! Turn off the sun! Ugh I got a fucking splitting headache!" She yelled tumbling out of her car holding her head.

"Fucking christ! Ugh, Jadye ol girl it might be time for a vacation." She said to herself leaning against the car.

'Yeah a vacation sounds awesome right now, but where to go? Earth? No to many people would freak out. Ugh everywhere else is pretty much closed off maybe I should become a hermit or something, no I don't think the kids would like that. Ponyville? No to many ponies would want to chat me up. I don't know ugh this shouldn't be that hard! Hm maybe I should ask Celestia, no she would use big word to tell me to go fuck myself stupid princesses.' She thought and groaned holding her head falling over on her side covering her eyes.

"Where should I go? Maybe I could take the kids somewhere nice like a maybe a cruise, ooo that would be nice just kick back and enjoy myself looking at guys while Spike and the kids play in the sand, oh yeah that sounds good." She smiled already starting to make plans.

"Jayde?"

The mare looked around before looking over the car to see Applejack walking towards her.

"WELL TAN MAH HIDE IT IS YOU SUGARCUBE!" She smiled but frowned when she slipped back down trying to hide.

"Applejack please don't tell the others I'm here." She said as the mare came around and looked at the downed mare.

"Sugarcube? Y'all alright?" She asked as Jayde looked away hiding the tears starting to come to her eyes, she couldn't speak without a sob escaping while she tried to hide her face in her bangs.

"Sugarcube you can talk to me if you'd like, ah'm here if you need me." Applejack stated softly as the first sob escaped and she just pulled the mare into her chest as the dam broke, she held it in for her babies and appearance, she didn't cry in private she was to proud and she didn't want any pity from others. But the way Applejack came to her just crashed through all her walls that she built up around herself.

The two mares just sat there while Jayde was held by Applejack who was gently talking to her calming the mare down who was gripping her tightly, Applejack didn't care about her soaked coat since her friend was in pain right now while Applejack stoked her mane as the mare started to calm down and the sobs didn't come so hard Applejack pulled back to see the mare sound asleep making her smile.

"Come on sugarcube lets get y'all home." She said bringing her back to the barn after finding Jaydes remote and shrank her car before grabbing it up with her, she could smell the booze on Jayde and knew the mare was just done as they reached the house just as Big Mackintosh came out and looked at Jayde surprised.

"Hush up, ah found her in the east field this morning. Somethin happened to her while she was gone and ah'm gonna find out after ah get done buckin the east field." She said as he shook his head.

"Nnnope! Y'all stay with her AJ, you aint seen that mare in nearly 2 years and you find her out in the fields smellin like booze. Ah'll get your chores done you tend to your friend and find out what happened." He said and walked off before she could argue.

(3 hours later)

Jayde woke up to find herself in a strange room making her look around just when she saw Applejack walk in with some food.

"Oh Jayde ya'll are up! How yall feelin sugarcube?" She said trotting over to her friend who looked down.

"Look Applejack whatever you heard please just keep it to yourself." She said only to be pulled into a hug making her go wide eyed.

"Sugarcube ah don't know what's going on at home ya'll are always welcome here." She said holding her tighter.

"AJ, I."

"Sugarcube what happened? Ya'll just started cryin and ah just, what's goin on sugarcube?" She asked as tears started to fall on the bed.

"He left me Applejack." Was all she said as AJ held her tighter.

"Why didn't you come on Jayde? Why didn't you come back?" She asked as Jayde looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Applejack you know me well enough on how I am, I didn't want any pity from anyone and I know how people would look at me. Hell even my own friends that I've known for 14 years look at me with his pity face I couldn't bear to see you look at me the same way." She said glaring at the ground.

"Sugarcube you really think that I would pity you? You and me are more alike than you think, shoot ah wouldn't want you to look at me like that niether and ah know Dash and Rarity would hate to be pityied. We're all proud mares Jayde if anything ah know we girls would go out lookin for that bastard." She said glaring making her smile up at her before wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Thank you Applejack." She said laying her head on her shoulder.

"Hey anytime sugarcube." She said as Jayde pulled back and smiled.

"You'll keep this between us right?" She asked while Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Keep what between us sugarcube?" She smiled winking.

"Thanks AJ, hey before you found me I was wondering where I could take a vacation with the kids around here?" She asked as Applejack thought for a minute.

"Well sugarcube your choices are really limited but tell you what, but tell you what why don't you and the family come over here and spend time relaxing for a while. Have a home cooked meal made to you and the kids for once and if you like you can work out any frustrations you have helpin me with the farm." She offered as the mare thought about it.

"Don't see a problem I guess I can stay at the library for a week or two." She said but Applejack shook her head.

"Sorry sugarcube but about a month after you left they hired a new librarian but ya'll can stay here if ya'll would like?" She asked.

"Are you sure AJ I don't want to be a burden to yo guys." She said as Applejack smiled at her.

"You ain't sugarcube it's just me and Applebloom since granny done passed on and Mac is living at Ditzy's place with their new foal."She said

"Plus ah could use ya'lls help to if you want to buck a tree or two." She stated as Jayde sighed.

"You won't let me say no will you?" She asked making her smile.

"Nope, now why don't set everything up and meet me and Bloom for lunch." She said heading out taking the plate with her.

Jayde fixed her hair and took a bath before heading down for lunch, she saw Applebloom smile at her and wave making her grin and wave back.

"Hey Jayde long time no see!" She called out to her.

"Yeah it has been a while huh? Sorry I've just been having some problems at home and my job is taking is a lot of time." She said giving a lazy smile.

"Ah heard that yall were some kind of big racer back in the human world and a leader overwatching the mine operations here, that true?" She asked getting a nod from Jayde.

"That's so cool!" She said getting back to her sandwitch as Applejack slid her a bowl.

"Here you go sugarcube dig in." She said as Jayde thanked her and downed the food before heading into the living room after putting her plates away to take care of her vacation plans and to have the kids sent here.

After she got off the phone with her work and parents she looked up and smiled at AJ who walked in to see her.

"So what did they say sugarcube?" She asked.

"I'm good to go so what should we do since I'm offically on vacation?" She asked making Applejack smile.

"Well since it's still light out let's go see if we can get a few sells in." She said getting a nod from her.

"Cool what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Get the apples from the cellar and ah'll bring the cart around before we head out, ah could use you to help with handin out apples." She said as the two headed out before going their separate ways.

(Ponyville)

"So yeah that's pretty much what's been going on since I left."

"Dang Jayde ah wish you would have let us know and we could have been there sooner sugarcube." Applejack just as they finished putting up the cart and loaded the apples on it.

"Well I tried not to let it get to me but you saw the melt down that happened." She said getting a nod from Applejack.

"Ah know Jadye just you know that you can come to us if you have a problem, ah'll always lend a ear if you need one." She said as Jayde smiled.

"Thanks AJ. APPLES! Get your apples here!" She yelled out making ponies stop and smile at who was back in town.

"Hey Jayde!"

"How you been girl!?"

Ponies came up to talk and buy apples catching up with her while Applejack worked her magic.

"Oh hello Jayde, when did you get back in town?" The unicorn turned to see Fluttershy smiling at her.

"Um I mean if that's ok with you if you want to tell me." She stated.

"Hey Fluttershy, I've been ok I guess you can say." She said putting on a smile.

"Oh so um what are you doing with Applejack?" She asked.

"Um well Applejack offered to put me up for the time I'm on vacation." She stated getting a smile from the mare.

"Oh well that's... nice how long are you staying?" She asked.

"Um two weeks at the most, the kids are gonna be here with me." She said smiling.

"Oh well is Nikolai coming to?" She asked as the mares face darkened.

"No, he won't." She said as the other mare looked over at Applejack who sadly shook her head.

"Oh my, um well if you want to come by the spa I would love to have some time with you." She smiled making Jayde give a small smile.

"Thanks Fluttershy that means a lot." She said getting a big smile from the mare.

"Oh well I need to grab some apples before heading home to feed Angle." She said buying a bag full and heading home. All through out the day Jayde caught up with friends and sold apples while some wanted to spend time with her, Ditzy came by and offered to watch her kids while Vinyl came by and said they were going out to party one night.

As the last of the customers left Applejack started to pack up the cart while putting the bits in a chest.

"Well ah got to say Jayde that we pulled in a haul today! Thanks for ya'lls help today." She said making her smile.

"It's cool Applejack this is the least I could do after offering your place up for my family but I'm serious Applejack if we begin to bug you we can find a hotel ok." She said while Applejack smiled.

"Sugarcube ah told you that you ain't gonna bother us and ah did offer so don't worry about it." She said as Jayde looked around.

" Hey Applejack where's Rain at?" She asked getting a sigh from her.

"Rainbow is now with the Wonderbolts and only comes by when she can. Don't really see her much and she only stays a day or so before going back." She sighed getting a nod from Jayde.

"Yeah I know that she joined the bolts I was there when they accepted her during graduation." She said as Applejack looked back at her.

"Ah didn't see you there when we went there."

"I was in the crowd but I saw you guys in the blimp above us."

"Why didn't you stay for the after party?"

"I had just gotten served by Nik that day." She said as Applejack sighed.

"I'm sorry sugarcube I didn't know." She stated.

"It's cool really Applejack I think after these few years I'm just in real need of some time off with my kids." She said getting smile from Applejack.

The two made their way home just as a car landed in front of house and Spike got out with two humans holding babies as Jayde took off to them hugging her parents and Spike while taking the kids as Applejack smiled and unhooked herself just as Applebloom walked out.

"Hello Applejack, Applebloom how are you girls?" Mei asked pulling the mare and filly into hugs.

"We've been good Ms. Mei, how have ya'll been?" She asked as Frank smiled at her.

"Been good ma'am research is good and smooth." He said as they smiled.

"Well we just came to drop the grandbabies off but we have a few things to look over in the department." He said hugging them again.

"Please take care of her Applejack she's had a hard time lately and I think she's just going to be crushed by the weight of it if she don't slow down." He said getting a nod from the mare.

"You can count on me Mr. Turner." She said hugging Mei as they hugged the kids and then Jayde before going home.

"Well ya'll why don't we get ya'll washed and changed." She said making them smile.

"Here I'll take Nicholas Jayde." Spike said while Applebloom took Ana.

"Just be carefull ya'll." Applejack called after them walking into the kitchen while Jayde followed the kids, after a few minutes and a green faced Applebloom making AJ smile when Jayde and the kids came down.

"So ah'm gonna fix dinner why don't you help with the table." She suggested getting a nod from Jayde.

"Sure Spike AB why don't you to get the toddlers fixed up while I get the plates." She commented getting a salute from the two making her giggle.

Applejack smiled at the little family as they laughed and could see how happy Jayde was with the kids but she could see how hurt she was as well from the small looks of pain that would pass over her face looking at the kids and even Spike as they ate, she smiled at how she was with Applebloom playing around with her and embarrassing her about boys while poking fun at Spike about girls.

After dinner and the plates and table were clean she found Jayde helping Applebloom with homework while teaching Spike. She was suprised at how big the dragon had gotten in the years since hes been gone now able to look at her in the face, she looked over at the babies who giggled when their mother played with them making her feel a warm in her chest.

"Hey Jayde why don't we put the kids to bed and relax." She said as the kids yawned.

"Yeah good idea, come on guys lets go to bed Spike you and your brother and sister go to that room down there ok, I won't be long." She said taking the babies with her while Applejack took Applebloom with her to their rooms and put them down as they quickly fell alsleep and the two mares went downstairs leaving the babies doors open so they could be heard.

Applejack sighed sitting down on the couch smiling at Jayde.

"Thank you again for today Jayde ya'll really helped me out sugarcube, ever since Mac moved in with Ditzy then it's been hard here." She said pouring them some cider.

"Yeah after Nik left and me being the ambassador, a racer and supervisor of the mining operations I hardly have time to spend with my kids and I know Spike misses me and I want to spend more time with my kids." She said looking down.

"I'm really sorry about that sugarcube if I ever see that no good snake I'm gonna buck his teeth out of his face." She growled but was surprised when she felt Jayde lean against her.

"Thank you Applejack for helping me and offering up the farm to us, if you need me to do anything just ask and I'm your mare." She said taking a sip of cider before setting it down and just leaned up against the mare starting to dose off.

"Your welcome sugarcube but if we're gonna get up to get the trees bucked in the morning we better go to-." AJ looked down at the mare who was sound asleep against her making her smile and put her on her back and headed upstairs.

"Mmmm I missed you Nik." She mumbled in her sleep making Applejack frown but blushed feeling her snuggle into her mane.

"Don't leave me again." She mumbled again as she set her on the bed before she patted around the bed looking for her lost lover but found her son making her smile.

"Goodnight sugarcube." She softly stated walking out of the room while a tired Spike curled up next to Jayde with his sister while Jayde pulled them closer.

(1 wk later)

Applejack panted and looked over at Jayde who was bucking apples as well panting glaring at the trees before taking a breath and running at the tree bucking it hard as apples showered down in the buckets as she panted with sweat dripped off her.

Applejack stared at the mare watching her work and could see her muscles work hard with each strike while flexing before each one making her mouth go dry. Jayde looked up to see Applejack looking at her making her smile and wave snapping her out of stare and wave back before the mare went back to work, Applejack went back to work as well for a while but found herself looking at Jayde again as a blush creeped up on her when she thought of last week and the time they spent together getting closer and accident two nights ago.

She found Jayde out on a hill after putting the kids to bed and was looking at the falling stars before hearing her come up behind her and turned to her catching the stars in her eyes just right making them sparkle in the night.

(Flashback)

"Applejack you ok?" AJ shook her head and blushed looking at the mare in front of her.

"Um yeah sugarcube ah'm good, what are yall doin out here?" She asked as Jayde smiled.

"Heard there was a shower tonight so I wanted to see what it was like, living on the moon your used to seeing stars in the sky but know clear blue skys inside the dome sectors." She said as Applejack sat down next to her, after they talked the other night about the passed years and Jayde went into detail on her husband leaving her and the extra piles of work that was stacked on her between her three jobs. She felt bad for her and was happy she was helping her friends out at least a little bit.

She jumped feeling Jayde lay her head on her shoulder.

"What are you doin sugarcube?" She asked as Jayde sighed.

"Just happy to have a chance to get all that stuff off my back and have some time for my friends and family, and I'm cold." She said making the mare smile with a blush on her face.

"Oh ok." She said pulling her closer and felt Jayde wrap her arm around her.

"Thanks Applejack your a great friend." She said getting up and heading back to the house. For some reason Applejack felt wrong with her saying that.

"Yeah no problem Jayde." She said trotting over her when she lost her footing letting out a yell and saw a flash of purple jump in front of her before closing her eyes and felt something grab her as she hit the ground but felt softer, she opened her eyes to see the purple orbs of her friends looking back at her.

She couldn't do anything but stare at the mare under her who was smiling at her.

"You ok AJ?" She asked getting a nod from the farm mare.

"Good." She said but Applejack didn't move just kept looking her with a small smile on her face.

"Um Applejack can you let me up?" She asked while the mare snapped out of her trance.

"Oh sorry sugarcube I guess I was a little shaken up."She said as Jayde winced.

"Ow I think I landed on a rock or something." She groaned and rolled over after AJ got off her. Applejack could see her back was pretty banged and an a large cut was going down the side of her back.

"Yeah got you pretty good Jayde, come on let me get you fixed up." She said.

"It's cool AJ I can heal it no problem." She said as she was surrounded by healing fire but shortly after it rose if fell back followed by Jayde who plopped down.

"You ok sugarcube?"

"Looks like I was more tired than I thought." She said while Applejack led her back inside to get patched up.

"Thanks for this Applejack." She said trying to keep her eyes open, when they walked in they could hear the babies starting to stir making Jayde sigh.

"Go hop in the tub sugarcube, ah got them." She said while Jayde when wide eyed.

"No,no,no Applejack it's fine really I'll get them really it's just a cut." She said but the glare from Applejack stopped her.

"Your goin to take a bath Jayde, ah don't want that gettin infected and you dont want to bleed everywhere do you? Now go ah got them." She said pushing the mare to the bathroom.

After Applejack changed the babies she went to see Jayde just relaxing in the tub while water ran down her back.

"Ok sugarcube get out so ah can wrap that wound." She said grabbing some bandages while Jayde dried off and sat down while Applejack put a patch on her and wrapped it around her body letting her hoof glide over the toned mares body before covering it with gauze.

"Just be careful till tomorrow and don't bump it." She said and led her to bed where she pulled her kids to her and smiled at Applejack.

"Thanks Applejack, for taking care of me." She said making AJ smile.

"No problem sugarcube, goodnight." She said.

"Night Applejack, see you in the morning." She called out before passing out snuggled up to her kids.

(End Flashback)

That night Applejack couldn't get the thought of a certain mare out of her head and was a little grumpy till she was served breakfast in bed by the mare who had cooked tofu sausage and pancakes smothered in syrup with a side of hashbrowns and OJ with eggs, not only that but had taken Applebloom to school and even did the morning chores for her after she had turned her alarm clock off freeing up the day for the two to have a day to themselves.

"Applejack you ok? You seem a little distracted today." Jayde called to her making her snap out of her memories.

"Just thinkin is all sugarcube." She called back getting a look from her.

"You know if you want I can just use my magic to take these off so we can finish the field." She offered making AJ smile.

"Go ahead if you want to sugarcube and I'll go check on the babies." She said heading back to her house to see Rarity playing with the babies while Winonna stood guard over them.

"Hey there Rairty!" She called out making the mare turn to her.

"Oh hello dear, I didn't know that Jayde was visiting us! Why didn't anypony tell me she was here?" She pouted making Applejack smile.

"Rares you were in Trottingham and nopony knew when you would get back, plus she's been on vacation for the last week and has been stayin with me and Bloom. Spike should be with the girls somewhere around here." She said as she saw Jayde come out with tons of apples floating in her magic before heading into the cellar making her smile a little at the sight.

"Applejack!"

"Huh!?"

"Goodness darling if you stare any harder at the girl she might burst into flames." Rarity said making her blush.

" I wasn't starin." She stated defencively.

"Of course not dear, now why is Jayde taking a vacation here and where is her husband?" She asked as Applejack sighed.

"Come on and sit down sugarcube." She said and told her about the past two years that Jayde had been. To say Rarity was furious would be like saying the atomic bomb was a fire cracker, the mare was seeing red and was shaking in rage after everything was told to her.

"THAT RAT! I, I have to go darling. I need a stiff drink after that story but tell Jayde I will come by to speak to her later."The mare walking away to blow off some steam.

Jayde came out just missing Rarity and smiled at Applejack who blushed at her watching her every move.

"So AJ what do you want to do?" She asked as they walked back to the house.

"Ah don't know sugarcube what do you want to do?" She asked as their stomachs growled making them smile.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Jayde stated and headed for the house.

"Why don't you go rest in the living room for a bit AJ and I'll cook some lunch up for us." She said giving her a sideways smile.

"Su,sure Jayde ah'll go check on the youngins." Applejack said as they walked inside and Applejack went over to the kids that were giggling when she came into view.

"Hey their cuties, what are ya'll doin huh?" She asked listening to them squeal with laughter and hold out their arms as Applejack blew rasbarries on their stomachs making them laugh and squeal.

"SHOULD OF BEEN GONE!"

Applejack looked up hearing Jayde's voice as she started to sing a song she never heard before as even the kids fell silent listening to their mother sing.

"Come on yall lets go watch her." She said and drug the baby seats to the kitchen door where they watched the mare on her hind legs singing her heart away as they listened to the music from the little holo boombox on the counter.

"Oh Sherry,our love holds on, holds on!" She sang with the person grilling some cheese sandwitches and flipped them over before singing the last verse of the song into the spatula handle.

"Hold on, Oh Sherry." She finished she heard clapping and stomping with a loud whisltle come from the door to see Applejack, her babies, Spike, Applebloom, Rarity, Pinkie, Bon Bon, and Lyra smiling at her as a huge blush went over her face.

"Um how long have you guys been standing there?" She asked still red faced as Applejack came up and nuzzled her making her blush harder.

"Ah've been her from the start with the kids, Rarity and Spike came in later and Bon Bon and Lyra came with Pinkie towards the end." She said smiling at the blushing mare.

"Oh um are you guys hungrey?" She asked getting nods from them while looking over at Applejack to see if she was ok with it getting a nod.

"WOW JAYDE! I've seen you sing at your brothers wedding but I didn't think you could sing like that!" Pinkie stated bouncing up to her friend while Applejack pulled the kids over as the mare smiled at them.

"Hey guys are you hungrey?" She asked as they held out their arms to be held and Jayde was all to happy to do what they wanted and picked them up keeping them on her hips as she bounced them and used her magic to fix more grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Darling your glowing." Rarity smiled watching the mother hold her children while Spike helped her take the plates out to the others.

"Yeah I got all I need here I guess, great friends and my kids." She said as the others went into the living room.

"I can't help but notice you didn't say family but your children, why is that darling?" She asked and could see her stop cleaning off the for a second and looked back at her.

"I've been devorced for almost two years now Rares." She said watching her friends eyes go wide eyed as Jayde told her about what happened how hard it's been on the single mother.

"That no good filth." She growled, even if she heard most from Applejack already but to see how broken the mare was in front of her after being so full of life after her short stay here with them it just made her want to throddle the human.

"I'm so sorry to hear that darling if you ever need help hiding the bodies you can always call on me dear, nopony will mess with my friends." She said with a straight face making Jayde smile.

"Thanks Rarity that means a lot to me." She said as the other mare took Ana hugging the baby.

"Come on darling lets go eat with the others." She suggested as the two headed into the living room where the others where chatting away and smiled at them.

Lunch was fun and eventful to say the least with Lyra there playing with the kids who instantly took a shining to the unicorn who was playing with them. After lunch was over Lyra stayed to watch the kids with Pinkie while Bon Bon and Rarity had to go to work while Jayde and Applejack headed for the fields.

After a few hours Pinkie had to leave along with Lyra but both really didn't want to, specially Lyra who said if she wanted she would watch her kids so she could go out one night that Jayde saying she would think about it. Jayde smiled watching the mare leave while Spike came down the road with Applebloom racing with Applebloom being the victor.

"Ok ya'll go get cleaned up for dinner." Applejack said as the two ran up to get cleaned up and came back down for dinner that Jayde made that was Spikes favorite, grilled vegitables but he had crushed gems in his, after dinner and a bath the two older kids started on their homework while Jayde gave Ana and Nicholas a bath.

After the bath and the babies wrapped up and put to bed Jayde went to help the older kids with homework while Applejack cleaned up the kitchen and living room and went into the kids room to see Jayde tucking Applebloom in with a small smile on her face.

"Night Bloom."

"Night sis." She yawned making Jayde smile and kiss her forehead before heading out the door closing the door with her back to Applejack.

"So sister Jayde huh?" Applejack snickered seeing her blush.

"I guess so, so AJ why don't we watch a movie tonight since we don't have to work the fields tomorrow." She suggested as the mare blushed and looked at the clock.

"Uh sugarcube I think the theater is closed now." She said getting a giggle from Jayde.

"No girl I mean here in the living room, you go get some drinks and I'll grab a movie." She said as her arm lit up and a holo screen that she floated over to above the coffee table as another screen lit up showing pictures of movies before she smiled at a romantic comedy and swipped her hoof at the big screen just as Applejack walked in and shook her head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you using that thing sugarcube." She said smiling as the movie started up just as they sat down.

(1 hour later)

As the movie came to a end Applejack was caught up in it and didn't even notice she had Jayde sound asleep snuggled up to her just as the human couple kissed on a cruise ship as the camera panned out and the credits started to roll.

"Now that was a good- Jayde?" She looked over and blushed at the sleeping unicorn who snuggled closer to her with a smile on her face.

"Mmm. AJ" She mumbled making the mare blush when she felt her lay her head over her forelegs making Applejack smile.

'Ah know I shouldn't like this but dang it this mare is making it hard for me not to. Dash ah'll give you a month and if you aint back to get her then ah won't be able to stop mahself.' She thought and looked down at the sleeping mare and layed her head on the mares neck falling fast asleep.

(The end of that week)

Applejack and Jayde stood out by the entrance of the farm with smiles and a few tears as they hugged each other.

"Don't stay away for so long now sugarcube, ya'll are welcome back anytime you and the youngins." She said smiling at Spike who was playing with the babies.

"Thank you so much Applejack, well I better get back to work before they start sending out search parties." Jayde said pulling the surpised mare into another hug but quickly returned it with a smile on her face.

"Ya'll come back soon sugarcube you hear." She said getting a smile from the mare before she surprised her and giving a kiss on her cheek as her car unfolded.

"Thanks again Applejack this has been the best two weeks I've had in a long time." She said grabbing the babies and putting them in the car while Spike jumped in the car with Jayde right behind him as she turned to disappointed friend.'

"Hey Applejack." She called out making the mare look up at her.

"You wouldn't mind if I just came back a few weeks from now would you?" She asked making the mare smile.

"Not at all sugarcube." She smiled as Jayde winked at her.

"Till next time AJ." She called before taking off towards the portal while Applejack smiled watching her before she became a speck in the sky.

"You ok sis?" Applejack jumped and turned to see the worried look on her little sisters face.

"Yeah I'm fine Bloom'' She said looking back into the sky.

"Just fine." She stated walking back with her sister.

"I had fun with them, when are they gonna be back?"

"In a few weeks is what Jayde said." Applejack said getting a smile from the filly.

"Oh ah can't wait!" She yelled making Applejack smile.

"Me either sugarcube." She said walking into the house.

(2 months later)

Applejack sighed walking through town thinking of the past months and the letters Jayde sent her about what she was doing and some of the deals she made for bettering both Equestria and the Lunar Republic and the random visits she made, but she had big news that she was going to be telling her at the end of the month when she stayed with her for a week just the two of them since the kids were going to be staying with Sombra and his girlfriend that he had.

She sighed again and looked up in the sky trying to spot the mare that had been constantly on her mind since she left and the letters of how happy she sounded made it even better. She smilied when she heard about the two first words being Spike and mommy, it even made her feel proud and had her chest poked out with wide smile that day strutting through town.

But she hadn't heard from the mare in a week execpt she was coming to visit soon and had big news and it was begining to make her worry. She groaned feeling depressed as she headed home just as snow started to come down making her mood sour even more.

'Great now I have to shovel tomorrow.' She grumbled in her head as she made it onto the porch shaking off the snow and tapping her hooves on the wood to get the snow off before walking to be hit with a heavenly smell as the door closed behind her.

"Welcome home Applejack, just give me a sec and I'll have dinner ready." Applejack turned to see that mare that's been on her mind smiling at her with some flour on her face and a apron on as Applebloom poked her head out to covered in flour.

"Hey sis guess who showed up about a hour ago with FOOD to." She smiled as Jayde walked up to the grinning mare who couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Hope you don't mind Applejack but we kind of made a mess in the kitchen trying to ge the soft tocos made." Jayde said rubbing her neck giving a sheepish smile while Applejack grinned and pulled the mare into a hug reveling in the feel of the mare against her again.

"No it's fine sugarcube as long as it's not destroyed in there." She said giving her a stern look.

"No, no really it's not that bad!" She said panicing a little while AJ eyed her.

"You sure are actin a bit jumpy sugarcube maybe ah should have a look." She said walking towards the kitchen as Jayde jumped in front of her.

"No really it's fine Applejack really, we'll have it cleaned in no time." She said trying to push the mare back.

"Nope ah got to look now." She said rounding the corner with Jayde trying to push her back but slid across the floor due to the flour.

"Sweet Celestia ya'll made a mess in here!" She cried and could see the four covered filly smile at her.

"Hey sis look'it ah'm a ghost!" She said smiling as Applejack turned to the near panicing mare beside her.

"See it's not so bad. Hehe."She laughed awkwardly as Applejack smiled.

"No it ain't as bad as ah thought besides I can't stay mad at you if I wanted to sugarcube, just don't have it in me." She said as the mare smiled and blushed a little.

"Just a sec and I'll have this cleaned up but why don't you try some of the tocos over there and see how you like them." She said pointing to a tray with a large stack of food on it just as Applejacks stomach let out a roar.

"Uh hehe don't mind if ah do." She said taking three and heading to the living room while the two got cleaned up before joining her.

"So Jayde you said in your letter yall had big news, so what's up?" She asked making the mare sigh.

"I quit racing." She said making the mares eyes widen.

"WHAT!?" She screamed making the mare flinch.

"Hear me ok?" She stated getting a nod from the farm mare who was panting at the news, for Jayde to give up rally cross something big must of happened it would be like Dash giving up the Wonderbolts.

"The week after my vacation with you guys I had a race and one of the worst crashes I've ever had, I was in a coma for a few days before a came to." She said getting up and taking her vest off to and turned to show the series of stitches that went down her side, how did she miss that?

"When I came to I had a major concussion and fractured skull along with major bleeding from the cuts I had. It was then that I gave up my title since I can't bear to put my family through something like that again, Spike thought I was going to die and was there when I crashed. I've never seen him so scared before AJ and it broke my heart to put him through that so for my family I'm hanging up my title." She stated getting a sigh from Applejack.

"Well sugarcube I'm sorry to hear you say that, I guess that's why you didn't respond to my letters for a while huh. Why didn't you tell me that you got hurt hun, ah would have been there with you in a heart beat." She said taking her hoof in hers making Jayde blush.

"Thanks Applejack that means a lot coming from you but I didn't want you to see me like that all weak and could barely move, I had to go through rehab so I could walk right again." She said looked down from the shocked mares face.

"Sugarcube you know I wouldn't judge you and ah could have helped you." She said petting her hoof making her smile as the blush got bigger.

"I'm glad you care so much about me AJ." She said as Applebloom smiled and snuck away to leave the two mares alone.

"Of course ah do sugarcube your my best friend and ah don't know what I would do if something happened to ya darlin." She said as Jayde smiled and looked at her.

"You really do care a lot about me huh Applejack?" She asked while the mare smiled with a proud blush.

"Ah sure as sugar do darlin, after you left ah can't stop helpin myself thinkin if your ok and to hear how bad you got hurt and ah didn't even know about it hurts my feelins. It kinda seems like you don't trust me." She said taking her hoof off hers and looking away as Jayde's eyes flew open.

"NO! Applejack I do trust really!" She said grabbing her hoof but Applejack was still looking down.

"Then why didn't you have somepony let me know you were hurt then sugarcube? Ah you don't want to have ponies pity you but you know I wouldn't have done that, so why not let me know?" She asked feeling her grip tighten on her.

"I, I was scared. I didn't want you be there if I didn't wake up or if I died on the operating table I, I, I just didn't want you see me so banged up and worry so much about me." She said keeping a tight grip on her hoof.

"But ah want to worry about you sugarcube! Ah want to be there when you need me, ah told you that you never have to worry bout me judging you! I want to be there for you Jayde, your special to me and I want to help you when you need it and when you don't. Ah want to be with you sugarcube." She said blushing looking back up to see the shocked look on Jayde's face.

"You want to be with me? But I'm damaged goods a single mom with three kids and two jobs and always away. Why do you want me?" She asked looking down as Applejack smiled.

"You ain't damaged goods Jadye and if anyone told you that then ah'm gonna give'em a swift buck in the mouth for tellin you that. I want to be with you Jayde cause you make me happy ever since you left ah can't stop worryin about you or just thinkin about what your doin or how the kids are, I don't care about the jobs ah know your helping your's and our people with this and it takes time away but I can learn to deal with it darlin." She said coming around sitting in front of her holding her face making her look at her so she knows she's serious.

"It'll make the time we have more special together, ah want you Jayde, jobs, kids and all. Besides I think once those cuts heal up their gonna leave some sexy scars." She said winking making the mare blush.

"You would really go that length to be with me Applejack? After everthing that's happened?" She asked getting a nod from the farmer.

"Sure will sugarcube." She said before being pulled into a deep kiss making her roll to the back of her head and moan loud before Jayde pulled back.

"Thank you for saying that Applejack but can I think on it for a few days?"She asked worried she upset the mare.

" No problem sugarcube take you time ok, ah want you to be sure about this." She said getting a smile from Jayde.

"Ok well I'm gonna go think and I'll see you in a few days." She said before looking down at the untouched food.

"After we eat." She said making Applejack smile before the two feel into conversation about the crash and her hours now and just random things for hours before the two went to bed.

That morning Jayde had left early while Applejack was a little sad she hoped that the girl would give her a chance.

(Two days later)

Applejack smiled when she saw the car touch down and Jayde hopped up but stopped a few feet from reaching her.

"I've thought about it Applejack are you serious about me, about my kids and my jobs?" She asked looking into her eyes.

"I am."

"Where will the kids sleep?" She asked.

"The babies will sleep in our room while Spike and Bloom share a room, or Spike can have Mac's old room while you sleep with the babies in the guest room till you more comfortable with me." She said making her smile as she got closer to her now face to face.

"And my jobs?"

"We'll make each day specal like it's our last." She said before being pulled into a deep loving kiss and then a hug.

"Thanks for giving me a chance sugarcube." She said as her new marefriend snuggled into her and could feel happy tears dampen her coat.

"No thank you Applejack for giving me a chance at life again." She said just as Spike jumped out holding two babies.

"Soooo I take it we're staying here now?" He asked making them smile.

"Yeah we're staying here Spike and that means your gonna have to start learning how to drive soon so you can go to school." She said making him smile.

"SWEET!"

"Uh Jay he's still a baby dragon." AJ said.

"Technically he's about five years younger than I am since I did raise him as a filly." She said getting a nod from Applejack.

"Never really thought about it even when you told us, huh. Well Spike ah guess ah'll be learnin with you since ah'm sure that Jayde won't want to be taking me everywhere and once ah save enough bit get mah own maybe one to help round the farm." She mused while Jayde grinned.

"I'll take you shopping for one once you learn to drive mine." She said as the new family walked into the house while the car folded up and into her vest pocket.

As the days went on to weeks and months, Jayde and Applejacks relationship was tested at every turn before Jayde finally had enough of the political crap and stepped down from being a ambassador freeing up a lot of time and making Applejack and the rest of the family happy, while she still worked for the mining company full time now she was home every night and every weekend and holiday both Republic and Equestrian.

Right now the couple was enjoying some time with the babies in the park durning a nice chilly Friday evening, Jayde got to come home early and surprised her mare of three months now before heading out to spend some quality time together while Spike stayed inside curled up next to the fireplace.

"So sugarcube what are you wantin to do tonight?" Applejack asked feeling the mare lean against her.

" I was thinking that your brother and Ditzy owe us one for that week long trip they took to Canterlot and left us with Dinky and Appleslice." She said nuzzling her and nibbling her ear making her breath catch in her throat.

"Darlin stop teasing me now, that ain't fair!" She said as a moan slipped out making Jayde smirk.

"Oh so you don't want a whole night of just you, me and a little-." She leaned over and whispered in her head making a shiver run down her spine while she blushed a deep red.

" Well what are we waitin for!? Come on Mac's a waitin!" She yelled grabbing a baby and taking off with Jayde laughing behind her.

(1 hour later)

Applejack smiled looking down at the exhausted mare who was snuggled into her chest. She loved how Jayde like to snuggle so much since she loved it to and after tonight it felt all the more right the two had made love ofr hours well into the night and needless to say Jayde had really rocked her world but Applejack gave as good as she took learning fast all of Jaydes areas and soon had the mare in a puddle of goo with orgasim after oragasim by the end of the night.

It was only by sheer will power that she didn't pass out yet and join her lover in blissful sleep, she was to happy at the moment and feeling Jayde crawl up her chest to lay her head on her neck made it even better.

"Babe why are you still awake?" Jayde asked sitting up with a smirk on her face.

"Just thinkin is all darlin, ah got to say you really know how to show a mare a good time." She smiled before moaning as Jayde started to trail kisses down her body again nipping right below her ribs getting a gasp out of the mare.

"D, darling ah don't think ah can go another round." She said before she felt the mare grind into her making her back bend like a bow, god she loved it when she did that.

"You sure about that babe?" Jayde smiled a the lust filled eyes of the mare looked at her.

"Ah'm gonna make sure you pass out this time." She said as Jayde grinned and grinded into her again getting a throaty moan from the both of them.

"Promises promises." She said as AJ flipped them.

"And you know how ah keep them to." She said claiming the mare mares mouth as another bout of love making started that lasted till late in the morning only after the two really passed out did it stop with Applejack on Jaydes chest both sound asleep till early that next morning when Big Mac dropped the kids off and the two glowing mares thanked him before heading back inside.

By that afternoon Applejack headed into town with a limp and a proud smile on her face that everyone saw as she came to a vendor that was selling some vegitables that she needed for dinner tonight.

"Hey Mr. Garden!" She called out as the stallion smiled at the mare.

"Well there Ms. Applejack how are you today? Your looking happy so I guess Jayde is home today?" He asked getting a nod.

"Yep Jayde got home early Friday and surprised me so we desided we wanted a little time to ourselves." She said getting a nod from him.

" I know how it is, when my wife gets home brightens up my world." He said.

"So what can I get'cha today?"

"Just some potatoes, carrots, and green beans please."

"Of course that'll be 5 bits." He stated as the mare set the money on the stand while he bagged the food and even put a little extra bean in.

"Well enjoy Applejack and have fun." He said with a wink making her beam.

"You can count on it." She said heading back home just when she saw Jayde bring the kids in for dinner making her smile as she watched Jayde look over Applebloom and Spike that looked like they had another crusading fall out making her roll her eyes, as she got closer she heard Jayde sigh as she healed them and they ran inside.

"So what happened this time?" Applejack asked.

"Spike and Applebloom went out to help some people in town and turns out it worked out pretty good till they were repairing a shed on the west side of town and the thing fell on them, nothing serious though just some bumps and brusies." She shrugged getting a nod from Applejack as Jayde took the food.

"So since you served lunch dinner and breakfast yesterday and today I think I shoud make lunch and dinner." She said as AJ grinned with a blush.

"Perv." She said as Jayde nuzzled her.

"And you love it."

"Never said ah didn't" She stated watching the mare limp into the house as a big grin spread over her face.

"Oh I almost forgot your brother came by to remind you about the reunion with the family tomorrow." She said getting a nod from Applejack.

"Ah remember we got it in Appleloosa this year and are each donatin a tree." She smiled.

"I wish I could go with you babe but you know how duty calls." She said getting a sigh from Applejack.

"Ah know I wish you could take that day off darlin." She said as they walked inside.

"Me to I would love to meet the rest of your family but today we have some big shots coming through to inspect the mines to make sure they're up to snuff, and I want to make sure we pass." She said getting a nod from Applejack.

"Ah know now come on lets get some grub." She said heading for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

(Two days later, Appleloosa)

Applejack got off the train with her brother and sister along with her kids as they made it through town.

"Ah hope the heat don't make the babies to fussy." Applejack said.

"Don't worry AJ I'll help where I can call Jayde if we can't think of nothing." Spike said getting a nod from the mare.

"Thanks Spike, hopefully everything will go smoothly." She said and could see Breaburn looking around before he spotted them.

"WELCOME TO APPPP-mmmppph!"

"Cousin Braeburn, hush up ah got little ones here and ah ain't about to have them get all fussy cause of you bein to loud" She said as he pulled back and grinned.

"Well I'll be cousin AJ done settle down finally and got her own family." He said peeking into the baby cart before coming back confused.

"Um cousin those ain't ponies, they look like them humans." He said as she smiled.

"Their mah marefriends kids and since she's off controlin the mines ah have babysittin duty." She said as he looked at Mac.

"But why ain't they ponies?" He asked.

"Well my marefriend was married when she had them but the scum sucker cheated on her a left her and the kids." She said as he growled.

"No good bastard." He growled.

"Breaburn watch your tone round the children." She hissed as he looked down.

"Sorry bout that you know how we are with stuff like that cousin." He said as she nodded.

"Ah know cousin just watch your tone round them, they're just startin to learn words and ah ain't gonna have them say a cuss word when their momma get back and tans mah hide." She said as he nodded.

"Well come on then lets introduce them to the family, aw mah baby cousin is growin up." He gushed as Applejack growled.

"Hush up cousin." She said getting a chuckle out of him.

(Later that night, Ponyville)

Jayde walked into the dark empty house with a sigh thankful that everything when off without a hitch and the safety inspectors were satisfied. She was already missing her family and HATED being alone after her and Applejack got together, she sighed and turned on the lights and went to make her some dinner when someone knocked on the door.

She was happy to see Rarity their with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Rairty want to come in?"

"Oh thank you darling." She said coming in as she went to put some tea on and began to make them some supper.

"Hey are you hungry Rarity?" She called to her.

"Oh yes dear I have'nt had anything all day and am quite famished." She called back. After dinner was made and eaten with a good helping left over that Rarity was taking home the two mares sighed from the stuffed bellies.

"Darling that was very good thank you so much." She said as Jayde smiled.

"Glad you liked it, so what brings you over so late?" She asked as a twinkle went off in Rarity's eyes.

"Oh well I heard from a little bird that somepony was very loud durning a night of passion between you and your marefriend, care to explain?" She said grinning.

"How could anyone have heard us!? The kids were gone and it was just us!" She said as Rarity beamed.

"So it is true then! Oh darling that's wonderful but maybe next time close your window the family of green jays had to sleep at Fluttershy's and were quite upset." She said as Jayde grumbled.

"Stupid birds." She said as Rarity laughed.

"So dear tell me all about it." She said taking a sip of tea as Jayde became glossy eyed.

"It was just wow." She said dreamily as Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Come now dear it couldn't have been that good, I think you may be stretching the truth a bit much hmm." She stated while Jayde narrowed her eyes and walked upstairs before coming back with a dry erase board and began to explain in DETAIL of her day and a half of passion with Applejack and even drew pictures and diagrams leaving the mare in a studdering blushing mess as she closed her pointer with a smirk after the three hour class.

"Now you think I'm exaggerating?" She asked watching her open and close her mouth a few times.

"Darling if I knew you were this talented I might have went after you myself." She said wiping a bit of drool off her face and could see Jayde's proud smile.

"Yeah I'm the best anyone will ever have." She boasted while Rarity smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly dear your starting to sound like Dash." She said as Jayde wiped the board clean.

"Speaking of that mare where is she? I figured that we would have seen her by now." She said as Rarity sighed.

"I don't know dear last I heard she was dating Fleetfoot and were performing in Canterlot this weekend, maybe we should go see them." Rarity suggested.

"Maybe, it would nice to see an old friend again after so long." She said getting a smile from Rarity.

"Indeed from what I heard she is living the dream." She said as the mare sighed.

"Yeah the dream, at least on of us is." She said as Rarity looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry your had to give up something you love darling but would you say it was in vain?" She asked as Jayde shook her head.

"No, never I love being home so much with the kids and if I stayed as a racer I would be lucky to have four monthes out of the year with them." She said.

"But it was my passion, I loved the feel of all that power at your contol. But I can't risk another crash like that." She said as Rarity nodded.

"Indeed I understand darling I don't know what I would do if I could never sew again." She said as Jayde nodded.

"Well darling it's getting a bit late I think I'm going to head home for the night." She said getting a nod from Jayde.

"Ok goodnight Rarity and make sure that Sweetiebelle gets some of those left overs." She called out to her.

"Of course see you this weekend darling!" She called back.

Jayde sighed and looked around the empty groaning and headed over to the couch so she could watch some movies and went into kitchen getting a bottle of wine and a glass that Rarity gave her and Applejack and made her way back into the living room.

"Oh darling you drink hard liquor every time you drink, it's uncooth for a lady to be a dribbling mess the end of the night." She had said when she came over to have a drink with them, Applejack didn't take to it but she thought tasted pretty good.

She smiled as she took a drink of wine downing it in one gulp.

"Whew this is some good stuff." She said out loud pouring her another glass as her arm lit up and music started to play.

'Screw the movies.' She thought as her favorite song came on.

(1 hour later)

A very drunk mare slid into the living room with some socks on her hooves and empty bottle in her magic with the music blaring.

"JUST TAKE THOSE OLD RECORDS OFF THE SHELF!" She sang grooving to the music and singing with the song slurring her words as she went before stumbling and falling over laughing loud as she layed on the floor.

"Oh damn you know thisss had been a pretty goooooood night." She said laying on the floor giggling as a knock came to the door making her look at the clock showing 11pm.

"Who the hell is here so late?" She asked and looked out the peep hole making her eyes widen and yank the door open to see a surprised Rainbow Dash looking at her.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Rain!"

(20 minutes later)

Dash looked down at the passed out mare on the couch as so many questions and feeling ran through her head looking at the mumbling mare.

"Hmm AJ stop it." She giggled in her sleep rolling over and falling asleep again.

"What happened while I was gone?" Rainbow said running a hoof through the mares mane when Jayde wrapped her arms around her.

"Mmm." Rainbow smiled as the mare tightened her grip on her. Dash sighed and pulled away making the mare groan and open her eye a little.

"Applejack come back to bed I'm cold." She said at her, Rainbow backed away and out the door as the mare let out a frustrated groan.

"AJJJJJJJJ! Come back to bed!" She called out as Dash closed the door before taking flight to clear her head before heading over to her cloud home so she could think about what she saw and heard.

(That morning, Ponyville)

Applejack smiled being back home as she had her babies in the saddle carriers while Spike was sound asleep on her back with Applebloom.

"Ok big brother ya'll be careful goin home now." She said as the large stallion walked off.

"Ya'll to now, ah'll see yall later today for some of your wife's cookin AJ." He said smiling over his shoulder at the blushing mare.

"She ain't mah wife! Yet." She said before heading home with a smile on her face, she had a special night planned for her and Jayde since she felt bad knowing how much Jayde hated being alone.

As she got to the door she woke up Spike and Applebloom and sent them to bed and headed into her room setting the babies in the crib next to her and then climbing into bed herself. The reunion had been a blast after everyone got over her babies being different and she explained the situation they welcomed them with smiles and cheers and as part of the family.

She sighed with a smile at how great she felt after that and rode that feeling even now as she let sleep start to take hold when there was a knock at the door making her slowly open her eyes and look at the clock that read 7:23 am.

'Who could possible be here this early unless they were looking for some heated words.' She thought as she heard the knocking again.

"Ugh just go away ah'm tired." She moaned pulling the covers over her head as the knocking got louder and she heard the babies start to get fussy making her shoot out of bed and down the stairs to the door.

When she opened it she was about to bite the ponies head off when she saw her friend Dash smiling at her.

"Hey AJ what's up? Didn't you hear me knocking?" She asked.

"Rainbow the dead heard you knocking girl, ah got kids sleeping upstairs and babies in my room sleeping. Now if you want put them back to sleep go ahead and wake'em." She growled making Dash blink.

"We'll someponies a little grumpy today." She commented.

"Dash, ah'm tired and ah just got off a train comin from a family reunion and had to deal with sugar high youngins and fussy babies the entire trip so yeah ah'm a little grumpy." She sighed.

"Look Dash whatever it is can it wait till ah had some sleep first? Ana and Nicholas are FINALLY sleeping." She said feeling more exhausted thinking about it.

"Yeah it's cool AJ, what time you want me to come around?" She asked.

"Come by round 7, that's when Jayde gets home." She said.

"Um yeah ok. So 7 then, I'll be here" She said before taking off into the sky as Applejack closed the door and went back to bed.

(That night)

Jayde smiled seeing the house come into view and set the car down before heading inside after putting it in her pocket, when she opened the door she saw Rainbow and Applejack drinking some tea while Ana and Nicholas were in the baby swings.

"Hey babe, hey Dash! How you been?" She asked putting her jacket on the hanger behind the door and her keys on the hook.

"Hey darlin, how was work?" Applejack asked leaning her head back over the couch as Jayde grabbed her head pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmm mwh! It was pretty steady lots of paperwork to fill out and other simple stuff, no biggie." She said smiling.

"Well that's good darlin, come on and sit down ah know your tired." She smiled as the mare sat on the couch and leaned against Applejack.

"Mmm I missed you guys last night." She said as Applejack kissed her horn.

"Sorry bout that darlin ah need to get me one of them phones so ah can stay in touch with you when ah need you." She said as Jayde nodded.

"I can get you one when we go shopping next weekend if you want." She offered getting a nod from AJ.

"That would be just grand sugarcube." She said as they looked at Rainbow who looked a little uncomfortable.

"So you guys are together huh." She stated.

"Ah told you that earlier when you came back by." Applejack said but Dash ignored her.

"So Dash I heard that you and Fleetfoot were together." Jayde stated smiling leaning into Applejack who blew on her ear getting a smack on her cutie mark for her troubles.

"Not anymore we didn't really hit it off and it fell through so single again." She sighed as Jayde nodded.

"Don't worry Dash I'm sure someone is out there for you." She said as Rainbow looked down.

"Yeah. But what about you when did this happen and where's Nik?" She asked as Jayde sighed and told her what happened making Rainbow furious.

"But I don't care about that anymore, I have Applejack and our family. Speaking of family how did it go at the reunion?" She asked sounding kind of nervous.

"Don't worry sugarcube they warmed up to the kids real fast and they are now part of the family." She said proudly getting a sigh from Jayde.

"Good I'm glad I was a little worried." She said getting a kiss from Applejack.

"No needin to fret darlin ah would have made them accept them and knocked anyponies teeth out if they started sayin stuff about our babies." She said getting a kiss from Jayde.

"Thanks babe." She said got up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed, sorry we couln't talk longer Dash but I have work early in the morning." She said heading upstairs as the two friends started to talk.

As the two friends talked Jayde came back down with her mane still a little damp making both mares blush. Jayde pulled Dash into hug before pulling back and smiling.

"It was nice to talk to you again Dash come by during the weekend and I'm off." She said getting a nod from the blushing mare as she turned and pulled AJ into a searing kiss.

"And I'll see you upstairs." She said huskly making both mares mouths go dry and watch her walk upstairs with a extra sway in her step.

"Well Rainbow ah think that's my time to go to bed, how long you staying this time?" She asked.

"About a week at the most." She said getting a nod from AJ as she walked her to the door and saw a storm blowing outside.

"Um why don't you stay here Dash till this storm is over." She said.

"You sure Applejack?"

"Yeah let me grab some blankets and a pillow your gonna have to sleep in the guest bedroom." She said just as Jayde came running down.

"Oh ok your still here, um there's a blizzard going on right now so why don't you stay here I got the guest bedroom already set up for you." She said making them smile.

"I love you sugarcube." Applejack said as Jayde smiled.

"Well night Dash, see you tomorrow I guess." She said as Applejack pulled her upstairs making her laugh.

(That weekend)

Jayde walked inside the house to see it dark with no kids or girlfriend making sigh when she heard a noice upstairs as she pulled out her sidearm from her saddlebags and flashed up stairs holding the weapon up as a creak went off inside hers and Applejacks room before kicking the door open and nearly dropping the gun at what she was looking at.

Inside her room was Applejack and Rarity in a thong on their bed and both were giving her bedroom eyes.

"See Rares ah told you she would come in with that thing." Applejack said as Rarity smiled.

"You know darling a lady shouldn't be be kept waiting." She smiled as the mare set the gun on the dresser.

"Applejack what's going on?" She asked as the two mares walked up to her.

"Well sugarcube you know how ah was talkin to Rarity a few days ago?" She said getting a nod from Jayde.

"Well you came up and Rarity mentioned that ah had a goddess in my bed and how jealous she was." She said trailing kisses down her neck while zipping down her vest.

"A,and then?" She asked starting to pant as Rarity came over trailing kisses down her neck and body.

"Well darling Applejack offered me some time to experiance it myself after she left you alone that day that we talked about your night time adventures as a make up gift to you and as a anniversery of when we all met." She stated as both mares kissed her having a three way tongue battle.

"Before we do this, Applejack your the best thing that could have happened to me." She said pulling the mare into a deep kiss and pulling Rarity with them as they fell onto the bed laughing before turning to moans and cries of passion.

When the sun rose Jayde was already up and had a smile on her face as she looked at the two mares on her chest, you never would have picked Rarity for a mare that loved to be spanked but she did and you could see her red flank that was a sure to be sore for a while and knowing Rarity she was going to love every minute of it.

She looked over to see Applejack with a smile on her face and bite marks on her body from both her and Rarity and knew the two of them worked her over big time with Rairty's help, before they turned the table on herself as Applejack hit all the right spots while coaching Rarity on what she liked.

Jayde looked down at and knew she was going to be sore and needed a bath from all the sweat and other juices on her but couldn't keep the smile off her face when there was a knock at the door making her groan.

"Mmm just ignore them darling they will go away soon." She said snuggling into the Jayde's side as a louder knock came.

"UGH! Why is it everytime ah get comfortable with you darlin somepony wants to chat?" She said as Jayde got up much to the two mares annoyance.

"Oh Jayde dear come back to bed the children won't be back till later tomorrow." Rarity whined and it took all of Jayde strength not to do just that.

"I'll be right back I promise don't get up." She said as they groaned while she ran down the steps and opened the door to see two crusaders looking at her.

"Hey Jayde! Have you seen Rarity or Applebloom and Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Rarity is asleep up stairs with me and Applejack, we had a slumber party over here last night and things got a little wild. But AB and Spike are at Ditzy's place till tomorrow and Rarity is going to be staying another night with me and AJ tonight." She said getting a nod from them.

"OK! Tell Rarity I'll see her tomorrow!" Sweetie said running off to get their other crusader and friend as the mare flashed back upstairs landing on the bed with both mares under her looking her surprised before they saw the lust filled eyes of the mare.

"So Rarity I hope your ready for another slumber party." She said grinning as the mare went wide eyed and started to pant while Applejack grinned.

"Ah told you she was a stamina freak." She said before she was pounced on by the mare before she was tackled by Rarity.

That afternoon the three where resting snuggled up on the couch after hours of sex they desided to take a break and just cuddle up on the couch watching a movie just enjoying the day inside with a nice cup of hot coco.

"Mmm darling I have to say this day has been wonderful, oh I dont think I want to go home anytime soon." She said leaning on Jayde while Applejack took the otherside of her.

"Well sugarcube your welcome back anytime you like if it's ok with Jayde." She said as Rarity looked over at the mare who was looking at AJ shocked.

"You would really let another mare into the house Applejack?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"Rarity ain't just any mare though sugarcube, she's a mare ah trust with my life and ah know you do to plus we all had fun right?" She said kissing her ear.

"Your right and I know Rarity is awesome so I'm cool with it." She said as Rarity pulled her into a deep kiss making her moan.

"Round three!" She yelled flashing the mares back to their room for another round of passion long into the night before they fell asleep with Rarity in the middle.

That morning after one last bout of love making Rarity had to head home fill out orders while Applejack headed into town and Jayde picked up the kids while Spike went to find the crusaders and Jayde went into town to visit Rarity so she could stitch up a dress for a get together at a meeting with the director of the mining operations Thursday.

As she walked with her babies and smiled and chatted with some of the ponies in town she made it to Rarity's walking in to see the mare hard at work making her smile and come up behind her and rubbed a hoof down her back making her gasp and moan as the babies giggled.

"Oh darling you are such a tease." Rarity said turning around smiling at her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked making Rarity smile and point to a mirror that was on the wall.

"I saw you come in dear, so what do I owe the pleasure of you coming over here to visit me?" She said playing with Nicholas.

"One of my black dresses that I'm going to use at a important meeting Thursday with the director." She said as Rarity to a look at the dress.

"Darling this dress is stained and has tears in several places, I can't let you go out with this." She said and looked up to see Jayde looking at a beautiful red dress.

"How much is this Rarity?" She asked as Rarity walked up beside her.

"That's 540 bits dear it was for a client but they cancelled last minute, the dress wouldn't have gone well with her anyway." She stated flipping her mane as Jayde handed her a sack of bits.

"I carry around a 1000 bits each day just in case I want to get something nice, by the way next weekend if your not to busy I want you to come with us to the Republic so I can get you a phone and some more ideas." She said making Rarity stary eyed.

"REALLY!? Oh darling you wouldnt believe all of the orders I've had since I introduced them to the public." She said getting a grin as she put the bits in the cash box while Jayde took the dress and put it on after setting the kids down.

"Wow darling you look beautiful." Rarity smiled walking around her inspecting her.

"Thanks Rarity that means a lot." She said blushing as the mare gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh of course dear, now why don't I take care of this old thing and you go show Applejack darling." She said as the mare smiled.

"Ok I'll leave you alone so you can catch up on your work." She as Rarity frowned.

"Darling your not bothering me at all, I'm happy you came by to see me darling." She said nuzzling the her and her kids making the coo at her getting a smile from the mare.

"I'll see you later dear, have fun at work and be safe." She said heading back to her station before she felt Jayde pull her into a hug and gave a kiss.

"Thank you Rarity, for everthing you've helped me with." She said pulling back and planting another kiss on her lips.

"Your very welcome dear now go on be sure to bring me some goodies when you come back." She said smiling watching the mare walk out.

(Three days later)

Rarity smiled at the gift Jayde's parents sent her, many up to date fashion magizines along with some samples of clothes from this year.

"Oh they didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." She said smiling at a beautiful dress that was on a hanger.

"Oh my this is finer than silk!" She said letting a girly squeal out as a knock came to the door.

"Coming!" She called out and opened the door jumping back in alarm at the puffy eyed Applejack that looked more than exhausted.

"APPLEJACK! Oh my word darling what happened are the children alright where's Jayde?" She fired off question after question.

"The youngins are fine Rarity but, Jayde is in the hospital. It looks like one of the blastin carts exploded and she's badly burned and hasn't woken up yet." She said choking on a sob.

"No, no no no no! This can't be happening! Where is she Applejack!?" Raity said shaking the mare.

"The Republic First Hospital but they ain't letting nopony in but family right now." She said as Rarity closed shop and grabbed Applejack as they started to the station.

"But we ARE family and by Celestia's beard I WILL see the mare I love and not even the maker it self with stop me." She said passing ponies just as Big Mac along with Ditzy and their kids and Gilda, the rest of the girls, and even Rainbow was there with the crusaders.

"We're coming with you sugarcube." Mac said as the others nodded.

"Damn right we are! Lets go times wasting." Gilda said leading the way behind the two mares.

"Where are the children at Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"Mei and Frank have them so they can see their mom." She replied as they all boarded a train heading for the mining camps and to the portal where they were stopped.

"Passport." The human stated as they growled.

"Mah girlfriend was hurt today because of something here and is in the hospital! Now your gonna let us in to see Jayde!." Applejack yelled as the man raised a eyebrow.

"I remember you look I'm sorry about what happened to lady- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" They all turned to see Sombra glaring at them all.

"Sir these people are trying to get in without a passport." The guard said as Sombra looked at them.

"We are here for Jayde Sombra, is there any news?" Rarity asked getting a nod from him.

"She's slipping in and out but it looks like she will wake up soon." He said and smiled.

"Come on I'll vouch for you this time but in the future you need to get a passport so if something like this happens again heaven forbid there will be no drama." He stated getting a nod as they all rushed after him.

A few hours later they were in the waiting room with Jayde's family when the doctor came out making them all jump up.

"How is she doctor? Is she awake?" Mei asked as he sighed.

"Yes ma'am she's awake but I'm afraid I have some very bad news, she lost a lot of her memory because of the accident and chances are she will never recover them." He stated as they all burst into tears.

"So she wont recognize us at all?" Mei whimpered as he shook his head.

"It's too early to tell right now but it doesn't look good at all. Her skull hit something when the explotion accured and it damaged her brain here." He said pointing to a x-ray.

"With some treatment she may be able to recover some of her memeories but never all of them." He said watching the mixed family comfort each other.

"I am sorry for this, I am a proud supporter of Jayde ever since she was made known to us and you bet I will do everything I can to help her." He said as two mares walked up to him.

"Would she remember her children at least?" The white one asked as he sighed.

"It's to early to tell right now we will know more when we get some tests done." He said as they cried but thanked him for his help.

"The family rooms are in the back and there are beds there for you to sleep on." He said getting a nod from the family around them.

(Recovery room four days later)

Jayde looked around at the strange people as a man opened her door, he was white and had a tan shirt on and blue jeans.

"Oh Jayde, I'm so sorry." He said making her look at him confused.

"Um who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked as he sighed and sat down from her.

"It's me Nikolai, don't you remember?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Sorry but the doctor said I was in a pretty bad accident and hit my head pretty hard. So, sorry maybe when I get my memories back." She said leaning away from the man, she was getting a bad vibe from him as he got close to her.

"But you have to remember!" He said as she shook her head and fumbled for the call button.

"Look I'm sorry dude but your starting t freak me out ok just back out of my face." She said as he growled.

"WE WERE MARRIED AND HAD TWO KIDS! HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT?!" He screamed at her as she tapped the call button.

"WHO ARE YOU!? YOU! You have no right to be here and talk to her you damned cheating rat! Get out before I call secruity!" A mare yelled at him before he was tackled by a large griffon.

"GET AWAY FROM JAYDE YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as security grabbed him shoving him out the door.

"Sir you are banned from the hospital unless your hurt! Now leave before we call the police." A guard stated as reporters that were outside were snapping pictures while he stormed away.

Back in the room Rarity was comforting Jayde who was upset from the encounter while Big Mac and Breaburn stood guard out but the door while Applejack tapped her foot in anger, while Spike was snorting fire from his nose and both Fluttershy and Rainbow's wings were twitching from anger and Pinkie's mane was straight with a angry look on her face and was gritting her teeth.

Most of the Apple family was there for support of the family as they waited to hear any good news.

"How did he get past us and security?!" Gilda growled.

"Well it looks like he used the ER entrance and snuck his way in here, for what I don't know." Frank stated as the sighed while Rarity wiped the mares tears.

"Thanks um what's your name I never did get it." She asked while Rarity tried to keep tears from falling.

"I'm Rarity darling." She stated watching the mare smile.

"Nice to meet you Rares, names Jayde but you seem like you already know me." She said getting nods from her and Applejack.

"Your right darlin we know you." Applejack stated fixing her head bandage while she winced but smiled dispite it.

"Thanks um who are you again?" She asked while the mare put on a smile.

"Ah'm Applejack sugarcube." She stated as the mare smiled while the other introduced themselves before bringing the babies and Spike in watching her freeze as she stared at them.

"Gimme." She said reaching out to them as Spike hopped up with his brother and sister as Jayde smiled holding them close.

"They're mine aren't they?" She asked looked down at them making the others smile at them.

"That's right sugarcube that's Spike, Nicholas and Ana." She said making her hug them tighter.

"Mine." She said as she layed back and fell asleep.

"Ok yall lets give them some time together." Breaburn said as the doctors ushered them out but let the kids stay since Jayde started to put up a fight when one of the doctors tried to take them away.

(Four months later)

"So anyway darling Fluttershy and I where thinking that if you would like that we could sneak you out of here with Applejack's help and go see the sights." Rarity stated as Jayde smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Frank and Ms. Mei are taking care of the kids and Spike had to do something for someone named Celestia? Whatever doesn't matter, so where do you want to go first?" She asked as they walked through the hospital gardens with Fluttershy and Rarity, over the past few months Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie had gotten really close since the pink mare refused to leave her side while the others had to get back home for work while she took emergency leave from the bakery.

Right now the mare was helping with the babies at her parents house, what really bugged everyone was that her birth parents and her own blood sibling and sister in law have not even once made a attempt to come see her and it made the element and everyones blood boil at that.

"So, what's the plan then?" She asked making the two mares smile.

"Well darling we're taking you down to Ponyville to see your old home and maybe jog some memories, Applejack should be at the farm right now and is waiting on us." Rarity stated as the mare smiled.

"You guys are great you know that? I really wish could remember more of what we did in the past, I think you Rares once we got enough drinks you I bet your a wild mare huh?" She asked laughing at the blushing mare.

" It was only a few times at Pinkie's party dear nothing to crazy." She said as Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"She break danced on one of the tables while singing and wearing the drink bowl on her head." Fluttershy said as Jayde smiled and looked over at the madly blushing mare.

"I don't recall anything of the sort!" She said with a small smile getting a laugh and giggle from the two mares.

" Oh wow I wish I could remember that!" She said laughing.

"Well you weren't there for that party, it was after the accident nearly four years ago now." Fluttershy said as Rarity glared at her.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity hissed.

"Sorry." She sqeaked.

"Wait what did I hit my head again before?" She asked as they looked at each other.

"Well yes you have before but not that one. But we will talk of that another time right now we have sights to see!" She said grinning as Jayde narrowed her eyes at her.

"Right."

(Ponyville)

Jayde smiled walking though the town as Ponies rushed up to her asking how she was and when she was coming back.

"HEY JAYDE!" She turned to see three fillies running up to her and hug her.

"Um hey girls." She said awkwardly.

"So are you back yet? Did they fix you up?" The orange one said as the white one smiled at her.

"Yeah! Rarity's really hoping you come home soon!" She said as her other friend jumped in front of her.

"Yeah and Applejack has been really missin you back home, and I really miss you helpin me with my homework." She said looking up at the mare who was wincing holding her head.

"Um I'm hoping they can girls but right now I need to sit down, why don't you guys go play ok?" She said as they hugged her again and while the other two let go the country filly held tight.

"Please come home soon Jayde, Applejack really misses you and so do all the Apple family." She said giving one last squeeze and took off after her friends.

Jayde was panting a little bit as the two mares went to get them lunch while the fillies chatted with her.

'Who am I? What am I to these people? What am I to Rarity and AJ?' She asked herself gritting her teeth in pain seeing flashes of times locked away.

'Please remember!'

"Jayde darling?" The mare looked up to see Rarity holding a smoothie out for her with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked flying up beside her.

"Yeah just have a bit of a headache is all." She said but the images still flashed at her hinting but never showing her what they ment.

"Are you sure dear your a little pale." Rarity asked sitting down next to her.

"Jayde? Sugarcube are you ok?" She heard Applejack say from nearby.

"I, I think I need to go back. I'm not feeling so good." She said getting worried look from the others.

"Of course darling Fluttershy why don't you check on your critters while we take her back." Rarity said as the mare nodded.

"Oh ok, um I'll see you later then." She stated and flew off.

"Come on darlin lets get you to bed." Applejack said as Jayde nodded.

Once they got back to the hospital Jayde was fast asleep making the mares sigh.

"Rarity what are we gonna do? Ah can't stand to see her like this, it's been months now and she still only knows our name but can't remember a thing from our lives before." Applejack said as Rairty looked down.

"I don't know darling I want to help her but this is killing me not being able to hold her like I would or kiss her or laugh about the good old days, I , I don't think I can keep doing this Applejack. It hurts to much and I can't stand seeing her like this." She said looking back at the sleeping mare.

"Ah know hun but we have to hold on for her sake, she might remember something we just have to be there for her." She said as Rarity sighed.

"I know but I just don't know how much longer I can keep this up without just thowing myself at her and demanding she remember us, all of us. I know it's in there but it's just so frustrating knowing that she can't grasp it." She stated with tears in her eyes.

"Ah know hun just stay strong, cause ah can't do this alone." She said wrapping her arms around her.

"Ok." She said as the to walked out as the door closed just as Jayde turned over watching them leave through the glass door and rolling back over looking at the ceiling.

"Please, please, please remember." She chanted as she dived into her mind as magic enveloped her.

Jayde opened her eyes to see she was in a room that looked like a library with tons of books everywhere.

"You know I was wondering when you would get here." She heard and turned around to find a mare sitting on the ground with four pillars of books around her and looked just like her but with a different style mane.

"Um who are you?" She asked as another mare busted in also looking like her.

"TWILIGHT! Oh hey your here, bout time to I was about to die of bordom. Ms egghead over there loves her books more than she does ponies I swear." The newcomer said.

" I do not! I love my friends more than I do any book." The mare with the mountain of books around her.

"Dude Twilight ever since I got here you've done nothing but pour over my memories." The other mare stated as Twilight huffed.

"I can't help it if I want to learn about your life after I was locked in here." She growled.

"Whatever so I guess your wondering what's goin on huh?" The mare asked as Twilight got up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude um, Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Jayde." Twilight stated shaking her hoof.

"Um hey so why am I here? I thought I was Jayde." She stated confused.

"Sorry chick but that is me, you are sadly just a blank slate caused by the explostion at the mines." Jayde stated as a screen popped up showing what happened.

"How did I survive that?" Blank asked as Jayde smiled.

"Well because I'm awesome." Jayde stated while Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about my other half here but it is amazing that you survived even more so that your burns have healed up with barely any scaring." Twilight commented.

"Yeah no kidding." Jayde said.

"So now that we are here lets get down to business." Jayde stated as her eyes flashed black and magic wrapped around Blank.

"Wha, what's going on?!"

"Sorry Blank but this is between Twilight and me, you are the key that will allow one of us to come back and the other to fade to memory." Jayde stated as Twilight nodded while blank was absorbed into the two mares.

"Now that, that is over now it's just you and me Twilight."

"Indeed Jayde, only one of us can go back." She said firing a spell at Jayde who brought a barrier up and charged her knocking the mare back.

"Twilight you know that I am the one that needs to go back, I have kids, two mares that I love and a job that I am proud of. What do you have? A assistant that you see as a friend, 5 best friends and a princess that is using you and I'm pretty sure that they are plotting something for my downfall. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she was the cause of this!" She said dodging a spell from Twilight.

"SHUTUP! THE PRINCESS WOULD NEVER TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER SUBJECTS! LET ALONE A MARE SHE SAW AS HER DAUGHTER!" She screamed hitting Jayde in the chest with a powerful spell making her crash into a bookcase.

Jayde jumped away frome being gored and bucked the mare in the face knocking her back and into another shelf.

"Come on Twilight you know that something is up, I mean closing me off from ALL Equestrian libraries? Banned from Canterlot Castle AND the Crystal Empire after I saved it from Sombra and then cured the guy? Come on Twilight look at all the stuff I helped with and they still bar us from those things." She said as she blocked a beam from the mare as she came out of the pile of books.

" The princesses banned you because your a danger to Equestria and the Crystal Empire! Your banned because you use dark magic and are rude along with a slut." Twilight yelled at the shocked mare hitting her hard with a spell before goring the mare in the stomach right as she impacted the book case.

"AHH! Uhhhhh."

"You are nothing but a dark creature that needs to be wiped off the face of this earth and once I have my body back, I will have Celesita close the portal to this world for the betterment of Equestria!" She said pushing her horn more into Jayde as she bit back a scream.

"Oh cause I use black magic I'm automaticly a bad guy and what of my kids huh, what your just gonna leave them with my parents or put them in a orphanage? What about AJ or Rarity, Twilight?" She said bringing her hoof to the side of the mares face knocking her back as Jayde fell to the ground.

"And as for the slut thing, I can't help it if I ask for help when I need it Twilight. It's not like a went and humped everything that could walk." She said struggling to get up as Twilight got up spitting blood on the ground.

"I doesn't matter now Jayde once I get back I will do what needs to be done and see if I can get Dash back." She said watching Jayde hack up a good amount of blood making her sigh.

"I really don't like this Jayde but I have a life back home.

"YOU HAD A LIFE! YOU DIED WHEN WE CAME TO THE REPUBLIC! I HAVE KIDS AND A FAMILY TWILIGHT, ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL ME JUST TO PLEASE YOUR PRINCESS AND ABANDON MY KIDS! ANSWER ME TWILIGHT!" Jayde yelled as Twilight sighed.

"Your parents will take care of them and the others will understand." She said as her horn charged up.

"I'm sorry." She said and fired the spell.

(Hospital)

Everyone watched as the mare glowed with black and purple magic fighting each other as they saw blood fall to the ground making them panic but could do nothing since it was to dangerous to go in.

As they watched they saw her flash with a blinding light before medical teams rushed in but was shocked to see her wounds healing at a incredibal rate. Her eyes were closed and had a angry look on her face before it turned to a smirk.

"HA! STUPID TWILIGHT! NEVER THREATEN A MOTHERS KIDS! HA HA! STUPID BITCH!" She turned to see everyone looking at her making her smile.

"Um hey guys I'm back." She said before being tackled by Applejack and Rarity.

"Oh darling is it you are you really back!?" Rarity asked before her and Applejack were pulled into a deep searing kiss making them both moan.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." She said as they started to cry happy to have her back.

"So what were you talking about Twilight?" Rainbow said as Jayde sighed and started to explain and after a while Jayde sighed.

"I wish it could have been different but I still have her memories and her control of magic as well." She said looking dead at Rainbow.

"Rain, I'm sorry but I had to much to loose if I let her win." Jayde said as the mare looked down.

"Yeah I understand, I just... need some time to myself." She said and flew off heading for the portal.

"RAIN!"

"Let her go darling, she needs to mourn." Rarity said as Jadye watched her go.

"I really didn't want to but I had no choice. I really didn't want to kill her." She said looking down and looked where Rainbow had left.

"Now she's going to hate me." She said as tears started to fall as everyone pulled her into a hug.

"She just needs time sugarcube." AJ said holding the mare tighter happy she was back.

(3 weeks later)

"Now take it easy sugarcube the doctor said that you were still pretty weak." Applejack said having the babies while Spike rode on Rarity's back.

"Guys I'm ok really." She said going up the ramp to the portal before she stumbled and was caught by a pink mare.

"You should really be careful Jayde or the stitches will break silly filly." Pinkie said holding her up.

"Thanks Pinks, I guess I am a little tired." She said smiling.

"Indeed darling and once we get home it's off to bed with you to rest." Rarity said as Spike smiled.

"You know your not gonna win mom." He said as the babies giggled making the mare groan.

"I guess not." She said before smiling letting out a giggle.

"You know Jayde if you would like I can go and see if Zecora has any tea herbs that can help with pain and relax you, if you want me to that is." Fluttershy said as they stepped through the portal and spotted the apple family, Gilda, Sombra, and Rainbow Dash smiling at them as Rainbow flew up to Jayde.

"Hey look Jayde um listen, I forgive you with the whole Twilight thing. I just hope we could stay friends, and besides from what you told me what she said was NOT cool of her and I don't think I could have really seen her as a friend to do something like that. So is it cool if we stay friends?" She asked as Jayde smiled as tears started to fall.

"You idiot, I never stopped being your friend." She said as Rainbow shot into the mares chest.

"OW OW OW! RAIN I'M STILL HURT HERE!"

"SORRY SORRY!"

Jayde smiled at her friend and held her a little bit tighter.

"It's good to be home."

(two months later)

Jayde made her way through town with Spike after leaving the mines and taking her old job of a Ambassador of the Republic back, less dangerous and less skull fractures.

"So Jayde what is the plan today?" He asked as she sighed.

"Well right now the president wants me to talk to the griffons as well as seeing if we can get a alliance with them to if we can, so you're gonna go to the library and get as many books as you can on griffons and griffon traditions, current traditions." She said as he nodded and headed to the library.

"Call me when your ready and I'll help you with the books." She called after as he waved back.

She sighed and headed over to Sugar Cube Corner for some breakfast since she will be gone for a little while after winter wrap up and she was hating being gone for so long, 2 weeks she will be gone to the griffon empire with Gilda. She made it inside the bakery as a pink blur zipped up to her with a big smile on her face.

"HEY JAYDE!" She yelled and hugged the mare.

"OOOOH! Hey Pinkie, have you seen Gida around lately?" She asked as Pinkie squeezed her tighter before letting her go.

"No I haven't seen her for a week or so, why what's up?" She asked as Jayde sighed.

"Well I was gonna ask her about some of her culture for my trip to the griffon empire and all the do's and don'ts of the griffons so I don't mess something up." She stated as Pinkie nodded.

"Well I do know a few things if you got time?" She asked getting a smile from Jayde.

"Yeah I got time." She said sitting down with the pink mare.

After a two hour talk Jayde was making her way home when she spotted Spike in front of the LIbrary with a wagon full of books.

"Hey Spike sorry it took so long Pinkie and I had a long chat about my future clients." She said as he shrugged.

"Meh it wasn't that bad, been reading mostly." He stated getting a smile from her and let him jump on her back while wrapping her tail around the wagon and pulling it down the road.

"So I guess your gonna be studying for the next few days huh?" He asked as she sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately yes." She stated coming up on on the farm.

"So when are you leaving out?" He asked a she sighed.

"In a week or so bud, I'm sorry but I'll be gone for a while. You mind being the dragon of the house for a little while?" She asked as he sighed.

"Sure, don't really have a choice do I?" He asked as she looked down.

"Look buddy I know I'm gone a lot but I promise that I will set some time as soon as I get back for us, ok?" She said looking back at him as he looked down before she stopped and picked him up off her back setting him in front of her.

"Hey Spike. Look at me." She said lifting his head.

"Hey I promised didn't I?" She asked sitting down in front of him as he nodded as tears started to come to his face.

"Hey baby what's wrong? Come on tell me." She said pulling him into her.

"The last time you promised you nearly died!" He yelled as she hugged him tighter.

"Hey hey, Spike look at me, hey look at me. Nothings going to happen to me ok, no more dangerous stuff, no more bad things are going to happen ok." She said hugging him tighter.

"How can you be sure? How can you be sure nothing will happen? What if something happens to you and and nopony can help you and your hurt or, or, or-" He broke down as she ran a hoof along his fins.

"He shhhh it's gonna be ok. Look every time I got hurt I came back to you right? Nothing is gonna happen to me ok, everything is gonna be fine. I'm just gonna be over at the griffon empire just talking and that's it ok, nothing crazy maybe a drink or two and something to eat and then off to bed and then repeat." She said trying to calm the dragon down.

"Are you sure nothing's going to happen? How can you be sure?" He asked as she sighed.

"Baby look I'm going to have the best team in all of the Republic looking out for me ok? The Lunar Marines are the best of the best that the military has to offer and they are vets of the rebellions. I will be fine baby ok they will protect me and I am a tough mare I can handle myself to you know." She said smiling a little wiping his tears away.

"You promise you're gonna be safe and nothing will happen right?" He said looking up at her.

"I promise baby I swear nothing will happen and I will be home for a week and we will have a great time when I get home ok?" She said nodding her head at him as he nodded.

"Ok."

(Two weeks later)

Jadye stepped off the Firehawx transport as two escort gunships landed on to other pads.

"Madam ambassador so good of you to meet with us. I am the emperor's personal assisstant, if you and your bodyguards would kindly follow me." The griffon stated as Jayde nodded and looked back at the marines.

"Ok guys weapons tight and keep your eyes open and alert." She stated as they nodded.

"Roger sarge."

"Hey I'm not in the service anymore so just keep your mouth shut and your eyes peeled, got it." She said as the woman nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, once this is over with I'm going to have a great time with my family." Jadye stated as they came into the large cathedral like building.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here ambassador, Emperor Greywing is very excited to meet with you." She said as Jadye grunted.

"Great, I'll be happy when I can meet him as well." She said watching the guards as the platoon of soldiers followed her.

"Please right this way ambassador, the emperor is waiting on you." She said as they filed into the room to see a gray feathered griffon on a throne as well as two heavely armored guards flanked him.

"Ah lady Jayde, I see you brought half your army with you." He chuckled as she smiled.

"Only the best the Republic has to offer, especially after my last mishap." She stated as he nodded.

"Of course the explostion at the mines, my friend told me of this and of your loss of memory till recently. But I am happy that you are good health and back on your hooves." He stated as she nodded.

"Thank you emporer, I see that you are in as good a shape as any ruler of 63 years. How are the children and wives?" She asked as he squawked.

"My sons and daughters can't wait till I croak so they can take the throne from me, I fully expect one to kill me sooner or later. As for my wives they are enjoying a vacation in Crystal Empire I believe I have you to thank for that." He stated as Jayde nodded.

"Indeed emporer, now how bout we get down to business." She said as he nodded.

"Yes of course, I'm sure your well aware that we would like to trade for your technology but what would you like in return?" He asked as she sighed.

"An alliance with you as well as trade for any gems and metal as well as goods." She stated watching him nod leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm I believe I can deal with that, what are the profits you would like in return for our gems and goods?" He asked.

"70/30, our way. Seem generous if you ask me after all we are giving you some access to our military and civilan tech that not even Equestria has along with a alliance and trade with us." She stated as he nodded.

"Indeed it is, but no alliance." He said as she nodded at him.

"Can I ask why do you not want a alliance?" She asked as he sighed.

"My dear I know that my children will sooner or later take this throne from me by force or be patient and let me wither away and I fear that the coming civil war will destroy this kingdom, and with you as a ally whoever the victor will wage a war to our other allies and with your advanced tech they will destroy this world." He sighed sadly.

"I don't know where I went wrong as a parent but there is nothing I can do now. I fear for my people but I have no way to save them." He stated as she looked back at her escort.

"Leave us." She stated as they looked at each other before leaving the room.

"Ambassador?"

"Sir if you believe that a civil war will start when your children take over we can evacutate your citizens before that happens and get as many of them out as we can while the fighting is happening, but we won't step in your civil war. We're not the Alliance." She stated with a small smile.

"You would do that for us?" He asked getting up and walking over to her.

"I will have to run it by the president but I think as long as we stay out of the conflict we can actually set up refugee camps for you and the people till the conflict is over and your people go back home, we might even be able to have reconstruction efforts as well but that will come at a cost with us getting full price for metals." She stated as he thought for a second.

"I will need to think of this for a while ambassador but please why don't you and your guards enjoy the sights and sounds of the empire." He stated with a smile getting one in return.

"Very well sir, I will make sure that my men behave." She stated getting a nod from him.

"I will have a guide for you as soon as you leave." He stated

"Thank you sir your hospitality knows no bounds." She stated making grin.

"Fairwell ambassador."

"Till next time Emperor."

Over the next several days Jayde and the griffon emperor got close talking of her family, the divorce, her career as a racer, her kids and of course her marefriends. Right now they were in the middle of talking about Spike and her conserns of being away so long.

"I'm just saying Greywing that from what I know and understand I raised Spike as a filly then I disappear for a year to them and I start a whole new life 28 years ago, It's like I found my long lost son again and I can't loose him again. I hate leave but I want to serve my country and show everyone that I can do this, but it's costing me my son and I know that it's killing AJ and Rares hate it when I leave." She said as the old griffon sighed.

"I know how you feel my dear, and it may have been this that my children are like the way they are." He stated looking over at her and pulling her head up by her chin.

"But I love my children and I tried so hard to get them to see that being emperor or empress is serving the people and ruling with love but sometimes show that you are not scared to use force when needed." He stated as she sighed.

" I can't even imagine what your going through right now Grey, I wish there was more I could do to help you." She stated as he sighed.

"You have done more than enough my dear, besides once you leave a ambassador from your fellow nations will be coming only for me to cut off alliances their nations so they won't be dragged into this." He stated as she sighed.

"I understand Grey, are you sure you don't want to leave here with the refugees sooner?" She asked as he smiled.

"Now Jayde you know I can't do that, what kind of leader will that show me as if I just walked away while our home is being torn apart?" He stated with a small smile as she looked down.

"Here I have made the preperations and our trade agreement will continue after the war and all metals will be sent you until reconstruction is complete." He stated as she smiled.

"Thank you Grey." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Now go home and surprise your family dear, I think they waited long enough. Emperors orders." He stated making her smile and hug him tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you Grey even if we just met I know I met a special old friend." She said making him frown.

"I'm not that old girl." He said with a huff making her giggle.

"Good luck Grey and thank you." She sighed and walked away towards the transports and passed the Equestrian ambassador along with other griffon allies.

"Lets go home guys." Jayde stated as they nodded and all boarded the Firehawx.

(Sweet Apple Acres)

Applejack sighed as she watched the sky for any sign of her mare as she sighed.

'Should have known she wouldn't be back yet.' She thought heading back to the orchard when she heard the sound of hooves hitting trees.

'Huh guess Mac decided to come help out today.' She walked through the trees look for her brother but stopped when she saw Jayde panting bucking some trees at a fast pace never stopping before she looked up and saw Applejack.

"Hey babe, I'm home early so I wanted to- OOF!" She was cutoff by the tackle from Applejack.

"Jayde! When did you get back darlin, you weren't suppose to be home for another 2 days." She said hugging the mare who hugged her back.

"Yeah but we wrapped it up early so yeah, here I am." She stated

"Well sugarcube I'm glad yall are home, now how bout you go see your sons and daughter at Rarity's place after you help me with- ZAP!" She was cut off as all the buckets and apples in the grove disappeared and she heard the cellar door shut.

"There all done, why don't we go get a bath, AJ." She smiled wagging her eyebrows at her while whispering her name in her ear making the mare shiver.

"Ah am feelin a little dirty." She smiled making Jayde laugh.

"Well lets get you cleaned up babe." She stated as the two walked to the house.


End file.
